The Daily Fix
by EllisBell725
Summary: Two Edwards. One Bella. Daily Updates. M for language and the hope of eventual lemons. AH/AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Well, I own copies of the DVD's and Novels, but I don't own the creative property rights. Damn.**

_TDF_

Saturday, October 1, 2011 – 5:59am – The Daily Fix Coffee Cafe, Port Angeles, WA

"Ughh," I groan as I stretch and twist, my muscles and bones groaning and creaking with my movements. I flip the sign in the window to open and unlock the door before returning to my post behind the cash register.

Nine months. Nine months and my body still is not adjusted to this.

HA! Listen to me, I sound like I'm pregnant. Unfortunately a man would need to actually have sex with me within the past two years for that to be a possibility.

"Alas, not pregnant, just a pathetic barista that got suckered into managing the early morning open at her best friend's coffee shop," I say aloud. "And who is now talking to herself, HA!…They do say that is the first sign of an old maid…"

"Oh honey the first sign of an old maid is naming your cats after Bronte characters, dressing them in period costumes and taking pictures," my first customer snorts. "That is when you know you are doomed to a life with your spinster sister and dozens of cats."

Irina and Tanya Denali, the resident crazy old cat ladies of Port Angeles, have become the customer bookends to my weekends at the café. Irina is always my first customer on Saturday mornings and Tanya is my last customer before leaving on Sundays.

"Good morning Irina," I smile as I start prepare her order two non-fat vanilla lattes with extra foam, one crueler and an onion bagel; same thing, every Saturday. Since I started my part-time career as a barista I have discovered that there is something distinctly comforting about the routine of others.

"Those 'RomantiCats' have made you and Tanya multimillionaires many times over. A few cat bonnets and mumbled ramblings to yourself are nothing to turn your nose at."

Like most clichéd 'cat ladies,' the sisters live in a large old Victorian near the center of town. They yell at kids that step on their lawn, hold up city council meetings with meaningless complaints, and while Irina likes to hand out cryptic pieces of advice to anyone who will listen, Tanya believes she is clairvoyant. Now in their early seventies the sisters made their fortune early by taking pictures of cute cats and kittens dressed as romantic heroes and heroines.

Many people in town find them to be exhausting and boring. Personally I find them endlessly entertaining.

"Isabella, I was raised on a farm, and my father always warned us about never letting the Cock get in the henhouse. And that's just fine if you want unfertilized scrambled eggs every morning. But sometimes you've got to let the Cock sneak into the henhouse," Irina raises an eyebrow at me as she slips a fiver into the tip jar.

And with that the old woman gathers her coffee and food into her basket and leaves me alone in the café with another golden piece of Denali wisdom.

_TDF_

**AN: So this is my experiment and attempt at a daily drabble fic. I know its influenced by lots of pop culture other than twilight, whatever, I am having fun. Stick around maybe you will too. Three more updates today…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns everything Twilight related. I own a new pair of 4 ½" Platform suede two toned mary-janes. Rawr.**

_TDF_

Saturday, October 1, 2011 – 8:45am – The Daily Fix Coffee Cafe, Port Angeles, WA

**Text received from ALY B. **(8:45:15 am): So what was this morning's piece of Denali Wisdom?

**Response from BELLA **(8:45:58 am)**:** Something about cocks and henhouses and scrambled eggs.

**ALY **(8:46:15 am)**:** LMAO. Elaborate. Please.

**BELLA** (8:47:07am)**:** *ahem* Irina was raised on a farm and her father told warned her to never let the cock in the henhouse. She says that is a wonderful practice if you want unfertilized scrambled eggs every morning. But sometimes you have to sneak the Cock into the henhouse to keep things exciting.

**ALY** (8:47:20 am)**:** Ahahahahahaha. Well I am golden on that front. Just had a cock in my henhouse. Woke up with a cock in my henhouse actually.

**ALY** (8:47:25 am): Cock-a Doodle-Delightful morning for me.

**ALY** (8:47:31 am): Parts of Jasper literally rise with the sun.

**BELLA** (8:48:10 am)**:** STOP. Too much information on your cougar lifestyle. And I don't think she literally meant a COCK. I believe it was a metaphor for leaving room for spontaneity in ones' monotonous daily routine.

**ALY** (8:48:21 am): When an old maid talks about Cock. She means Cock.

**BELLA** (8:48:37 am)**:** We are saying Cock to much.

**ALY** (8:48:51 am)**:** COCK. ..

**BELLA **(8:49:12 am)**:** Alice stop. I am working at YOUR coffee shop. I am going to accidentally offer someone a Cockee with cream.

**ALY **(8:49: 44 am): Oh god. Laughing. So. Hard. Tears. Dirty dirty Bella.

**BELLA **(8:49: 59 am)**:** Shit I didn't mean it to be that dirt…

*AHEM*

A gravely voice pulls me from my dirty texts with my dirty minded friend. And immediately meet sparkling green eyes.

"Oh. Uh. Sorry that was my boss just reminding my to resuck the new cocks" my eyes inadvertently drift to his scrub covered crotch as I ramble. "…I mean restock the new cups."

SHIT.

_TDF_

**AN: I should have mention this earlier but I am writing and editing this myself and it isn't beta'd. IWant2Sparkle and Trixie202 have given it their seal of approval tho…**

**Trying to find a better text format…ideas?**

**Two more. See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any other creative property cited previously or from here on out. **

_TDF_

Saturday, October 1, 2011 – 8:50am – The Daily Fix Coffee Cafe, Port Angeles, WA

I can feel the heat rising up my chest and neck, heading straight over my face and past my hairline. At this point I am pretty sure my scalp is blushing.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to say suck cock. I shouldn't say cock in front of a customer, and now I have said cock three times. No four times. I am so sorry Dr. Cullen," I ramble shoving my phone into my back pocket.

He smirks at me, obviously trying to stifle his laughter at the dumb chubby barista. Oh that smile. Those eyes. A girl could lose herself staring into those eyes.

*AHEM*

Shit. I just did lose myself staring into them.

"Sorry Dr. Cullen. What can I get you this morning? Your regular?" I ask avoiding eye contact and staring at his hands braced on the counter.

Interesting. No wedding ring, but obvious tan line, probably takes it off at work. His left hand clenches shut, hiding his fist behind his back when he notices my attention.

"Yes, earl grey, room for milk," he orders. "Please."

"Of course, $1.50, please" I ask as I fill a cup with hot water and hand him the packaged tea bag. "Out of $5?'

I hand him his change and he drops some change jar and offers me a smile and a nod as he fixes his tea and walks out.

I glance in the tip jar, he dropped a $5 on top of his $3.50 in there. Obviously the spastic barista must need the extra cash to pay her therapist. Maybe Irina and Tanya need a new roommate.

**Text from ALY **(8:50:25 am)**:** Of course you didn't mean to be that dirty, its all that repressed sexual energy coming out.

**ALY **(8:51:50 am)**: **Hahahaha. Cock. Cock. Cock. You life makes me giggle Bella.

**ALY **(8:55:19 am)**: **Are you ignoring me? Seriously?

**ALY **(8:59:37 am)**: **Bella. BELLA. BEEELLLLAAA.

**ALY **(9:15:42 am)**: **Fine. 8pm at O'Mallory's Pub. Be there or I will hunt. You. down.

**ALY **(9:15:47 am)**: **Biatch.

_TDF_

**AN: Ummm I don't know what to say in this AN. I love Van Morrison. And one more update later tonight, unfortunatley I have errands to run, boo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight ain't mine. **

_TDF_

Saturday, October 1, 2011 – 8:45am – O'Mallory's Pub & Grub, Port Angeles, WA

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, tell me again," Alice slurs over her second Vernors and Vanilla. "How many times did you say cock to Dr. DoMe?"

I shake my head in embarrassment, feeling the residual blush creep back into my cheeks at the memory. Before I can answer we are interrupted by the hollow thud of glass beer steins landing on the wooden table as Alice's boy toy Jasper and his roommate Teddy join us.

"I don't know what you ladies are talking about, but it sounds to me like Ms. Swan is getting in touch with her porn star roots," Teddy grins at me as he nudges my shoulder. "I knew you weren't a hot librarian for nothing."

Alice snorts and giggles from her newly found perch on Jasper's lap, he isn't that young, my age actually, but I like to tease Alice about their five year age difference.

"Nothing that scandalous," Alice informs the table. "Just another flare up of Bella's terminal case of verbal diarrhea."

The boys laugh in understanding, my clinical lack of filter is legendary in our circle of friends.

"Bella has a crush on a sexy ER doc at PA General. He comes in for her early shifts and turns her into a bumbling fool, I have yet to meet the legendary green eyed doc," Alice explains.

Teddy throws his arm around my shoulder and hugs me close.

"Oh so that's your weakness B? Green eyes? Why don't you take a gander at my emerald orbs?" Teddy waggles his eyebrows at me in a leer.

"Hands off, Edward Anthony Masen," I scold. "Your eyes are pretty, but they've got nothing on Dr. Cullen's eyes."

"CULLEN?" Teddy recoils. "You mean that dirty old lecher Carlisle is trying to pick up unsuspecting young baristas. He is married B, stay away."

"There is nothing old, dirty, or Lecherous about Dr. Cullen, Teddy. You must be mistaken," I correct.

Alice, whose lips had been busy drinking, eating peanuts, or kissing jasper, comes up for air to join the conversation.

"I did hear that Edward recently came back into town to work in the new pediatric wing at PA General, perhaps he is the mysterious Dr. DoMe," Alice suggested.

"And would Edward be about your age?" I inquire.

"Indeed he would, fair Bella," Alice smirks as Jasper nuzzles her neck. "Another survivor of FHS class of '99 with Teddy and I. Though I didn't really know the butt buddies back then as we ran in different circles and was not worthy of the dynamic duos attentions."

Alice lets out a pathetic sigh as she undoubtedly relives her less than glamorous high school years. Jasper whispers magic words into her ear and seconds later she is distracted by his tongue in her throat.

"So you know _my_ Dr. Cullen? Do you think you could introduce me so I could at least apologize?" I ask Teddy.

"No. I would never talk to that asshole again, and I certainly wouldn't subject you to his narcissism and womanizing," Teddy grumbles from behind his beer.

"Well if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black," I laugh.

"Seriously B, forget about him. He is married," Teddy growls. "To my high school sweetheart none the less, popping the question five days after I left for U of M."

Well, damn, the mystery of the ring tan explained. Bring on the beer, I need to nurse the end of a crush.

_TDF_

**AN: The end for today. More tomorrow. Reviews are nice. **

**Oh and I am on Twitter, come find me: EllisBell725**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Sunday, October 2, 2011 – 10:35 am – The Daily Fix Coffee Café, Port Angeles, WA

"Good morning Dearie."

The loud high pitched trill of Tanya's voice makes me cringe. Bright lights, loud noises, strong aromas are bombarding my senses this morning after one too many beers with Teddy the night before.

I can hear Tanya long before I see her come through the door. Alice and I joke that she says 'Hello' too soon and 'Goodbye' too late.

"Good morning Tanya! You are a bit early this morning; to what do I owe the pleasure?" I smile as she approaches the counter.

"The sparrows sang from the willow tree and my left elbow was stiff this morning so I had to see you early, now hand me your palm," Tanya explains as though it makes perfect sense.

I place my right hand in hers and prepare for my weekly palm reading.

Tanya's palm readings are like a horoscope or Chinese fortune cookie, vague enough to apply to anything, but applicable enough to be eerie. Together with Irina's pearls of wisdom the Denali sisters are the magnetic north of my weekly mystic predictions.

"Oh my dearie dearie, you have quite the week ahead of you. You will be torn between turning left and right. Friends may give you good directions, but those won't help if you are already lost. And don't wear orange on Friday, you'll regret it," Tanya ends with finality curling my fingers into my palm for me and gently placing it on the counter.

"Now I would like my regular please dear, I am over staying my welcome," she nods digging through her purse for the $8.75 for her order.

"Oh Tanya you could never," I admonish.

"Don't bullshit a bullshiter dearie," she scolds. "I know what you and Ms. Brandon say about my ability to extend a stay. Honestly it doesn't bother an old woman, but the universe has got her boot in my butt today and I must return home and be out of your hair."

"Tanya, you know its all in good fun, We adore you and Irina as though you were our own grandmothers," I tell her honestly as I hand her box of scones and herbal teas.

"Such a sweetheart you are Dearie," she smiles at me, patting me on the cheek.

Turning to leave, she stops in her tracks, her eyes catching something before mine do. As my eyes find what hers were quicker to discover, she shrugs and sighs moving out the door mumbling to herself.

"….either I am late or the universe is early….best intentions…"

But all I can register are Green eyes.

_TDF_

**AN: Happy Sunday! Two more updates to go today. I have to go into work for a few hours to catch up on some boring stuff. Expect the continuation around 3pm or 4pm!**

**Remember, no Beta, just me having some fun.**

**Thanks to GinGinLeeLee for the first reviews yesterday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns all the good stuff.**

_TDF_

Sunday, October 2, 2011 – 10:40 am – The Daily Fix Coffee Café, Port Angeles, WA

I watch as Dr. Cullen holds the door open for Tanya and she stops to quickly read his palm before departing with a wave.

"Good morning Dr. Cullen, may I get you your regular?" I ask trying to nonchalantly scope out his physique in scrubs.

"Good Morning Isabella, may I call you Isabella?" he asks with a smile.

"I have been making your tea for a few months now, I think that is fair," I smile then turn to make his coffee.

I can feel the blush starting to creep across my cheeks, all of these smiles and pleasantries are doing weird things to my girly bits.

Trying hard to remind myself that he is married, to Teddy's lost love no less, I distract myself by asking him something I am a bit curious about.

"May I ask what Tanya saw in your week ahead?" I asked.

"Oh she does that for everyone? Here I thought I was special…" he smiles.

"Tanya reads palms like they are weekly horoscopes, but only if she likes you. $1.50, please," I slide the cup of hot water across the counter.

"Oh, actually I am meeting someone here, I will settle up with you when she orders whatever non-fat, sugar free concoction she pretends tastes good," he gives me his signature half smirk -thank you smile, grabs a copy of the New York Times and takes a seat by the door.

This is new. He is staying. He never stays. My body is in disagreement with itself as to what to do next my feet seem glued to the spot while my torso is rocking side to side following my arms as they try to grab at items to clean. I must look like one of those weird dancing Santas in sunglasses you get for $15 with purchase at Hallmark.

Just as I begin to regain control of my flailing limbs, a stunningly gorgeous and perfectly coiffed blonde walks into the café, and I am hit with a sudden paralysis. The diamond on her left hand rivals the rock Burton gave Taylor and my stomach turns with the realization of who this might be.

Don't be his wife. Don't be his wife, I chant to myself.

Unfortunately my suspicions are confirmed as Dr. Cullen stands, like the gentleman I knew he would be, to greet his goddess of a wife with a hug and kisses to the cheek.

Of course ridiculously attractive people only mate with other ridiculously attractive people.

Oh god, now the image of them mating is in my head, I should be grossed out, but they are so pretty even their imaginary fornicating is beautiful, all tan skin and sinewy muscles, melodic sighs and passionate stares.

*AHEM*

I am pulled from the artful pornography in my mind to meet a pair of icy blue eyes.

"If you have returned from the barista fantasy land in your head, I would actually like to order something," the blonde sneers and I can't help but recoil.

"Rose," Dr. Cullen hisses in admonishment.

_Rose_ gives me the coldest, most calculating Manhattan-Once-Over I have ever received before turning to Dr. Cullen with a pout.

"Edward we are meeting the realtor in ten minutes, we don't have time for the incompetence of minimum wage service people," she pouts her red lips at him and all I can do is stare.

Edward shoves his hands in his pockets and shakes his head, eyes on the ground.

"Grande non-fat soy latte, a splash, and I mean _splash_ of sugar free vanilla syrup, extra foam with nutmeg on top, lid off so I can see it," Rose sighs in request checking her perfectly manicured nails and giant diamond ring.

"Yes, miss," I respond, knowing she would take my eyes out with her red lacquered claws if I had called her ma'am.

I scurry off to make her coffee leaving my ears piqued to catch bits and pieces of their conversation.

"I don't care if she is just a barista Rose, you don't talk to people that way," Dr. Cullen hisses.

"I am sorry Edward, I am just so stressed, it feels like I am doing this all by myself and I am stuck in Port Angeles all alone. You and Carlisle are always at the hospital, and even if Esme liked me she is too busy with her charity work," Rose crosses her arm in a pout.

"Mom likes you just fine Rose, and you aren't going to make any friends here if you keep treating people the way you just treated Isabella."

"ISABELLA," Rose sneers. "You call the coffee girl by her first name?"

"Stop being such a snob Rose, what I call her shouldn't matter."

"HERE'S YOUR COFFEE, " I practically yell as I slide the coffee carefully across the counter.

"If it is wrong I will remake it," I offer. "But that will be $5.75 for the tea and the coffee, Dr. Cullen."

"I am sure the coffee is just fine," Dr. Cullen elbows his wife. "Right, Rose?"

Clutching her coffee between her hands, Rose barely makes eye contact with me as she shrugs and mumbles what sounds like a 'thank you' or 'fuck you,' I couldn't quite tell.

"Here keep the change, I am sorry about her attitude there is no excuse," Dr. Cullen apologized as he hands me a $20.

"Dr. Cullen this is much too generous a tip, I cannot accept," I anxiously try and refuse his gesture. The large tips are starting to make me uncomfortable.

His wife clears her throat loudly and starts tapping her four inch designer stiletto as Dr. Cullen sighs and shakes his head.

"Tanya told me earlier I was going to leave an unnecessary wake of destruction and confusion wherever I went this week. Consider it my attempt at throwing a little good karma in my favor as a precaution," he smiled a sheepish grin at me before turning to leave.

Dr. Cullen turns and whispers to his wife and as they leave she snakes her arm through his as she tosses her golden locks over her shoulder.

"Good god Eddie, I can't believe you didn't change out of your scrubs before meeting me," Rose whines.

"Have a good Sunday, Isabella," Dr. Cullen calls over his shoulder as they walk out the door.

"You too," I call after him with a sigh.

_TDF_

**AN: My longest update yet by far. Just had a lot to say. One more update coming soon. Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**Remember, no Beta, just me having some fun.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Sunday, October 2, 2011 – 10:58 am – The Daily Fix Coffee Café, Port Angeles, WA

**Text to Aly B. from BELLA **(10:58:26 am): Just met the wife.

**Received from Aly B. **(11:02:49 am): You switching teams on me Swan? You just met your future wife?

**BELLA **(11:03:19 am): No. Do you pay attention to anything when Jasper is around?

**ALY **(11:03:59 am): If his tongue is within 18 inches of mine, no, no I do not. Elaborate.

**BELLA **(11:04:24 am): Dr. Edward Cullen aka. Dr. DoMe just left with his wife who is a certified member for the 4B club.

**BELLA **(11:04:34 am): Busty. Blonde. Beautiful. Bitchy.

**ALY **(11:05:04 am)**: **Damn.

**BELLA **(11:05:11 am): Yeah.

**ALY **(11:05:54 am): Well we just need to find you a new crush…Teddy?

**BELLA **(11:06:23 am): Hahaha. No.

**ALY **(11:08:42 am): How about a tall flavorful Russian?

**BELLA **(11:09:09 am): The Denali sisters are a bit too old and female for me, Alice.

**ALY** (11:09:57 am): Haha! I was thinking more along the lines of Stolichnya.

**BELLA** (11:10:31 am): Oh yes, Vodka my true love.

**BELLA **(11:10:43 am): You + Me + Stoli + Tonight = Happy(ish) Bella.

**ALY **(11:11:10 am): See you soon my loves. :-D

_TDF_

**AN: Alright enjoy the rest of your Sunday! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Remember, no Beta, I am just doing this for fun.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Monday, October 3, 2011 – 7:59 am – Home, Apartment 20, Bayview Apartments, Port Angeles, WA

From somewhere in my apartment the 'Imperial March' is echoing it's menacing tones. Its Charlie. My one morning to sleep in and he likes to wake me with an 8am father/daughter chat.

"Noooo," I groan, rolling over and burying my head under the fluffy duvet.

Just as I am drifting off the song starts again and I know my father will not stop until he is actually talking to me. That man is a stubborn as a mule and patient as a….gargoyle? I don't know it is too early and there is still too much vodka in my system for my brain to be making clever analogies.

"Good morning Charlie," I yawn.

"Kid, are you ever going to call me Dad again?" Charlie sighs.

"I call you Dad all the time, I find that the titles are interchangeable, doesn't mean I don't love you."

"I know, I just like the endearment and I have been hearing it less and less lately," he laments.

"Oh god that was a less then subtle way of telling me I don't call or visit enough."

"If that is what you got from that comment I am not going to argue."

"Two jobs, graduate school, and a bare minimum social life keep me busy, Dad," I sigh, trying not to get too frustrated.

"I know kiddo, but Forks is only an hour away, and now that the Marlins didn't even come close to the post season I have more free time in the evenings to realize how much I miss you."

"Well I have a lunch meeting with Alice, but I am free after that, how about dinner tonight?" I ask.

"Actually, I have a date will Sue tonight, how about next Sunday?"

"Sounds perfect. How is Sue?"

"She is great, asks about you all the time. Uh, speaking of dating…"

"Yes?"

"Well…are you…ya' know…dating?"

"No, Dad. There was someone I was sort of interested in, but it is obviously going nowhere, so no grandbabies in your immediate future."

"I don't need grandbabies I am much too young, but you need someone to look out for you down there in Port Angeles."

"DAD! I am 25. I have been taking care of myself for a long time now. I don't need some man to keep me protected and content."

"I know kiddo. I know. I also know that life can be lonely when you are on your own. Just do me a favor and be open to any offers that come along, you never know when you might meet a nice guy."

"You sound like Renee asking be to be open to the universe."

"Your mother may be a bit of a kook, but she is on to something, listen to your parents, we've been around the block a few more times than you. Listen I have to go, but I can't wait to see you Sunday. Lasagna?"

"Sure, lasagna sounds good, I'll bring the ingredients. See you Sunday, Charlie."

"Love you, Bells."

"Love you, too, Dad."

_TDF_

**AN: The format of quick daily updates doesn't allow for a lot of back story and explanation, but by the end of all this I am confident you will have a whole picture and life story for the characters.**

**Remember no Beta! **

**Reviews are like warm chocolate chip muffins for breakfast and I start a no-carb diet today…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Monday, October 3, 2011 – 12:30 pm – Paramour Bistro, Port Angeles, WA

"Phone off? Not on vibrate, but off?" Alice scolds as she places her napkin on her lap. "You know how I feel about these meetings, business only. Last night was for girl talk, today is for business, plus today I am expecting a visitor, so no funny business."

"You sound like you are expecting your period," I roll my eyes and snicker.

Alice raises her eyebrow in response before pulling out her color coded files and binders. She may be spastic sex crazed sprite of a woman, but when it comes to business she is Type A – hyper organized. And honestly, I wouldn't change a thing about her.

"Okay," Alice clears her throat and hands me a revised copy of the business plan. "It is a tough market to get a business loan in, but we have strong resumes and a lot going in our favor."

"I agree," I respond. "You have your bachelors in small business management and your MBA. You have successfully taken over and run The Daily Fix for five years and have next to no debt. You are an ideal candidate, Alice."

"Thank you, Miss Swan," she smiles. "You are also a well qualified candidate, especially once you finish your MBA program in the Spring."

We pause to order before Alice continues.

"Well I have been looking at not only the national and global market, but the local Port Angeles and trying to figure out how we can jump start this venture with the most momentum and hope for success."

I nod in agreement as I munch on bread.

"Well, all of this talk of the Cullen's lately really got my wheels turning and my mind sort of exploded with a brilliant new idea. It takes our business plan, amps it up, changes its direction, and well, I think it is just brilliant. The only catch is we could really benefit from the experience, pocket book, and contacts a new business partner would bring," Alice looks at me nervously.

I eye Alice skeptically. I should be mad, most business partners would be pissed that they were being left in the dark, but I know how Alice works and this has to be good or she wouldn't bring it up. When it comes to business I have learned to trust Alice.

"And Dr. Edward Cullen is our new key business partner?" I ask.

I trust her but for the life of me cannot see where she is going with this.

"No! Of course not," she replies incredulously. "His mother, Esme Cullen is though. And speak of the devil, here she comes now."

Alice stands to greet a gorgeous middle aged woman with coiffed carmel blonde hair and piercing green eyes.

Trust Alice, I remind myself. But somehow I can only see this ending in embarrassment and awkwardness for me.

_TDF_

**AN: I know I am giving you next to no details. You will get them all, I promise, just give me time.**

**I work late on Mondays, so this is it for today. I sent out PM's to those who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted. If I missed you its either my ADD(no joke, diagnosed ADHD-innatentive subtype,) or because you have PM's turned off. **

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing, it makes me smile like an ass. **

**Remember, no Beta, just me having fun.**

**See you tomorrow for two updates!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

_TDF_

Tuesday, October 4, 2011 – 7:45 am – The Daily Fix Coffee Café, Port Angeles, WA

"…_All I want is to feel this way_

_To be the host, To feel the shaaade_

_All I want is to feel this way_

_The queasy steaks feel like haaay.."_

*AHEM*

_SHIT._ He has caught me being a spaz. Again. Dr. Cullen walked in just as I was cleaning up a coffee and chocolate milk spill left by a tantrum throwing six year old and her apathetic business executive father.

I may have been dancing around and singing along to the radio at the same time. When you are alone it is multi-tasking, when a goregeous doctor catches you, it is the epitome of spazzy crazy girl behavior. Damn.

"Oh! Dr. Cullen, I am so sorry I was just cleaning up after a coffee spill, let me put this away and wash my hands, then I will get you your tea," I ramble and rush around in explanation.

"No rush, the world can wait when Toad the Wet Sprocket demands a sing along," he laughs, at me or with me I am not sure. "Though I do believe you took creative liberty with the lyrics."

At me. He is definitely laughing at me.

"Well I just sing what I hear, even if it doesn't make sense," I respond a tad too defensively.

"Its okay," he smiles so brightly I stumble for a second, before turning to fill a cup with hot water. "I think it's adorable."

I look up to meet his eyes and I swear, there is a blush tingeing his cheek as he breaks my gaze to look at his shoes.

"A dollar fifty, please," I croak out.

Not another word is spoken or gaze exchanged as he drops his change and an extra ten dollars in the tip jar.

"I know your mother," I call out as he reaches for the door handle.

He stops and throws a confused and what can only be described as scared look my way before running out the door. I am pretty sure I saw skid marks and smoke as he fled the café faster than road runner.

Why? Why would I say that? I sound like I am going to tell on him to his mother because of his poor behavior. And the tale of the spastic barista continues.

_TDF_

**AN: But he is married! It is a good thing there are two Edwards huh? One more update today. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

_TDF_

Tuesday, October 4, 2011 – 4:05 pm – Port Angeles Public Library, Port Angeles, WA

"Did someone here call for an IT guy? I heard a lady in here needs some more _RAM_ in _hard drive_…"

I swivel around in my desk chair to see Teddy Masen strutting towards me chest puffed out and waggling his eyebrows.

"You have an unhealthy obsession with porn, Coach Masen," I scold as he makes himself comfortable in one of my office chairs. "Do the parents of your students and athletes know this?"

"Hey, what happens behind closed doors is between me and my DVD player," he retorts, deflating a bit. "Besides those perverts in Forks should be more worried about cleaning out their internet history, than whether or not I own 'Phallus in Wonderland'."

"Teddy we are in a LIBRARY!" I gasp.

"The setting for many high quality pornographic films," he stage whispers.

I quickly stand from my desk and give him a shove as I move to close the door to my office behind him. I can't have the entire reference section hearing the dirty ramblings of an insane man.

"Teddy, six years playing minor league ball for some farm team in Rhode Island does not mean you hold a free pass to be an obnoxious perverted narcissistic asshole for the rest of your life."

"There were a lot of adjectives in that sentence, Miss Swan. Soon you are going to make me think you don't like me," Teddy gives me his patented puppy pout and I can see exactly what all those dumb blondes fall for.

I roll my eyes and gesture for him to get on with it, "Okay Teddy, to what do I owe the pleasure? And how did you get past Mrs. Cope? She has become ridiculously strict about personal visits on work time."

"Hey, she was the brains behind the restructuring that cut your hours and benefits and vacation time last year. She can be a little flexible with your personal visitors. Not to mention it takes very little of the Masen charm to get her so hot and flustered she needs to take a hot flash break," Teddy informs me with authority.

"You make it really hard to be your friend," I tell him. "You can be such a pig when it comes to women. If your mother knew how you talked about women, women her own age no less!"

"Speaking of my mother, that is why I am here," Teddy swiftly changes the subject. "I need help buying her birthday gift. It's the big Six-Oh and I am lost."

"Okay, I am pretty busy this weekend, but I can go Saturday after work or Sunday afternoon?" I ask looking through my schedule for the week.

"Actually her birthday is Thursday and I am meeting her that night for dinner at The Wharf…" he explains.

"You need a gift in 48 hours?" I ask incredulously. "You are every bad cliché about men that exists rolled into one unfortunately attractive package."

"No," he argues. "I have been trying for weeks to find her the perfect gift and finally admitted defeat and asked for help. That's better right?"

"Barely," I roll my eyes. "Pick me up at my place after school tomorrow."

Teddy stands and leans over my desk to kiss me on my cheek.

"Thanks B. I knew I could count on you, see you around 4," he whispers in my ear and I get goosebumps on my arms.

Huh. That's new.

_TDF_

**AN: Embarrassment with DoctorWard and frustration with Teddy. Does anyone have a favorite yet? Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Remember, no Beta, I am just having fun.**

**Wanted to update this one later, but just got word that I have to go into work this evening after my classes, booo. So last update for today, lots and lots more tomorrow. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Wednesday, October 5, 2011 – 7:42 am – The Daily Fix Coffee Café, Port Angeles, WA

The café has been slammed all morning and I am preparing a speech for Alice about hiring another early morning barista.

I hand a group of giggling nurses their pumpkin lattes as the next two doctors step up to the counter.

"Good morning, Isabella, no singing this morning?"

I look up and meet a friendly sparkling pair of green eyes.

"Dr. Cullen, Good Morning. It's a bit busy for singing this morning. Earl Grey?" I ask.

I am trying to remain as calm and normal as possible, after the way he fled yesterday; I don't want to spook him. Although I know he is married and that this crush is a fruitless waste of time, I still want him to like me. I just can't help it.

"Yes that would be perfect. And whatever this old guy wants too," he smiles throwing his thumb over his shoulder at the suavely handsome older blonde doctor to his left.

"Good Morning, dear," the man smiles. "Can I have a half-caf non-fat mocha, no whip, please?"

"Yes, sir. That will be $5.75 please, Dr. Cullen," I give Dr. Cullen his total and hurry to make their order even though the line behind them has shrunk to just two of my more patient regulars.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

I look up and the older doctor with Edward is trying to get my attention.

"Can I help you, sir? Your drink is almost ready," I inform him, hoping he isn't changing his order.

"I heard Edward call you Isabella, and I am just wondering if you are the Isabella from The Daily Fix that had lunch with my wife Esme and Alice Brandon on Monday?"

Esme's husband. Esme's husband. That means he is Edward's father. Good God! Does everyone in that family have to be obnoxiously attractive?

"Umm. Yes I am," I nod shyly, sliding their drinks across the counter. "Your wife is a lovely woman and she has so many ideas, I think she is just going to make all of our ideas a reality. I am beyond excited."

I was gushing. Esme really was wonderful. She blew me away at lunch on Monday, and I had done an excellent job of keeping the fact that she is Dr. DoMe's mother out of my mind.

"Well Isabella it is wonderful to meet you, my wife couldn't stop raving about you and Alice," he reaches across the counter to shake my hand. "I am Carlisle Cullen, Esme's husband and this guy's father."

I look over to my original Dr. Cullen to smile, but he is holding on to his cup and staring at me with a perplexed look on his face, like he is trying to divide 232 by 13.

"Alright, well we have to get back, but it was lovely to meet you, Isabella," Carlisle grins at me and it is like looking at his son in 25 years. "Pay the girl, Edward. We have to get back."

The original Dr. Cullen smiles sheepishly handing me exact change and slipping a ten dollar bill into the tip jar, before turning to leave with his father.

"Isn't that a bit of a large tip?" I hear Carlisle whisper to his son as they walk away.

His son just shrugs in response.

_TDF_

**AN: So what is this business project? Tomorrow my loves. Tomorrow.**

**Four more updates today. Though I might get distracted when Nolebucgrl posts "Words With Strangers." If you aren't reading, go find it. She blows my mind with everything she writes. Its good funny lemony fluff with heart.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Discalimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Wednesday, October 5, 2011 – 1:35 p.m. – Home, Bayview Apartments, Port Angeles, WA

_You have four unheard messages, first message._

"Bellllaaaa, its Alice, you know that. I can't find my pink leopard bra and thong set. I wore them to your place Sunday and I need them because they are Jazzy's favorite and I am surprising him at work after school. If you don't call me soon I will use my spare key to get into your place to find them, and if those old hiking boots you treasure are lost in mayhem, so be it."

_Message deleted. Next message._

"Hey Bella, It's Angela, Ben's Aunt died and we have to go to a memorial service on Sunday, could you work my afternoon shift at the café? Noon to 3pm should be easy enough, I will swap a day for you later. Would appreciate it. Call me back, thanks."

_Message will be saved for 30 days. Next message._

"Never mind, found them. The boots live. For now."

_Message deleted. Next message._

"Uh hi, Bella? This is Jacob Black, I dunno if you remember me but we used to make mud pies together when we were little. I mean how can you not remember me, I mean we used to bathe naked together, we were toddlers but still it had to be memorable for you. Shit, I didn't mean it _that_ way. Anyway we haven't seen each other in years, or more like decades. I mean I know you transferred here to finish college just as I left for grad school at Penn, but I moved back to the area this summer and Charlie said you were in need of male company and I should call you and well I, uh, would love to go out some time. Call me."

_Message will be saved for 30 days. End of messages._

_TDF_

**AN: Oh man Jake's here too…*groan.* Honestly, he sort of pushed his way in. **

**Three more!**

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**

**Saw a big jump in alerts, hits, and reviews. Whomever Rec'd this THANK YOU!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Wednesday, October 5, 2011 – 6:47 pm – Silver Spring Mall, Port Angeles, WA

"Teddy, Nooo," I whine.

I am trying my hardest to remain level headed but he is making it hard. "You do not buy a woman gift cards, auto supplies, or Marlins paraphernalia for her birthday."

"A woman I am dating, of course not," he laughs at me. "But these all are very practical options for my mother. She loves the Marlins, is obsessive about her car, and likes to shop."

He looks at me triumphantly and all that I can think is _stoooopid boys._ It's been my slogan since I was 4 and made the observation in front of my mother and her feminist friends in a particularly raucous play area in the Phoenix Cliffs Mall. And whether I liked it or not, it has followed me around ever since.

Despite often branding him a stupid boy, Teddy is a great guy, way down deep under the crusty man whore exterior and faux-misogynist sub-layer, is a fiercely loyal and kind friend.

"Teddy," I sigh as I loop my arm through his and lead him away from the personalized Marlins gear kiosk. "Sixty is a big birthday, especially for a woman, your options are jewelry, Waterford, and maybe art, as long as it isn't phallic in nature. All must be accompanied by flowers and you paying for dinner."

Keeping his left arm linked with mine, Teddy runs his right hand through his hair as he sighs in what I hope is defeat. I squeeze his arm and tug him along.

"Come on," I smile. "We both know that jewelry isn't exactly your mother's style, nor is it your style to give it. I think we will have some better luck in Macy's."

It takes twenty minutes but Teddy has narrowed his selection down to either a 9" Waterford Lismore angled vase or the Waterford Lismore picture frame. His brow is furrowed and he cannot stop running his hands through his hair. He looks young and adorable like this.

He looks up at me, eyes pleading and my heart melts a little for this boy that just wants to buy his mom a great gift.

"They are both great gifts Teddy. You go with the vase and can write something sweet in the card about bringing her flowers every Sunday. Or you can go with the frame and put a picture of the two of you from your cuter toddler years in there, Moms love that type of stuff," I explain.

He nods, but remains silent. The wheels are turning and I wish I could hear what is going on underneath all that auburn hair.

"Since they are both in the same pattern family, I can buy both, give her the vase tomorrow and save the frame for Christmas or Mother's Day?" he asks instead of telling me.

I smile wide and give him an awkward side hug.

"Hey big spender," I try and sing but fail. "I think you solved your problem, though I was looking forward to our next shopping trip."

Teddy grins down at me for a beat longer than I expect before tossing his arm around my shoulder and waving over the sales girl who has been hovering and staring for the past ten minutes.

"I will always need your help shopping, Swan," he hugs me into his side. "We will find an excuse for you to drag me around the mall again. Now let's pay and get some dinner."

Teddy looks down at me and winks as he pats his growling stomach and I can't help but compile a mental list of reasons he will need me to take him shopping again soon.

_TDF_

_**AN:**_** This chapter gave me such a hard time. I played with it and changed it up until the last minute. I think it works. I think…I dunno, the Teddy/Bella dynamic is harder for me capture in words how it is up in my noggin.**

**Remember, no Beta, just me having fun!**

**Three down, two more to go…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Wednesday, October 5, 2011 – 7:37 pm – Panera Bread, Port Angeles, WA

"Macaroni & cheese, a grilled five cheese Panini , Mountain Dew and a brownie," I inventory Teddy's dinner. "You are going to clog your arteries full of cheese and carbs by the time you hit 35."

"I just spent three hours shopping, I am rewarding myself with some wonderfully unhealthy food," Teddy grins as he shovels a huge spoonful of noodles into his mouth and washes it down with neon yellow liquid.

"Slow down there, steam shovel," I lament. "You are going to put me off my salad."

"Oh lighten up there Bella Bunny," he wrinkles his nose in an attempted impersonation of a bunny.

I roll my eyes and keep eating my greens, trying to ignore the masticating soundtrack of Teddy Masen's dinner.

He clears his throat and sits back as he plays with the discarded crust of his grilled cheese.

"You know if I had a good woman in my life to make me some quality homemade meals, maybe I would develop more refined tastes," he theorizes.

"Ha! A good woman? You would have to keep her around longer than one night if you wanted her to make you a meal other than breakfast," I tease him. "Plus isn't that what your mother is for? Making you big homemade meals?"

"Oh come on, Bella," he looks like he is teasing, but I can't be sure. "A good woman would also clean up my table etiquette."

"Is that a request?" I ask, truly confused.

"I don't know. Are you offering?" he counters.

_TDF_

**AN: For as much trouble as I had with the last chapter, this little blurb of their dinner was stuck in my head so I decided to throw it up here for everyone. Thoughts?**

**Remember, no Beta, just me trying to have fun.**

**And then there was one…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. (Do shouty capitals make it more true?)**

_TDF_

Wednesday, October 5, 2011 – 9:48 pm – Home, Bayview Apartments, Port Angeles, WA

**Text received from Aly B.** (9:48:04 pm): I am a sex goddess. Thankyouverymuch.

**Response from Bella** (9:48: 42 pm): NO. I refuse to accept this upcoming text conversation. Change the topic.

**Aly** (9:49:07 pm): Wait until you are in a relationship and have successfully seduced your boyfriend in his place of work and want to share…

**Bella **(9:49:32 pm): Damn it, Alice, kids learn about the history of our great nation in that room. Gross. This isn't Sex and The City, we live in Port Angeles.

**Aly **(9:49:54 pm): Well now they can learn about the history of my great fornication BowChickaWowWow *sexy dances around living room*

**Bella **(9:50:18 pm): How are you the same person that I am starting a new business with?

**Aly **(9:50:58 pm): Shut up. You knew what you were signing up for. Speaking of business…did Dr. DoMe really catch you doing a karaoke to 'All I Want' yesterday morning?

**Bella** (9:51:24 pm): Yes and then he called me adorable and left a ridiculously large tip. This morning I got to meet the other Dr. Cullen and then got another large tip of which Dr. Cullen Sr. did not approve of.

**Aly** (9:52:23 pm): Oh isn't Carlisle gorgeous? *sigh* I hope Jazzy looks like that in 30+ years.

**Aly **(9:52:58 pm): And what is so bad about the big tips?

**Bella **(9:54:07 pm): Yes, he is fantastic looking. Like Robert Redford in The Natural.

**Bella** (9:55:36 pm): And the big tips are making me uncomfortable. It's like he feels bad for me or thinks I need it. He said on Sunday it was his way of putting karma in his favor. I mean that is gross right?

**Aly **(9:57: 23 pm): Yeah, it is a bit conceited. But I am going to be lay down some best friend honesty, okay?

**Bella **(9:57:53 pm): Go for it, I need it right now.

**Aly** (10:01:21 pm): It is just a crush, Bella. He is married and this is just a crush. You need to stop over analyzing, over thinking, and most importantly over feeling. You really need to get over it and move on. I am your best friend, I love you, but I am getting sick of the whining over a guy you can't have. And not because of anything about you, but because he is married. Get over it. Move on.

**Bella **(10:04:34 pm): Ouch. Thanks I needed to hear that…I think… I am going to take that and a glass of wine to bed tonight.

**Bella **(10:05:03 pm): or maybe a whole bottle.

**Aly **(10:05:57 pm): Sometimes there are things only a best friend can tell you. I still love you.

**Bella **(10:06:28 pm): I love you, too. Goodnight Alice.

**Aly** (10:07:01 pm): Goodnight Bella.

_TDF_

**AN: Alice is going to go through a bitchy phase for a while, so brace yourself. She will still be kinky but with a bitchy sugar coating, awesome right?**

**I said two chapters tomorrow, it MAY turn into three, can't quite get a read on where they are all at right now. This is what happens when you write as you go only 24hrs before you post…*bites nails***

**Need to send a BIG shout out to IWant2Sparkle who writes the fabulous "Dandelion" and LiveThruYou are my pre-readers. They make me feel better when I freak about wordy confusing chapters. They are fantastic.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Remember, no Beta, just me. :-/**

**See you tomorrow. Join me on twitter: EllisBell725, I tend to have some fun there.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Thursday, October 6, 2011 – 8:15am – The Daily Fix, Port Angeles, WA

You know that voice is inside your head, Sleepy Carl or whomever, that talks to you, tells you what to do and informs you when you are being an idiot? Well whoever she is, she is screaming at me right now that I am being a creeper. And the truth is I probably am.

Dr. Cullen came into the café twenty minutes prior wearing jeans, a v-neck sweater, and leather jacket. About five seconds after my brain registered that he looks better in plain clothes than he does in scrubs, all hope of behaving like a normal person fled me. And it seems the harder I try to behave normally the weirder my actions actually become.

So far I have pretended to fill the desert display cooler while actually just watching him read the New York Times, but ended up freezing my ears off and getting frosting in my hair. I organized the magazine rack by his chair, wiped down the already clean tables near him, and ferried the same empty dish tub from the sink to the trash station and back five times. I don't think he has noticed.

Currently I am crouched behind the register and counter, pretty successfully pulling off a Buster Bluth style disappearing act. This is the exact opposite of the advice Alice had given me less than 12 hours previous, but I cannot help myself when he is around. Dr. Cullen walks into the café and eloquent Masters student Bella Swan becomes the spastic, bumbling, and borderline creepy barista Isabella.

Is this what Tanya meant when she said I would be torn between going left and right? Am I torn between being crazy and sane, but am staying stubbornly on my fencepost, straddling the two behaviors? Damn those Denali sisters and their misplaced wisdom.

"BELLA!" Alice's voice shouts from somewhere inside the café.

I immediately shriek and fall on my ass. Laying on the tiled floor staring at the ceiling, I start pinching my thigh violently and muttering "wake up, wake up, wake up."

Alice's spiky hair and flawless face come into view and she is trying hard to hide her laughter.

"What on earth were you doing crouching behind the counter like that? and stop pinching yourself, you are going to bleed soon," she scolds me, swatting away my hand.

"Uhhh…" I start to reveal my shame to Alice when a smooth voice and the tips of copper hair in my vision halt my confession.

"Isabella, are you okay? There was quite a commotion when you fell," he explains as he leans further over the counter.

"Penny," I croak. "I was picking up a penny and Alice surprised me when she yelled, and I fell."

Alice helps me up from the floor and I studiously try and avoid eye contact with Dr. Cullen. A glance at the clock tells me it is time to leave if I want to make it to the library on time, but I am hesitant to leave Alice with Dr. Cullen.

Alice being Alice sticks her hand right out to Dr. Cullen as I cower behind the desert display cooler just like Buster Bluth, today's hero apparently.

"Alice Brandon, owner of The Daily Fix. I have never seen you in here before, and I am here almost everyday," Alice smiles winningly.

"Edward Cullen, we went to high school together and I believe you are working on a project with my mother," Dr. Cullen shoots his eyes quickly my way then back to Alice.

"Oh my gosh, Edward Cullen, it is nice to see you again." Alice never takes her eyes off of him as she reaches out and yanks me into her side.

"This is my opening manager Isabella Swan, but everyone calls her Bella," Alice explains. "She is actually a reference librarian here in Port Angeles but she and I have developed a business plan for a sort of cultural center café that your mother is helping us with."

Alice just laid my entire life story out for Dr. Cullen in one breath and all I can do is stand here and smile like an idiot.

"Well, Dr. Cullen, Alice," I address them both as I extract my arm from Alice's grasp. "Thank you for your concern, but I am just fine now and need to get going."

"I actually need to leave as well," Dr. Cullen looks at his watch. "Can I walk you out?'

I can hear Alice's almost silent snort of disapproval and studiously avoid her gaze, "That would be nice, let me gather my things."

Dr. Cullen smiles and turns to gather his own items while Alice follows me into the back room.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Alice hisses. "He is married and I told you to forget this, yet I find you stalking him from behind the cash register."

"Alice shove it," I say patiently, throwing a scarf around my neck and gathering my duffle of work clothes. "He is walking me to my car not impregnating me with his bastard green eyed babies. Plus you were extra friendly and polite thirty seconds ago, what's with the about-face?"

"I have to be nice to him, he is Esme's son. We need to put our best foot forward with all of the Cullen's, not put one lonely cooch forward for their _married_ son," Alice sneers.

"I am not whoring myself out to him in any way, so fuck you, Alice," I counter.

I leave Alice spluttering in the employee room and meet Dr. Cullen at the front of the café. He holds the door open for me and I smile and nod in thanks. We are quiet as we walk to the parking lot and this whole walking out together idea seems a bit pointless.

"My mother seems very enthused by your business venture," Dr. Cullen finally speaks. "But I have to say I was a bit jealous that she got to know you before I did. I have always wanted to talk to you more, but the café setting isn't very conducive for in-depth talks with your favorite barista."

I blush and look at my feet as we approach my car. My inner warning bells are going off about this man's marital status, but something about standing next to this man turns me into cold butter in a hot pan, quick to melt and fast to sizzle, and my gut is telling me I'll be even quicker to get burned.

"Well this is me, thanks for walking me out Dr. Cullen, it's such a tough neighborhood," I laugh at my joke and he joins in.

He runs his hand through his hair and it is like an echo of Teddy standing before me.

"Isabella, please call me Edward, you make me feel so old with all this Dr. Cullen stuff," he shrugs and half smiles.

"Then please call me, Bella," I smile back. "Have a good day, Edward."

With that farewell I leave Edward standing in the parking lot staring after my departing '97 Jeep.

_TDF_

**AN: This chapter and Bella's Buster Bluth behavior is dedicated to all my lurkers out there. I was a lurker for a long time in this fandom and everytime someone used the title all I could picture was Buster Bluth's bald head and glasses peaking out from behind a corner to read a fic then run away. I've been watching my Hits and Visitors, I know you lurkers are out there so 'Hello and thanks for reading!'**

**One more quick update today. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

_TDF_

Thursday, October 6, 2011 – 6:23 pm – Ambrose Aquinas Business College, Port Angeles, WA

**Text received from Charlie **(6:23: 42 pm): CALL JAKE

**Response from Bella** (6:32:41 pm): A please or thank you without the shouty caps would be nice.

**Charlie **(6:34:21 pm): THUMB7S TOO BIG BUTTON7S 7SMALL

**Bella** (6:35:07 pm): Millions of men around the world have mastered texting with much larger thumbs.

**Charlie **(6:37:58 pm): CALL JAKE NICE BOY TALL

**Bella** (6:38:17 pm): I saved the message and will think about. Life is busy right now.

**Charlie **(6:40:02 pm): CALL JAKE. DON'T TEXT IN CLA7S7S

**Bella **(6:40:53 pm): Goodnight Charlie

**Charlie **(6:42:08 pm): NIGHT BELL7S

_TDF_

Thursday, October 6, 2011 – 6:58 pm – Ambrose Aquinas Business College, Port Angeles, WA

**Text received from Teddy M. **(6:58:29 pm): You are a genius. Flowers. Dinner. Gift. Genius.

**Response from Bella **(7:01:34 pm): Dinner is over already? Its only 7.

**Teddy** (7:02:11 pm): I made five o'clock reservations at The Wharf and told my mom we were there for the Early Bird Special.

**Bella **(7:03:03 pm): You are an ass.

**Teddy** (7:03:56 pm): It was hilarious.

**Bella **(7:04:28 pm): Did your mother laugh?

**Teddy **(7:05:03 pm): Not out loud, but she was laughing on the inside.

**Bella** (7:05:41 pm): I am happy the gift and flowers pleased her enough that she ignored your 'joke'

**Teddy **(7:06:02 pm): There were tears. I am the favorite.

**Bella **(7:06:31 pm): You are the only.

**Teddy **(7:07:11 pm): Are you texting in class? TskTsk Miss Swan such a bad student.

**Bella **(7:07:47 pm): Goodnight Teddy.

_TDF_

Thursday, October 6, 2011 – 7:42 pm – Ambrose Aquinas Business College, Port Angeles, WA

**Text received from Aly B. **(7:42:15 pm): I miss you.

**Response from Bella** (7:42:59 pm): It hasn't even been 12 hours.

**Aly** (7:43:19 pm): Yeah but we parted on bad terms. I was a bitch. You were a bitch. There was lots of bitchiness and it made me a bitch all day.

**Bella **(7:44:02 pm): You are always a bitch.

**Aly **(7:44:58 pm): Bella, come on, be serious. This is my mea culpa.

**Bella** (7:45:32 pm): Aly, I am in class right now. We can talk this out later.

**Aly **(7:45:59 pm): Ladies Night at O'Mallorys tomorrow?

**Bella **(7:46: 13 pm): Sounds good. Goodnight Alice.

"I will be taking this Miss Swan," Professor Molina says as he swipes my phone from my hands.

Is this high school? Can a professor in an MBA class really confiscate your cell phone? These questions are rushing through my head as the heat rushes up my face. I was just thoroughly embarrassed in front of 18 other masters students.

"I have been a tenured professor at this prestigious institution for twenty-two years," the old man drones on and I know I am in for a public tongue lashing. "and nothing has become a greater hindrance to the learning process than these infernal contraptions and the rise of texting."

The sneer on his face is lethal and I am suddenly hit with a pang of sympathy for whatever grandchildren this guy may have.

"You all have bachelors degrees and many of you have worked in the real world for many years, you all should know better than to text, tweet, or _facebook _while in the presence of someone speaking. I am sick of seeing all of your noses buried in these devices and not pay attention to class."

He pauses and looks around the room and you can feel the tension in the room rising. Just then the hook from Run-DMC's 'Mary, Mary' rings through the lecture hall as my cell phone lights up in Professor Molina's hand.

_Mary Mary Why you buggin?_

My phone was on silent, the only reason it would alert was if someone sent me media text.

Shit. Alice.

"Therefore to set a precedent for further classroom interruptions I am forced to make an example out of Miss Swan. I hope there is nothing on here you don't want the whole class to hear."

He glares at me and I am transported back to ninth grade when Mrs. Tracey read my note to Clare Herman about Steve Franklin in front of the entire American Literature class.

Professor Molina brings the phone up and is surprisingly adept at using an iPhone. His eyes scan back and forth before going wide as saucers then shooting straight to me in appalled mortification.

Trying to collect himself he clears his throat and straightens his shoulders before reading " 'Bella-Boo I am truly sorry for being a bitch. Please accept these as an apology. Love you, Aly,' and it is accompanied by a truly vulgar picture. Shame on you Miss Swan."

He walks back over to me and hands me my phone with an evil glare. I can feel the eyes of the entire class on me as I look to my phone.

And there on my screen is a Cock Bouquet from Alice.

**AN: If you are so inclined and over the age of 18 go google 'Cock Bouquet' and you will see the kind gift Alice sent Bella.**

**Charlie's shouty capital, monosyllabic texts are based on real texts my father sends me. 'HUNGRY,' 'NO COFFEE FILT MORE PLEASE,' and 'HOME?' are the extent of my father's texting abilities and thought it fit well with Charlie.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review, let me know what you think, what you like, or what you think could change. I respond to every review, alert, and favorite!**

**Remember, no Beta, just me having fun getting these crazy kids on paper.**

**See ya, Friday!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Friday, October 7, 2011 – 7:56 am – The Daily Fix Coffee Café – Port Angeles, WA

I finally have a chance to breathe and wash my hands after a 15 minute rush that had me jumping.

I look at my watch and wonder whether Dr. Edward Cullen, the new name I have taken to calling him in my mind, is going to come into the café today. I don't know if I want him to show up or not. I would like a morning free of him to get space and think on this crush, but I am so addicted to his presence, I fear I may go through withdrawal.

As though I have the power to conjure his presence with my thoughts alone, I hear the all too familiar throat clearing from behind me.

*AHEM*

I turn slowly and greet him with a timid smile. I assume that if I move slowly and think out every word and every action, I will be able to survive an interaction with this man without embarrassing myself.

"Good morning, Bella," he smiles a Colgate worthy smile at me. "I like being able to call you that now."

I smile at him in return and place my hands on the counter. "Good morning, Dr. Edward Cullen."

He laughs heartily and throws his head back and cannot help but admire his throat and masculine slightly scruffy jaw.

"Touche. Touche, Bella," he is still laughing. "Just Edward, please."

"Okay, Just Edward," I smile confidently and realize we are definitely flirting. "Earl Grey?"

He shakes his head as he chuckles and his Colgate smile turns into a slightly crooked smoldering grin and my heart flips. He just nods and watches me as I prepare his hot water.

"Yesterday, I said I always wanted an opportunity to chat with you alone here, and today my wish is granted. I must be wearing my lucky socks."

"Lucky socks? Are you superstitious?" I ask as I slide his packet of tea and cup of hot water slowly across the counter.

"A bit," he shrugs. "A leftover habit from playing sports in high school, I guess."

"Superstition is one of the first signs of OCD, and OCD is a known cause of hoarding. Are you a hoarder, Edward? You do drink a lot of Earl Grey tea." I teasingly warn. I don't really know if any of its true, but it is fun to tease him, and I am hoping if this continues, that maybe we could become friends.

He chuckles and leans his hips into the counter a bit as he prepares his tea in front of me. He is more relaxed than I have ever seen him and I can feel myself growing more comfortable and attracted to his charm.

"Well I can probably admit to being a bit OCD, but definitely not the hoarding. I just moved here and have next to no furniture to my name," he laughs.

"You can just say your interior designer was a minimalist."

"I will have to remember that the next time my mother comes over and scoffs at the sterility of my temporary dwelling," he smiles and I can hear my ovaries sigh.

"So, I was wondering, hoping really," he blushes and looks down at his shoes before meeting me with gorgeous, shining, hopeful green eyes. "I was hoping you would like to go out with me some time. I know we don't really know each other that well, but then again that is what courtship is for isn't it? I heard The Wharf is a lovely restaurant, or perhaps you would know a better place?"

I blink at him. Shock, disappointment, and the tiniest twinge of lust rush through me at his question. He wants me. Me! But he is a married man, and there is no way I could ever say yes and respect myself.

"No, I really do not think that would be appropriate, sir," I respond solemnly.

"Is it because I am a customer here, is that why it would be inappropriate? Or, because of your relationship with my mother? Because I assure you that she would be thrilled, she adores you."

His confused adittude about this is starting to piss me off. He is openly and calmly suggesting we start an affair. I take a deep breath and sigh as I shake my head.

"I know your mother and she would not be thrilled, especially by your behavior. Why are you pushing this? Especially considering your situation."

"What situation? After the way we have interacted and you behaved, I just assumed that you…" he hedges but something inside me snaps and I interrupt him.

"How dare you make that assumption about me? You bring your wife in here less than a week ago. Y_our wife_, Dr. Cullen, your blonde, bitchy, big breasted wife. A woman so thoroughly and completely the opposite of me. What, is she not doing it for you? Decided to go slumming? Find someone different, see if that gets your rocks off? Just because you are a handsome and successful doctor does not mean that I would drop everything to date you, especially knowing full well you are married. Do you really think that much of yourself? Do you think that little of me?"

He puts his cup down and starts waving his hands in effort to cut me off. It only serves to further rile me up.

"Bella, I think there has been a big misunderstanding," he tries to explain.

"Oh yes, lets blame it on the silly barista for misunderstanding a philandering egotistical doctor, you cannot recover your reputation now, _Dr. Cullen._ The damage is done, this crush of mine is thoroughly squashed._"_

"Bella, stop, please," he pleads and for a second I waiver, but with a deep breath I find my voice.

"Please leave sir, I am going to ask you to not return to this café in the future," I sneer at him. "You will only be embarrassing yourself."

And as he practically sprints out of the café, I can feel the adrenaline pumping through my system making me shake. My heart breaks and all hope of finding some middle ground with Dr. Edward Cullen is shattered.

_TDF_

**AN: Wrote this day backwards, from post three to one, when I usually write in chronological order. Part of this chapter was written during the bottom of the ninth as I rocked back and forth on my couch cursing the Yankees and praying for Jose Valverde. And it worked because we won. Now onto Texas.**

**Okay enough of my Tiger Love. **

**Remember, no Beta, just me up late watching baseball and Always Sunny trying to make the scenes and story in my head make sense for all of you…**

**Two more updates today. Happy Friday! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Also, please don't copy, re-post, or translate this. **

_TDF_

Friday, October 7, 2011 – 8:11 am – The Daily Fix Coffee Café, Port Angeles, WA

"_You have reached the cell phone of Alice Brandon owner of The Daily Fix Coffee Café, please leave your name number and a brief message after the tone and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you and have a fantastic day."_

"Dude you have to change your greeting, your voice sounds like a sex-line operator in that message, it squicks me out everytime. Guh, but that is not why I called you.

"Dr. Edward Cullen just asked me out on a date. He asked me out on a date and I yelled at him and told him how disgusting and offensive his behavior is and asked him not to return to the café. I just turned down Edward while I simultaneously banned Esme's son from the café. That is both following and contradicting everything you told me.

"I can't believe that just happened. The first time a man asks me out in months and I go all Grendel's Mother on him. I need to date someone that wants to date me and isn't a pig….JAKE! I am calling Jake. Okay ladies night tonight, I will fill you in, call me, text me, whatever."

_TDF_

Friday, October 7, 2011 – 8:13 am – The Daily Fix Coffee Café, Port Angeles, WA

"_This is Jacob Black's phone. Please leave a message."_

"Hello, Jacob. This is Bella Swan. I apologize for taking so long to return your message. I would love to meet up some time how does next Wednesday sound? We could meet at O'Mallory's and watch whichever playoff game is on? Or we could go to The Wharf if you are looking for something more romantical. Haha. Did I just say romantical? Jeebus. Okay just text me and we will make plans. It was good to hear from you again."

_TDF_

Friday, October 7, 2011 – 8:15 am – The Daily Fix Coffee Café, Port Angeles, WA

I am breathless after rambling through two panicked and impulsive voicemails. I bend over, putting my hands on my knees and try to take some deep calming breaths. It isn't working.

In the span of twenty minutes I have bitched out the most handsome man I have ever met in my life, left a rambling message for Alice when we are technically still fighting, and then asked a practical stranger on a 'romantical' date. I have lost my damn mind.

And then it hits me, I wore orange underwear today.

_TDF_

**AN: I wrote this during the Tigers v. Yankees game. Blame all my bad grammar on CC Sabathia.**

**Remember, no Beta, just me. **

**More updates later. **

**Someone, somewhere must have rec'd The Daily Fix this morning because my hits, reads and alerts have blown up. Please let me know if someone rec'd this to you because I want to hug them!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Friday, October 7, 2011 – 12:47 pm – Ladies Night, O'Mallory's Pub & Grub, Port Angeles, WA

"Bella, your 'bad luck' is not because of orange panties. It's not even bad luck, it's just your lack of verbal filter and tendency to go a bit loopy regarding all things Edward Cullen," Alice pats me on the back with surprising force from her tiny hand, as I drunkenly wallow in my day's failures.

"Tanya Denali is a bit of a kook and could not possibly foresee that because you wore a pair of orange panties, you would yell at a customer and son of our business partner, then ask a stranger that left you a creepy voicemail on a date. All of that foresight stuff is just a bunch of hogwash."

Alice growls a little thinking of Tanya's misplaced meddling in her own life and hands me my fourth pomegranate martini of the night. I know I should stop, the voice in my head tells me four martinis is a bad idea, but I take a drink instead.

"Well," I slur to Alice. "I couldn't chance anymore fuck-ups. I took my panties off at lunchtime and shoved 'em in my purse after I knocked over a cart of books for re-shelving. Wasn't taking anymore chances."

Alice's peels of laughter ring out and I am not sure if she is laughing at my clumsiness or the fact that I am sitting here commando. She starts in on a story about her day at the restaurant supply store and I allow her voice to be drowned out by the hustle and bustle of O'Mallory's on ladies night.

I am surrounded by beautiful young women, dressed to the nines, dancing, laughing, flirting and hoping to catch the eye of one of the few eligible males in the bar. I am hit with a sudden pang to my gut when I realize that I cannot possibly continue to compete with these girls. Everyday more and more women turn 21 and I keep getting older and less attractive.

An ear piercing shriek from Alice brings me out of my self-pitying haze, and I almost fall off my stool as I whip around to see what is the matter.

I must move to slow because Alice's tongue is already half way down Jasper's esophagus by the time I am able to fully react to the moment. Those two must have tongues made of magnets.

"Well hey there Miss Isabella Swan," Teddy smirks as he siddles up next to me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I slur and reel back.

"Jasper was concerned by all of the drunken texts Alice was sending him, so we dropped my car at your place and came here to pick you two up."

Teddy smiles triumphantly. Ugh.

"I don't need a knight in shining armor to drive me home from the bar," I sneer. "That is what taxi cabs are for."

"Give me a chance, Swan," Teddy shoulder bumps me and I wobble on my stool a little.

"Look at you," he chuckles. "Alice really got you sloshed tonight, didn't she?"

"I had a bad day and she was trying to make-up for a disagreement we had earlier this week," I shrug off his judgment.

"Well you need to be at work in less than five hours, so let's get you home," he tugs on my elbow gently and gathers my purse.

"Excuse me, _DAD_," I frown at him. "But, Alice gave me the day off tomorrow. So, I don't have to go anywhere."

Teddy slides onto the stool next to me and I suddenly realize that Alice and Jasper have left.

"Alice didn't say goodbye," I whine.

"She didn't have the chance, I think Jasper swallowed her tongue," Teddy jokes and I laugh like it's the funniest joke I have ever heard.

"So, now that your friend is gone, do you want to sit here and help me bat off a bunch of college girls in short skirts, or do you want me to take you home?" He eyes me confidently knowing my answer already.

"Home," I sigh.

_TDF_

As he drives my Jeep back to my apartment, Teddy will not stop glancing over at me. I stopped by the bathroom on our way out of the bar and tried to clean myself up, but I am sure I still look like quite the drunken mess. Teddy is usually half inebriated himself when I am in such a state, he is probably appalled at my appearance.

_Its Teddy, what do I care?_ I ask myself. Drunken me just shrugs and crosses her arms in response.

"Come on, Swan," Teddy encourages. "Buck up, you are usually a much more enthusiastic and entertaining drunk. This sad Bella routine is getting me down."

"I told you I had a bad day," I whine. "Edward Cullen asked me on a date and I freaked out on his married ass, banning him from the café, then I called up Jacob Black, one of my dad's friends kids, someone I haven't laid eyes on since I was ten, and asked him on a romantic date to The Wharf."

"Good on you, telling Cullen off. He deserves it, and I don't care what Alice says about customer service," he grins over at me, before returning his eyes to the road

"Sucks about the date, though," Teddy shrugged. "Just go out the once and then you will be free to date other more qualified and familiar men.

I snort at that. Qualified and familiar men, I know no one that falls under that category. Maybe I should just buy my ten cats now, Teddy could drive me by a 24hr animal shelter. Those have to exist somewhere.

"Whatever," I huff. "It's not even my fault all of this happened anyway."

"What do you mean it isn't your fault? You were the one that said the words that got you a date with a stranger and told off Cullen," he asks confused. "Though I will maintain that yelling at Cullen was a brilliant move."

"It's because I wore orange today," I pout.

"Bella you can't be serious, a piece of clothing cannot hold any control over your luck or karma or what have you. Trust me, I played baseball for years, we had all sorts of stupid superstitions, none of them were true. Wearing a certain color did not change your luck today," Teddy stresses as he laughs at me.

"No, I am serious! It was my panties," I start to ramble. "My panties were orange and Tanya said don't wear orange on Friday, but I did, and look at all that happened. So I had to take them off. Had to put them in my purse and spend the day commando. I am commando right now."

Teddy, obviously shocked and maybe a little disgusted by my revelation, jerks the car over onto the shoulder briefly. The quick readjustment causes my purse to tumble over off the console between us and my orange lace panties fly out and land right in Teddy's lap.

**AN: Soooo much longer than I ever intended it to be. And half the things I wanted to be said tonight weren't. Meh. Hope you still like it.**

**Remember, no Beta, though LiveThruYou and IWant2Sparkle give me greenlights everynight, it is just me writing in the moment and having fun with these goofy characters.**

**See you tomorrow! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Saturday, October 8, 2011 – 10:48 am – Home, Bayview Apartments, Port Angeles, WA

_You have three unheard messages. First message._

"Hey Bell, this is Jacob Black. I received your message and am pumped that you would consider a romantic dinner with me. Charlie said you were in need of a man's company and its weird that he is worried about your sex life, but I think its cool that you are so open about it. The Wharf on Wednesday sounds wonderful. I will pick you up at your apartment at 7 p.m. I have already looked up your address and your facebook page so I am sure we will have plenty to talk about, my Dad even found pictures of us bathing together. And just so you know I do plan on going dutch. See you Wednesday!"

_Message deleted. Next message._

"Hey there Kiddo its your Dad. Billy just called and said you asked Jake out on a date. That's a little forward of you, but I am happy to see you are open to the opportunity. Jake's a nice boy. A little awkward and…uh…verbose…but you should have a good time. We will talk more tomorrow over Lasagna. See you around five, kiddo."

_Message deleted. Next message._

"Don't get older Bella. Stay 25 forever. With each year that passes, I can tolerate my alcohol less and less. But god, the drunk sex with Jasper was amazing. The boys are grilling out at their place and watching the first game of them American League Championship tonight. Game starts at 5:05 pm, If you make it through work with your hangover come on over and save me from nine innings of yelling boys and boredom. Smooches, this is Alice by the way."

_Message deleted. End of messages._

_TDF_

**AN: Someone, somewhere must have rec'd my fic because all of my stats more than doubled the daily average. So thank you, you wonderful anonymous person!**

**Reviews are always appreciated and I reply to every alert, favorite and review!**

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**

**Short one for now. I am off to work but no worries, two more, later today.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Saturday, October 8, 2011 – 6:17 pm – Teddy & Jasper's House, Port Angeles, WA

"They are just gone, Alice. Gone. The panties and my favorite lipstick. There is some pervert out there pulling a Buffalo Bill; dancing around in my lipstick in panties singing Right Said Fred," I lament.

After grilling up some burgers and brats the boys retired to the living room to watch the Tigers play the Rangers and Alice I set up camp in the kitchen. Tired of the Edward Cullen topic, I decided to reveal the current MIA status of my orange panties.

"Are you sure you have retraced all your steps? Library, bar, car, home…"Alice lists off all the places I have already checked.

"Yes, and do you know how embarrassing it was having to pull Demetri aside at O'Mallory's and ask him if he has seen an orange pair of Hanky Pankys?" I rest my head on the kitchen table as the boys shout and yell at the tv in living room.

"Do you remember dropping your purse or tipping it over at the bar? I mean they probably hit the floor and got swept up after last call," Alice shrugs.

"I can't remember anything after your tongue in Jasper's throat and Teddy taking my keys. I mean you are probably right, they just got swept away, but I can't ignore the feeling that someone has them," I sigh.

This morning, I woke up, checked my voicemail, then went to retrieve my panties from their hiding spot in my purse, but they were gone along with my favorite tube of Bobbi Brown Mod Pink lipstick. In that moment a feeling of dread washed over me and I knew someone else was in possession of my bad luck panties.

"What has you blushing over there, Masen?" Alice teases and I look up to see Teddy frozen in the doorway, staring at Alice and I, wide eyed and blushing.

"Talk of my panties has probably scandalized him, Teddy looks at me like his kid sister," I explain.

Alice simply quirks a brow at me and then at Teddy.

"Yup," he agrees as he swipes two more beers from the fridge. "Bella panties. Gross."

_TDF_

**AN: Another shortie. I am trying to get back to shorter chapters, they take less out of me since I am writing three or four a day. But no worried tonight's next update will be long. And it is on its way to you soon!**

**I want to take this chance to quickly thank all of you that have stuck with me and keep reading this everyday! I am glad that this makes other people laugh. **

**Remember, no Beta, just two late night pre-readers, IWant2Sparkle and LiveThruYou, who catch me when I refer to the wrong Edward. They rock.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Sunday, October 9, 2011 – 12:14 am – Teddy & Jasper's House, Port Angeles, WA

"So not only did you make it to the minors but another guy from your high school made it pro? What are the odds," I am astonished as Teddy explains Forks High Schools history of great baseball.

"Not just anybody, but your beloved Dr. Edward Cullen's big brother Emmett. We won the state championship four years in a row, a lot of kids got a lot of good deals because of it," he shrugs over his beer.

"He is not beloved," I cringe, tired of talking about it, thinking about it, obsessing over it.

"I loved that girl and he wants to cheat on her. Typical," Teddy shakes his head and chugs down the rest of his beer before standing to get another. "Want another?"

I shake my head but he retrieves two more anyway. I spent the evening safely nursing coca-colas and water; two hangovers in a week is a bad habit to start.

"Don't worry these are both for me," he grins as he sits back down.

We sit in silence for a while; comfortable enough with each other to just enjoy the evening until we hear groans and giggles from the general direction of the living room.

"Oh god, I hear enough detail about their sex life, I don't need to literally here it," I complain. "I think it is time for me to go.'

"You should try being one bedroom away when they are going it at. I had to invest in Bose noise cancelling headphones," he confesses.

"Don't go yet," he grabs my arm and doesn't let go. "I can turn on the fire pit and we will sit outside."

I follow Teddy outside, and it doesn't take long to get comfortable in the Adirondack chairs around the gas fire pit. Teddy pulls his chair up close to mine and we both put our feet up as we stare at the dancing flames.

"So you played high school baseball with a major leaguer, that is pretty damn cool, did you ever run into him while you were playing in the minors?" I ask.

It isn't often that Teddy opens up about himself. We have been friends ever since he moved back to Port Angeles and came into the library with one of his classes. Once Alice started dating jasper, the four of became a tight knit little group.

"I played with Emmett _and_ Edward Cullen in high school, we were practically inseparable," he admits. "I told you this before didn't I?"

I shake my head and he sighs and runs his hands through his hair before continuing.

"I met Edward my first day of third grade after moving to Forks with my mom. From then on we were inseparable. Edward and Edward quickly became Edward and Teddy and we often just followed Emmett around like lost puppy dogs.

"My mom worked a lot as a paralegal, trying to finance her new life as single mom so I spent a lot of time at the Cullen's and when they started Little League so did I. Emmett was amazing from the get go, and Edward and I found our niche as a great p itcher and catcher duo. We all just got better and better, immediately making Varsity when we got to high school.

"Senior year, we were both up for the same scholarship to the University of Miami's baseball program. They are one of the best programs out there. Long story short, we went out to a party one night, we drove home and there was an accident. I got out with only scratches and Edward was so beat up, his baseball career was over.

"I got the scholarship and left for Miami the day after we graduated. Eight weeks later, I get an email that Edward had eloped with my girlfriend. I thought we were still dating, she would call or email every few days, I was head over heels in love with that gorgeous, crazy, headstrong girl. And she married my best friend."

I reach over and grab his hand. I don't know if he still has feelings for this girl, but I can hear how much he still hurts over the betrayal in his voice. His commitment phobic, womanizing ways make more sense now.

"Emmett was at University of Virginia and since we were in the same conference I saw him and his parents every once and a while. It was hard, they used to be like family but then they just stopped talking to me. Edward cut me off after the accident and his family quickly followed suit. Well, Emmett still talked, anytime he came up to bat or slid home he would make sure to knock me over or hiss nasty things at me.

"I missed them so much back in those days. My mom missed them too, she only had me, ya know? And when Edward and Emmett came over and ate all of her food and rubbed their stinky feet all over her couch she loved it. Said it was like having three sons instead of one. I hate how they hurt her."

My heart is breaking for Teddy. The logical part of my brain knows there are two sides of every story and I hate to believe the bad stuff about the Cullens, but poor Teddy looks so sad in this moment that I feel completely useless.

"I met her you know," I blurt. "She was with Edward at the café last Sunday. She is gorgeous. I told Alice she was a member of the 4-B club, beautiful, bitchy, blonde and busty."

"Those must be new," Teddy laughs. "Janie was always blonde, beautiful, and bitchy, but never busty. A member of the Itty-Bitty Titty committee, actually."

"Janie? Edward called her Rose and Rosalie, is that her middle name?" I ask.

Teddy's brow furrows, "Nope, Jane Marie Beauchamp."

The wheels in my head start to turn and as Edward's ringless finger and interrupted explanations flash through my mind I realize I might have been wrong about his intentions.

"Teddy, is Emmett married?" I hedge.

"What is with all the Cullen questions, Bella? I thought you were over this," he is getting frustrated and I feel bad, but I have to know.

"Please Teddy, I was really rude to Edward over something that might have been a big misunderstanding," I plead.

Teddy sighs and runs his hands through his hair, "Uh, I think I heard he married some two bit lingerie model a few years back. A blonde with big tits and a big attitude that never quite hit it big, so she married big."

I nod a bit as we sit there in silence and I process all the information Teddy has given me tonight. I still don't know whether Edward is married or why his family was so hurtful to Teddy, all I know for certain is that I have some googling to do.

_TDF_

**AN: This is so fresh off the presses not even my Pre-readers got to read this. I actually re-wrote it this afternoon so be gentle.**

**No funny a bit of sad. Hope you like it and some of your questions have been answered.**

**Thanks fore reading and reviewing! See you tomorrow for the return of Tanya and Irina!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Sunday, October 9, 2011 – 10:27 am – The Daily Fix Coffee Café, Port Angeles, WA

I am not getting enough sleep. Having two jobs, grad school, and a social life are draining me. I think the roller coaster of emotions I've had myself on aren't helping much either.

I am hypnotized by the alluring comfort of the leather couch, which is calling to me from its cozy spot by the fireplace, when Irina and Tanya Denali walk in.

"Good morning Tanya, Irina," I greet, surprised to see both of them on a Sunday morning.

"Good morning, Bella," Irina greets me with a smile. "It's the last nice weekend of Indian Summer so we decided to take a walk for our coffee."

"Good morning, Bella. Irina, go get us a table, I will order," Tanya instructs her sister with a little shove.

"Watch yourself, Tanya," Irina eyes her sister before picking out a table by the fireplace.

Irina daudles about the register and counter ordering their coffee, examining the breakfast food in the display case, and talking about her cats. Finally, with a quick glance over her shoulder she leans in close to me over the counter.

"Is my sister watching me?" Tanya asks in a hushed voice.

I look over and sure enough Irina has her eyes trained on the two of us. I nod my answer to Tanya.

"Damn. Okay, here is the plan. In five minutes I am going to stand up and stretch, if I reach for the sky it means the plan is off, but if I reach forward, meet me by the bathrooms so I can read your fortune," she rattles off.

Confused I just thrust my open palm at her, "Here, just do it now, I don't understand the cloak and dagger routine."

Tanya gasps and slaps my hand away with so much force it stings. I stare at her wide eyed and frozen in my place. I never knew any of my grandparents, but I now know what it feels like to be thoroughly chastised by a senior.

"Now you've gone and done it!" Tanya exclaims. "I made a bet with her that she couldn't go a week without accosting strangers with her thinly veiled euphemisms and she said that I couldn't go a week without telling people about their futures. First one to fold has to wrestle Mr. Rochester into his waistcoat for the next three photo shoots. He is 18 pounds of fat, fur and claws...

"...and I cannot help but share my gift of foresight. I was given this gift for the good of others..."she rambles on.

Tanya is too busy mumbling and giving me the death glare to notice her sister sidle up to next her. Irina gives me a triumphant smile before her face morphs.

"What did I tell you, Tanya? You made it what twelve hours? Leave Bella alone. Sit down I will carry our food over," Irina sneers and scolds her sister.

"No no no no…Bella listens to me and she has a bad week ahead of her and she needs my guidance…"

"Sit. Down. Tanya," Irina interrupts and elbows her sister away from the counter.

"….Bella! Keep your mind open and your legs closed!...ummph stop pushing me, Irina, I am going…I am going," Tanya calls over her shoulder.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that if you listen to the ramblings of a mad woman, then you yourself are mad?" Irina scolds me while gently but authoritatively shoving her back towards their seats.

When Tanya is out of earshot Irina turns back to me like that cat that got the canary.

"Speaking of rambling old mad women," she eyes me up and down. "Have you let any cocks in your henhouse, yet?"

_TDF_

**AN: I sort of adore these two. I picture them as the female equivalents of Statler and Waldorf…only dirtier. **

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**

**Two more today!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

_TDF_

Sunday, October 9, 2011 – 11:37 am – The Daily Fix Coffee Café, Port Angeles, WA

The post church rush has me busy and distracted. So much so that I do not see the statuesque, busty blonde walk in and join the line. I don't even notice her until she is at the counter ordering her oddly specific coffee.

"You know, I have been to every coffee shop in this town and no one else made my coffee the way I like it. Just you, so…" she shrugs.

"Well I will take that as a compliment," I say. "Did you have any luck with the house hunt?"

It is the only question I can think of that will possibly get us talking about Edward without saying 'So are you legal obligated to screw Dr. Cullen?'

"Pardon?" she looks slightly offended and confused but I press on.

"Last Sunday you were in here with your husband, Dr. Cullen. He comes in here often, said you were going house hunting," I explain as I try to focus on the extra foam on her latte.

"My husband?" She truly looks confused now. "My husband is in Milwaukee. Do you mean Edward? Edward isn't my husband, he is my brother in law. Did he say he was husband?"

I want to rejoice and sigh in relief at her answer, but she looks pissed, and I am not sure if it is at me or Edward. I should stop talking. I should, but I can't help myself as more words seem to fall out.

"No, I just assumed from the way you two acted with the kissing and the arms linked, and your ring and his ring tan, Esme even said her son and daughter in-law were house hunting in the area."

"You are awfully observant, aren't you?" Rosalie eyes narrow and I can feel her evaluating every nuance of my appearance.

I don't know what to say without giving myself away even more so I just shrug and busy myself with finishing her coffee. Edward isn't married to her and isn't wearing a ring. I was wrong, now I just have to figure out how to salvage the remains of our acquaintanceship.

Rosalie is the last in line so she is lingering around the counter tapping her nails on the formica and sniffing her nose as though she has a cold. When I push her coffee across the counter, lid off, she takes off her sunglasses and looks me in the eye. Her pale violet-blue eyes look impossibly sad for someone that carries themselves with such confidence.

"You are working on that cultural center project with, Esme right?" she asks.

"Yes, my friend Alice, owns this café, and I are working with Esme, she is lovely," I smile.

"Well she had nothing but lovely things to say about you," she rolls her eyes a bit and I can't read her sincerity. "I am new to town and I am looking to get involved in the community and umm maybe make some friends"

"Umm, okay. I guess you could try the community center website…"

I am trying to help, but I am not quite sure what she wants or need. She shakes her head and tosses her hair over her shoulder, not making eye contact with me.

"Actually, I was hoping you could give me your number and I could call or text sometime? I am actually going out of town for a while, my husband is a Brewer, but if we are lucky I will be in and out of town for the next few weeks."

She keeps talking as I type my phone number into her iPhone. I hand it back to her with a smile and decide I should actually introduce myself officially.

"I am Bella by the way. Isabella Swan, but please, call me Bella."

Recognition briefly flits across her face before she smiles and shakes my hand, "Rosalie Cullen, I have a feeling we will be able to help each other out."

She smiles smugly, the bitchy blonde persona firmly back in place and heads for the door.

"Oh, Rosalie," I call after Rosalie as she is walking out the door. "If you see Edward will you please tell him I am sorry? I was unnecessarily rude to him on Friday and I feel bad about it."

She quirks an eyebrow, but nods and waves, "Talk to you soon Bella."

_TDF_

**AN: I wouldn't say they are going to be friends but **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Sunday, October 9, 2011 – 6:08 pm – Charlie's house, Forks, WA.

"God Bells, I will forever be amazed by your talents in the kitchen. Your mother can burn water and all my skills in the kitchen require a telephone and take-out menu," Charlie says after his first large bite of lasagna.

"But you can make the most delicious meals out of next to nothing," he grins at me and takes another overly large bite.

I hear a different version of this same speech every time I make him a meal. I would worry that he is starving, but I have tasted Sue's fish-fry and I know he is eating quite well. I will have to exchange notes with Sue to hear if she gets the same excess flattery at every meal.

We make it through dinner chatting only lightly about our weeks and our jobs. Apparently he is having trouble with the new deputy and his partner, something about excessive gas in confined spaces. I tried not to giggle. I failed.

"So, you have your date with Jake on Wednesday

"Yes well that date was an impulsive decision and effort to get you off my back, I do not expect a second date," I level him with a glare. "And neither should you or Billy, so you can throw away the wedding guest list, right now."

Charlie rolls his eyes at me before standing to clear the table. I follow him to the sink, stacking our plates, before turning back to the table to wrap up the leftovers.

"I don't understand why you are so touchy about this dating issue. It is not like there is someone else on the scene right now, you may not see it but you are lonely Bells, I am just looking out for you," he looks at me with his sad puppy eyes and I have to fight to hold onto reason.

"Ugh, since when is it an 'issue,' Charlie? I am 25! I have Alice, Angela, Jasper, my friends from school and work, Teddy!" I exclaim.

Charlie snorts, "Teddy. Teddy Masen is a punk. Always has been. Always will be."

"Seriously? We are going over this again. I know you love Sue and Leah is her precious princess, but she is a bitch. I don't blame for Teddy for using and losing her," I sneer. "Scratch that, I think its gross that he used her, but don't blame him for losing her."

"It's more than that, and you know it," he spins and points an authoritative finger at me.

Charlie doesn't pull out the dad power on me often, but my friendship with Teddy Masen is a trigger for him, and I just can't seem to stop pushing that button.

"Jesus DAD! He was a rowdy high schooler more than twelve years ago! Can't a person grow and change?" I am getting worked up over his constant stubbornness on this topic.

"He is a bad influence on you. Since he moved back, the only good things I have heard about him have to do with the FHS baseball team. He treats all of his romantic conquests horribly. I don't want to see you hurt," he sighs in resignation.

"Oh pah-lease. You are just biased because of your previous altercations in his youth," I counter. "Plus, you have nothing to worry about, he never has and never will be interested in me romantically."

"Ha!" he barks a laugh. "Now it is my turn to say 'Oh pah-lease.'"

He mimics me and I can't help but laugh. The laughter is enough to break the tension and he throws an arm around my shoulder.

"I am your father, kid. I don't want you hurt, sad or lonely. I just want you happy, that is all. Give Jake a chance, he is a nice boy, a little awkward, but nice and disease free. So please, for me?"

His puppy eyes are back and I cave.

"Fine. But I won't make any promises and if it doesn't work you have to back off," I poke him in the ribs.

He nods and shrugs. We finish cleaning the kitchen in silence before retiring to the couch for the end of Sunday's football game. But my curiosity gets the best of me and I have to ask.

"Was saying he is disease free a reference to his virginity?" I am blushing and can't look him in the eye.

"Yes, well, uh, I thought, uh, since you are…in a similar situation" he stutters and stumbles and I can see the Swan blush creep up his neck.

"Oh my god! You have been talking about my sex life with Billy?"

I hide my face in my hands and shrink into the couch. These two talk like they are old women, setting their kids up for an arranged marriage. Mortification seeps through me.

There is no need for him to know that his assumption about my virginity is wrong, which is good, because I can't even look at him long enough to tell him right now. I need to find a way to teleport out of my father's house and back to Port Angeles so I can wallow in embarrassment by myself.

_TDF_

**AN: I love Charlie. In almost any form he is fabulous. I have only read two or three evil Charlies. Him and that mustache are just too much.**

**Remember, no Beta, just me!**

**Another chapter my pre-readers never saw! Hope you like it**! **Thanks for the continued reading and reviewing!**

**This is it for today, I have to work this afternoon and early evening. Probably only one chapter tomorrow so just be warned! See you then.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

_TDF_

Monday, October 10, 2011 – 10:26 pm – Home, Bayview Apartments, Port Angeles, WA

I am in love. One hundred and ten percent, head over heels in love. The hair, the eyes, the casual smirk, all of it has pulled me under. His name? The Doctor.

Dr. Who, that is. Ever since Monday became my Sunday, I have spent at least part of it on my couch watching back-to-back episodes of 'Dr. Who.' The time traveling Gallifreyan pulled me in years ago when I was still in college and has yet to let go.

Until recently, I would have claimed that was my David Tennant perfect doctor, but something about Matt Smith with his floppy hair and bow tie has grown on me and now makes my girly parts tingle. It is still my most ardent dream that the T.A.R.D.I.S. will show up on my door step and The Doctor will whisk me as his newest companion and I will get to rip that bow tie off and let him in _my _police box.

*sigh* A girl can dream.

I am also in love with this couch. I saved up for almost a year to buy it and it almost didn't fit up the stairs and through the door to my apartment, but thank god I did because it is perfect. Overstuffed and fluffy enough, it slowly swallows you into a slouchy reclining stupor. It is big enough it could be considered a day bed, and combined with throw pillows and an old down comforter, I am in my own cocoon of fluffy nirvana.

Oh and this red wine! I am usually such a white wine girl, but this old bottle of red was all I had and it paired itself wonderfully with my lovely dinner of China Chopsticks take out.

Goodness I am affectionate tonight, just spreading the love to the inanimate objects all around me. Perhaps it is how relaxed I am. A day spent with no homework, no work, no phone calls, texts or emails, just me, my couch and a DVR has resulted in an uber relaxed Bella.

I tried all day to limit my time thinking about Edward, Teddy and Jake but it has been hard as all three seem to loom in the corners of my mind.

Edward and his marital status or lack there of have been gnawing at me and I know I need to apologize, I just can't figure out how. Teddy's story about his relationship with the Cullen's upset me and I am trying hard not jump to conclusions about Edward and his family. But it is hard when you see one of your closest friends hurt so much.

Jake has been the easiest not to think of, but every so often when I least expect it, the voice of the awkward virgin wanting to 'go dutch' runs through my brain and I cringe.

I cover my head and try to lose myself in Dr. Who and his adventure with the Ponds on a pirate ship. Watching Roronicus Pondicus swash buckling for his lady love is just enough to drag me back into the state of relaxation my gut is urging me to savor.

I don't often trust my gut, as doing so has led to debacles such as yelling at an unmarried doctor for cheating on his wife and asking a stranger on romantic first date. But right now I want to cuddle up and never leave this couch or Matt Smith, because somehow I know to trust my gut that there is a storm coming. And today was my day to revel in the eerie calm before the storm.

_TDF_

**AN: Sorry this was so late. Life kicked me in the butt and I only got home an hour ago. Long story short, I now have to start my car with a hammer. Awesome. **

**Remember, just me, no Beta. Another chapter IWant2Sparkle and Trixie202 have yet to lay their eyes on, though I still love them for all of their support.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and supporting this fic!**

**Find me on Twitter EllisBell725**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Tuesday, October 11, 2011 – 7:53 am – The Daily Fix Coffee Café, Port Angeles, WA

He is here.

I like to think that I could sense him before I saw him, but that would be a lie. My body has been on high alert all morning hoping that he would ignore my command and come in anyways.

And now he is here and I am frozen and staring.

He gives me a wary smile as he approaches, body tense. And when he finally reaches the counter he looks at me, shrugs, then ducks his head.

"You were very clear last week that I was no longer welcome in this establishment and this is technically trespassing and I could be arrested…" he mumbles to his shoes.

"I am happy you came back, Dr. Cullen," I choke out.

He glances up from his shoes and gives me a smile before it falls.

"Are we back to Isabella and Dr. Cullen, now?" he asked. "I hoped after Rosalie harassed me for the two days that we could try again…but not have to start from the beginning."

I shake my head at him trying to gather my thoughts as my body automatically starts to prepare his tea.

"I have to apologize for my behavior on Friday, I had made many great assumptions about you, and well I was pretty quick to jump on my soap box. I have my reasons to be up there, but I still never gave you a chance to explain. It was a deplorable way to treat a customer. Again, I am sorry."

I surprise even myself with the eloquence of my speech and breathe a sigh of relief happy to have even a fraction of the guilt off my chest.

"Thank you for your apology, Bella," he eyes me warily when he says my name and I nod at him in approval.

"I don't blame you for your reaction though, when viewed from your perspective it would seem as though I was a pig. Though, I do admire your passionate refusal of my assumed offer adultery, you are an honorable woman, Bella."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen, it is a small token, but your tea is on me," I say as I slide the cup to him.

"Thank you, Bella," he says as he accepts the tea. "Rosalie told me a little bit of why you thought I was married, but I want to assure you, I am not married."

I open my mouth to question him and he cuts me off.

"To Rosalie or anyone else for that matter. According to god, every state in the union, and my lawyer in Chicago, I am a single man. A single man that would like to renew the offer made on Friday. Would the lady find that acceptable?"

He grins at me cheekily and I can't help but grin back and nod. His smile brightens tenfold and my knees go a little weak.

"Bella, would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime? Friday, perhaps?"

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen, that would be lovely," I give a little curtsy and feel like an ass when I realize what I have done.

He barks out a laugh and responds, "You can't call me Dr. Cullen all evening, I will go mad looking around for my father. Edward. Please from here on out, call me Edward."

"Sure thing, Edward."

I smile and duck my head blushing. I am overwhelmed and so pleased by everything that has changed in the past five minutes.

"Shoot," he exclaims looking at his phone. "I have to get back to the hospital, but could I have your number so we can set up the details for our date Friday?"

I plug my number into his then use it to call mine so I will have his number. He leaves with a wave and a smile on his face and it is all I can do not to squeal and jump up and down like a 12 year old girl at a Justin Bieber concert.

_TDF_

**AN: Good? Her bounce back was a total 180 eh?**

**I want to thank you all for the continued support, I log into fanfiction and am blown away by all the hits and reads, favorites and alerts. And the reviews! You reviewers ROCK MY WORLD!**

**Remember, no Beta, just me, writing like a mad woman, laughing at my plans for this story and still using a gammer to start my car.**

**I had a cider mill donut for breakfast this morning, so I am in a fabulous mood. Okay this is one of four. See you after lunch time!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Tuesday, October 11, 2011 – 4:35 pm – Port Angeles Public Library, Port Angles, WA

"Knock. Knock."

I look up from my computer and Teddy Masen is standing in my doorway, Cardinals hat on his head and a bouquet of carnations in his hand.

"I was hoping to catch you before you left for class. Can I come in?" he asks using the flowers to point.

I smile and wave him in, grabbing for the flowers with a laugh.

"Charlie always sends me carnations for my birthday and Sweetest Day," I smile. "Mrs. Cope has some empty vases left over from the secret admirer bouquets Dr. Gerandy always sends her, the romantic old bastard."

"Carnations are the best buy out there, they live the longest!" Teddy grins at me.

"You think Cope and Gerandy would give up the ruse and just admit they have been bumping uglies for the past two decades," he grimaces. "Everyone already knows that they are a couple, they aren't the masters of subtlety."

"They are both widowed," I explain, though he already knows this. "They are old school and don't believe in publicly besmirching the names of their deceased spouses. They are respected members of the community, so people leave them be.

"And so should you," I finish with a sharp point and glare.

Teddy just rolls his eyes and looks around my office.

"So what are these for?" I eye the flowers lying on my desk before looking back to him.

"I wanted to apologize for Saturday night. I unloaded on you and probably sounded like a bitter asshole," Teddy slumps his shoulders and ducks his head, avoiding eye contact.

I am unsure of how to respond, because though he was obviously still hurt by the events from all those years ago, he does give off an air of bitterness when talking about the Cullens. When he finally looks up I give him my best sympathetic smile, but remain silent.

Obviously unable to stand the silence, Teddy blurts out, "I don't still love her you know? I talk about Janie and how I loved her, but I don't love her anymore. It's just the return of Edward Cullen has stirred up all this shit I thought I let go of a long time ago."

"It's okay Teddy, we all have things from our past that make regress into our teenage selves when they get brought up," I reassure him. "Your human, it's a natural reaction."

Teddy cocks his head and evaluates me with a shy friendly smile before ducking his shaking head and standing.

"Well, I won't keep you, I just wanted to apologize and deliver you the flowers," He says as he stands and leans over my desk to kiss me on my cheek.

"Wait, before you go, I should let you know that I learned that Edward is divorced and I accepted a date with him for Friday night," I blurt out, knowing that I had to tell him now rather than risk hurting him later.

Teddy just eyes me warily, the pain evident in his hazel green eyes, and he iswaiting for more of an explanation.

"I know he hurt you, but just as I don't hold Charlie's problems with you against you, I also don't want to hold your grudges with Edward against him. You have both grown up and changed a lot from the teenagers you were back then.

"I like him, Teddy. I like him a lot. And besides the virgin boy wonder Jacob Black, no one has shown any interest in me in ages. I have to do this, Teddy. But more than that I want to. I really want to."

Two eloquent speeches in one day is a record for me, but I can feel the burn of my sinuses that signal tears are on their way and I try to swallow them back.

He takes a deep breath and shifts from foot to foot and I can hear the words tossing around in his head. As he throws his shoulders back, I am preparing myself for his hurt and angry words. But what comes out of his mouth surprises me completely.

"You are an amazing person Miss Isabella Swan. Thank you for being my friend, even if you are going on a date with Edward Cullen."

And with that he is gone and I am left sitting in my chair wiping at tears and amazed at all that is Edward Anthony Masen.

_TDF_

**AN: Update 2 of 4. See you later for more! You all are rocking my socks, I can't stop saying it because I can't get over all your support. *Hugs and Kisses***

**Remember, no Beta, Just me.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Tuesday, October 11, 2011 – 9:46 pm - Ambrose Aquinas Business College, Port Angeles, WA

I check me silenced phone as class lets out and find three new text conversations. Aren't I popular?

**Text received from Aly B. **(6:46:51 pm)**: **Oh baby you are on fire! Date with Jacob. Date with Dr. DoMe. Flowers from Teddy. Darling you are sizzling and I can smell it from here.

**Aly** (6:47:38 pm): I think we need a pow-wow luncheon tomorrow. Maggie's at Noon?

**Aly** (6:52:23 pm): Aww shit you can't text in class anymore. Hmmm…maybe I should send more pics.

**Aly** (6:53:08 pm): Picture Attached.

**Aly** (6:53:57 pm): Picture Attached.

**Aly** (6:53:14 pm): Picture Attached.

**Reply from Bella **(9:47:19 pm)**: **Maggie's sounds perfect, I have been craving a California Reuben.

**Bella** (9:48:02 pm): And thanks for all the pictures. I need the reminder of what a penis looks like, its been too long.

_TDF_

**Text received from Jacob B. **(7:03:44 pm)**: **Your father informed me that you would be in class right now, but I wanted to confirm our plans for tomorrow evening at The Wharf. As a future engineering professor, I do not condone the use of cellular devices in class, so please refrain from replying until it is more convenient for you and your professor.

**Reply from Bella **(9:50:12 pm)**: **Thank you for checking. I will see you at The Wharf tomorrow evening.

_TDF_

**Text received from Teddy M. **(9:39:34 pm)**: **Are you out of class yet? I need to talk to you. When is the best time for me to call?

**Reply from Bella **(9:51:22 pm)**: **Aren't we polite? Don't you usally harass me with phone calls and texts until I respond?

**Teddy **(9:52:07 pm)**: **I read about this new thing, it's called being a gentleman, I thought I would try it. You free to talk?

**Bella **(9:52:58 pm): I am about to drive home. Give me a few. 10:30?

**Teddy **(9:52:17 pm): Talk to you then, Bella. Drive safe.

_TDF_

**AN: Update 3 of 4. **

**Dropping in real quick to post this then dash off again to real life. Final update will post soon, between 6 and 7pm (EST). I will reply to all the new alerts and reviews tonight as well.**

**Remember, No Beta, Just Me.**

**Twitter EllisBell725 **


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Tuesday, October 11, 2011 – 10:33 pm – Home, Bayview Apartments, Port Angeles, WA

"Make it quick, Teddy," I yawn in greeting.

"Sorry it is so late B, I know you worked a long day, but I had to talk to you before I lost the nerve or changed my mind," He explains.

"What's up Teddy?" I am getting concerned. Teddy is never rambly and nervous.

"Go out on a date with me Saturday," he requests.

"Please," he amends.

I am speechless, sitting on the couch with my gaping like a fish. _Where the hell did this come from?_

_It's a joke_, I decide. It is a silly joke after hearing that Edward asked me out this morning.

"Ha bloody Ha, Teddy," I finally retort.

I hear him sigh on the other line and I can practically hear his hands pulling at his hair. And it strikes me that maybe he is serious.

"I am being serious, Bella," his voice has a bit of an edge.

"I was planning on slowly wooing you, easing you into the fact that I have been crazy with you for just about ever and am finally ready to make that commitment, but Edward Cullen swept in and well I am willing to fight for you Bella. So please go on a date with me Saturday night."

He didn't take a breath as he rattled out what I assume was every thought and word that flew through his brain.

"So you are only doing this because Edward Cullen asked me out? Are you really that competitive, Teddy?" I can't help but be skeptical of his intentions.

"No!" he practically shouts down the phone. "I had a plan, a slow, steady, subtle woo. I have been planning this since the Fourth of July fireworks on the beach. The only thing this has to do with Edward Cullen is that he forced my hand and sped up my timeline."

I am still shocked by this turn of events, but I can hear the sincerity in his voice and I know I am going to give him a chance.

"Okay," I whisper.

"Really?" he perks up and the strain in his voice fades a bit. "Bella, I promise you won't regret this. I am going to woo you something hard, be prepared."

I throw my head back and laugh, "Sure, sure, Teddy. I'll put my big girl panties on."

I continue to laugh but Teddy is silent.

"I will pick you up at 7 o'clock, okay?" The strain in his voice is back and I am confused as to why.

"Sounds good, Teddy. See you then. Goodnight," I wind down the call, I need time alone with my thoughts.

"Goodnight, Bella" Teddy sighs. "And Thank You."

_TDF_

**AN: Three dates in four days, Bella is rocking it in the dating world. But, knowing our girl she will be less than suave and it will be hilarious.**

**So, where does everyone stand on the Teddy/Edward front? Maybe I should ask this after the first dates.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts I got today alone! Wow!**

**Remeber, no Beta, just me. **

**Three updates tomorrow. See you then!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Wednesday, October 12, 2011 – 12:05 pm – Maggie's Kitschin', Port Angeles, WA

"You," Maggie Martin, owner of Maggie's Kitschin' points at me. "Need to share the love. Three dates in four days with a doctor, a former baseball player, and an engineering professor? There are no good men in this town and you bogart the three good ones that were hiding. I am obligated to call the SSGU on you."

"SSGU?" I question with a laugh as Maggie pulls me in for a bone crushing hug.

"The Sisterhood of Single Girls Union. Single girls sticking together so men don't win and bitchy girls don't ruin all the good guys," she deadpans.

I laugh and take my seat across from Alice. "Blabbermouth," I mumble under my breath but loud enough for Alice to hear.

"Maggie is our friend, and since you don't fill her in on your personal life, I am obligated to," Alice shrugs as though this is an obvious conclusion.

All I can do is roll my eyes and order a California Reuben and Arnold Palmer from Maggie before she saunters away with a wink in my direction.

"Jake, Dr. DoMe, and Teddy," Alice lists off on her fingers. "You my beautiful friend are on fire."

"When it rains, it pours," I snort sarcastically. "It's not that big of a deal, Jake is a parental set-up and Teddy is just being competitive. The only real date is Edward on Friday."

Alice rolls her eyes in return, "I will give you Jake, that relationship doesn't have a snowballs chance in hell. But, Teddy is different. I've suspected it for a while now, but Teddy is head over heels for you."

It has only been twelve hours since Teddy made the declaration that he was going to woo me. I have been trying to process that information ever since and I still don't know how I feel about all of it. Alice, being Alice can see the war going on in my mind splashed across my face.

"Stop it, Bella. This has been coming long before Edward Cullen arrived in town. Think about the past four months. The visits, the phone calls, the little touches, Teddy is doing this because he wants you and no other reason. Now tell me, where are you going with all these boys?"

"Well you know Jake is taking my The Wharf tonight, we are going 'dutch,'" I use air quotes for emphasis. "Friday I am meeting Edward at El Tulipan Rojo for tapas, which has me thrilled, I love those crispy potato cheese balls. And Teddy won't tell me, he just said dress cute and warm with jeans and flats."

Alice smiles at me.

"I am happy for you Bella, just do me a favor?" she asks. "I know you have a huge crush on Edward, but take it slow and give Teddy a chance too. Please."

"I promise, Alice. I have a lot to learn about Edward, after what Teddy told me, and I am trying to keep an open mind about them both. I am trying."

Maggie arrives with our food just then and we fall into a comfortable silence as we devour our delicious food. Maggie comes from a foodie family full of restaurant owners, she took a chance with her gourmet diner in Port Angeles, but it is the best lunch place in town.

"Hey, Jaz is taking me out to a honky-tonk on Saturday and I need cowboy boots, can I raid your closet?" Alice pleads.

"Sure, I am a bit busy though with all that is going on, plus work and school, so I don't know when we could meet up," I ponder.

"Oh pish-posh," Alice waves her free hand at me, the other clutching her double bacon and fried onion cheeseburger. "I will just drop in sometime and use my key."

"Ha! The last time I let you use your spare key I came home, with Charlie mind you, to find a sex swing set up in my living room and half of my shoes missing. I still want those red pumps back," I eye her over my sandwich.

"To this day, Charlie still thinks it is your special chiropractic traction device, so stop being so dramatic. If it makes you feel any better I will promise not to take any shoes besides the boots or leave any complex sexual devices in your apartment," she sighs reluctantly.

"That's all I ask, that my best friend not sex up my apartment with her kinky accessories and rub my forced celibacy in my face," I sigh.

"You won't be celibate for long," Alice smirks, and god do I hope she is right.

_TDF_

**AN: Alice is such a kinkster. I love it.**

**Just a warning, today is not plot heavy, but definitley setting up little pieces of the story. So you will get two shorter updates today before the Big Date With Jake TONIGHT!**

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**

**Thanks for all the love!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Wednesday, October 12, 2011 – 4:35 p.m. – Home, Bayview Apartments, Port Angeles, WA

_You have two unheard messages, first message._

"Hey kiddo, It's your dad. I just wanted to wish you luck tonight. Have fun, be nice, smile a bit, and think before you speak. Jake is nice boy don't scare him away with at rambly awkward stuff you do. See you for dinner on Sunday. Love you."

_Message deleted. Next message._

"Hello, Bella. This is Rosalie Cullen, I met you at the Café on Sunday. I heard that you and Edward are going out on Friday. I am happy that he listened to me and went back to the café. Now, I was hoping you could help me out. I heard that the Port Angeles Public Library is co-hosting a Halloween Gala Fundraiser with the Olympic Youth Literacy League. I was hoping you could use some of your contacts to get me on a committee for the event.

"Esme probably told you that I am leaving for St. Louis this evening and then on to Milwaukee. Depending on the series, I may not be home until next Tuesday and then possibly be gone again early the following week. But, this means a great deal to me and I could do a lot from the road. I look forward to hearing from you, Bella. Thank you."

**AN: Rosalie's motives will be explained in the next conversation she has with Bella. Because this Emmett plays for the Milwaukee Brewers, and the real team is in the NLCS, his introduction and Rosalie's travel schedule are a bit in the air right now.**

**Someone needs to help me focus! This is an itty bitty chapter but it took me forever to write. I was to distracted by the Tigers game and looking up pics of Rob with coffee for the imaginary TDF banner in my head. **

**Bella's date with Jake is next…**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

_TDF_

Wednesday, October 12, 2011 – 7:42 pm – The Wharf, Port Angeles, WA

The Wharf really is a nice restaurant for a special occasion, I think to myself as I look around the restaurant. A nice date, a birthday, some sort of celebration, it is the perfect setting.

The only restaurant that is nicer and more romantic than The Wharf is La Jolie Poulete, the best French restaurant in the Olympic Peninsula. Rumor has it that owner Siobahn Martin promised her twelve year old daughter that if she got an A in French, she could name the restaurant. Maggie, who was failing French at the time, used that as incentive to name her mother's new French restaurant 'The lovely chicken.'

_Oh, Maggie, _I shake my head and giggle.

"See you think it's funny, too," Jacob emphasizes with a smile and I realize that I haven't heard a word he said in the past ten minutes.

Picking me up promptly at 7 o'clock, Jacob arrived at my door with cellophane wrapped bouquet of mixed and slightly wilted flowers. Since I opened the door he has been grinning ear to ear like a dumb puppy. And that is the best possible way to describe him, a dumb puppy; all limbs and goofy grins and pure genuine enthusiasm over everything that happens.

Well over 6'5," Jacob looks like most of the Quileute boys, tall, tan, shaggy shoulder length black hair, and a jaw that could cut glass. With the ill fitting three piece plaid suit and buddy holly glasses he looks like a typical hipster, but something tells me there is nothing intentionally and unenthusiastically ironic about his appearance.

He keeps forgetting to hold my chair our or hold doors for me and when he remembers it results in full body collisions. We have had four so far. I am starting to think he is doing it on purpose. To make matters worse he is like Agador Spartacus in his new dress shoes, slipping, tripping and stumbling every few feet.

His sheer size and admittedly handsome face should be enough to reduce me into a bumbling mess but his own awkwardness has outshined my own that I feel totally normal.

"…and then Travis said you could bear my load on your wall, honey," Jacobs obnoxiously loud laughter pulls me from my thoughts and apparently is pulling fellow diners from their meals as people start to stare at us.

I put on my Janice-esque fake laugh to appease him and smile as he goes into another story about his adventures in engineering. I drain my French martini and look for the waiter, I should probably wait and eat some food before downing my second martini…

_TDF_

"And in this one you have a foam beard and I have a Mohawk," Jacob laughs and I give him a tight smile.

He flips to the next picture and grins at me in what I assume is meant to be a sultry manner, but he just looks like he is trying to hold in a fart.

"In this one you can see my penis and testicles, consider it a preview," he waggles his eyebrows.

I fight every muscle in my body to not physically grimace and recoil at his comment. We are both three years old in this picture and though I am starting to get upset with Charlie for allowing me to bathe naked with a boy at that age and take pictures, I am even more creeped out by Jacob's excitement over them.

Unable to pick up the signals I am throwing his way over my discomfort and the general inappropriateness of looking at naked baby pictures while eating veal, he continues onto the next picture.

He frowns before handing me the picture, "You are crying in this one."

Sure enough three year old me is red face and balling while a three year old bubble covered Jacob looms over me.

_I feel your pain, honey. I feel you pain._

_TDF_

**Text Sent to Aly B. **(8:21:09 pm): This is the point in the evening when you call me with a fake emergency so I can leave.

**Text received from Aly B. **(8:21:58 pm): Oh no, sister. You are on your own for this one.

**Aly B.** (8:22:31 pm): Plus, how would you get home?

**Bella **(8:23:42 pm): A good best friend would be climbing into her little yellow mustang and coming to pick me up…

**Aly B.** (8:24:25 pm): Dude are you texting in front of him?

**Bella **(8:25:03 pm): Noooo. I am in the ladies room. When I excused myself he commented on my excessive drinking and small bladder.

**Aly **(8:25:52 pm): How many drinks in are you?

**Bella **(8:26:13 pm): Three martinis with a fourth on its way for desert.

**Aly **(8:27:01 pm): Go back out there and finish your meal. You can make it through desert.

**Bella **(8:27:39 pm): I don't wannnna. He showed my naked baby pictures while I tried to eat my dinner.

**Aly **(8:28:11 pm): *snort* haha sorry, but even so, you have been in the bathroom for almost ten minutes. That is rude, Bella. Be the bigger person. GO. I am not responding to anymore texts.

**Bella** (8:28:57 pm): fine. I hate you sometimes.

_TDF_

"I have known Teddy for a couple of years now and he is a good buddy," I continue to ramble. Somehow a question about things to do in Port Angeles turned into an inventory of my friends and is now quickly turning into a drunken summary of my current romantic debacle.

"Teddy and I actually introduced Alice and Jasper," I smile at the memory as I finish my fourth martini. I could feel the wobble in my step after the third, so the fourth is sure to have me walking as clumsily as Jacob does sober.

"But last night Teddy declared his intentions to 'woo' me," I use air quotes and that makes Jacob laugh. "He said he wants to fight for me and has been interested in me for a long time."

"You know I had the biggest crush on Teddy when I first met him, but I don't know if I can handle Teddy wooing me now," I admit. "I just want to jump on the train and ride Edward across the Puget Sound."

"Edward?" Jacob asks.

"Yes, Edward is Dr. Edward Cullen. He is a pediatrician that comes n for a large Earl Grey tea almost every morning. I had a huge crush on him, and then I found out he was married and tried to not have a crush on him, and then he asked me out and I yelled at him and banned him from the café, and then I found out his 'wife' is actually his sister-in-law and he is divorced, and then he asked me on a date and I said yes," I explain in one breath.

I reach for my martini glass only to find it empty and I frown first at the glass and then at Jacob.

"Well," Jacob smiles. "I am just lucky you chose to be here with me instead of those two lameoids."

_TDF_

"Well this has been the best date I have had in a while," Jake smiles at me triumphantly, coolly leaning against the wall next to my door.

"Can I tell you a secret," he whisper spits near my ear as I frantically search through my purse for my keys. My dunk ass should have had those ready when we left the restaurant.

"Sure," I answer distractedly.

"This is the best date I have ever had. You are the first girl to stay through dinner, I have never had desert on a date, much less walked a girl to her door."

He brings back the sultry 'I'm farting' smile and I am fighting tooth and nail with the words trying to escape my throat. If he only knew about my texts in the bathroom

"Well, Jacob I had a nice time," I announce as I successfully pull my keys from the bottom of my purse.

From that moment, everything happens in slow motion. I lift my head to see Jacob's shaggy haired head coming at me, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, tongue protruding. My feet feel glued to their spot and my body and mind are so at odds as to what they should do, all I can do is lean back as far as I can as his face slowly looms closer.

Finally with unconceivable speed my left hand drops my purse to the floor and flies forward to stop Jacob's face in a full face to palm halt. Jacob's tongue however continues forward and sloppily licks upward from my wrist to the pads of my fingers.

I recoil with a bit of a sneer, staring at my now sopping wet hand as Jacob turns to leave.

"See you soon, Bella. Very soon," he calls over his shoulder smugly and I cannot respond.

The instant he is out of my sight I wipe my hand on the wall, removing the excess saliva.

I need a silkwood shower. Now.

_TDF_

**AN: WoooWeee this was a late post. Sorry about that life and the Tigers game had me distracted when I should have been finishing up this chapter! Hope you like it. It made me laugh.**

**Remember, no Beta, just me. I barely edited this and no one pre-read it, I just wanted to post it. Sorry for the extra bad grammar tonight.**

**Thanks for the reviews and support. See you tomorrow!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Thursday, October 13, 2011 – 12:45 pm – Paramour Bistro, Port Angeles, WA

"I recorded notes and when I have extra time at work today I will send them on to Esme. She promised us a working tea time at her home when she gets back from Milwaukee," I tell Alice as I fold up my notebook and put away all of my papers.

"Sounds good and now that the business end of things is settled, tell me more about Jake," Alice rubs her hands together in anticipation.

"I told you everything there is to know last night, Alice," I sigh in frustration. "It was abominable. Not just on his end either. I drank like a fish, swore like a sailor, and went on a ten minute rant about my mixed feelings for Teddy and Edward."

Alice is laughing at my pain again and I want to hit her. I want to forget all about it. I want to cause Charlie and Billy pain.

"He. Licked." She gasps through her giggles. "YOUR HAND!"

People are starting to stare and I am starting to have PTSD like flashbacks from last night.

"To be fair, his eyes were closed and I think he just tried to play it off like he meant to do it," I rationalize more to myself than to Alice.

"Imagine if that would have been your face!" Alice exclaims.

We both groan in unison.

I hold my face in my hands and sigh, "We are having dinner on Sunday with our fathers. Charlie called me up to inform he that he and Billy are both thrilled over the success of our first date. Apparently, Jake called Billy to gush and Billy pulled Charlie into a three-way call."

Tears are falling down Alice's face as she continues to vibrate with silent laughter.

"I am failing to the excessive humor of the situation, Alice. I am literally going to hit you if you don't stop," I growl.

"Oh, hush. You would be laughing to if it were me," Alice points out as she tries to reign in her laughter.

"Not to your face," I admit.

"Fine," Alice breathes a deep breath and bites her lip to hold back the grin. "I promise to try and help you find a way out of the Jake situation. But you have to look at the Jake situation in a more positive manner, Bella."

"Please enlighten me to the positives in this situation, because I see none," I sit back in my chair and cross my arms.

"You got all of the bad date stuff out of the way," she explains. "Every bad thing that could possibly happen, did. Now karma has freed you up to have two great dates."

"Lightening can strike twice, Alice, and knowing me it probably will," I sigh dejectedly.

"Optimism, dear grasshopper is the only way to get through this," Alice eyes me. "I am older and wiser, listen to me. Now, you better skedaddle if you want to make back to the library before 1:30pm, that Cope is a hard-ass for punctuality."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I mumble as I gather my things to go. But as I hug Alice I try to remind myself to listen to Alice's advice and be optimistic about my next two dates."

_TDF_

**AN: A little Alice pow-wow. One more small post tonight, and the action picks back up tomorrow along with the return of Edward and Teddy!**

**Remember, no Beta, just me. **

**Thanks for all the support! **


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

_TDF_

Thursday, October 13, 2011 – 10:45 am – Port Angeles Public Library, Port Angeles, WA

**Text received from Edward Cullen **(10:45:03 pm): Hello, Bella. This is Edward.

**Reply from Bella **(10: 47:31 pm): I know, Edward. You called me from this number, three times, remember? :-)

**Edward Cullen** (10:48:04 pm): I know. I am just being polite, Bella. :-)

**Bella** (10:48:53 pm): You are always exceedingly polite, Edward.

**Edward** (10:49:25 pm): Tell my mother that, please. I could always use the brownie points..

**Bella** (10:50:07 pm): Did you text me to talk about your mother?

**Edward** (10:50:58 pm): Yes. Yes I did.

**Bella** (10:51:21 pm): Oh ok. How can I help? I thought she went to St. Louis with Rosalie.

**Edward** (10:52:02 pm): She did and I was being sarcastic.

**Bella** (10:52:46 pm): It is hard to read tone in a text. lol.

**Edward** (10:53:28 pm): Sorry, I will have to come up with a sarcastic text code for you.

**Bella** (10:54:05 pm): It would be much appreciated.

**Edward** (10:54:46 pm): I just wanted to apologize for not coming into the Café this morning; it was a rough morning in the ER.

**Bella** (10:55:16 pm): Thank you, your absence was noticed. I am looking forward to tomorrow night.

**Edward** (10:55:59 pm): Me too. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Morning and Evening!

**Bella** (10:56: 34 pm): See you tomorrow, Edward.

_TDF_

Thursday, October 13, 2011 – 10:59 am – Port Angeles Public Library, Port Angeles, WA

**Text received from Charlie** (10:59:42 am): JAKE HAPPY ME TOO BILLY

**Bella** (11:00:49 am): Oh hello to you too. And the success of that date is totally subjective.

**Charlie** (11:01:37 am): NO GOOD DATE

**Bella** (11:02:42 am): Exactly that date was NO GOOD.

**Charlie** (11:03:18 pm): DINNER GUE7ST7S 7SUNDAY

**Bella** (11:04:23 pm): Oh god will this never end.

**Charlie** (11:05:14 pm): AHAAH4HAH2AHA LOVE U BELL7S

_TDF_

Thursday, October 13, 2011 – 6:45 pm – Ambrose Aquinas Business College, Port Angeles, WA

**Text received from Teddy** (6:45:17 pm): Alice just told me your date LICKED YOU! bahahahaha.

**Teddy** (6:45:34 pm): Please disinfect said hand before our date, I am looking forward to holding it on Saturday and don't want nerd germs on me. (His not yours)

**Teddy** (6:53:21 pm): And he showed you naked baby pictures! Oh, Swan. I don't know if I can beat this. He is just too suave. Perhaps I should bow out now.

**Teddy **(6:55:19 pm): And if you want to drink four martinis and tell me about your feelings for me, I won't stop you. :-D

**Teddy** (7:01:50 pm): I hate that you don't text in class anymore. How else can I make you blush in front of a group of 27 strangers?

**Teddy** (7:02:14 pm): Can't wait until Saturday, Swan.

**Bella **(10:31:02 pm): God, Teddy. You are such an ass. See you Saturday.

**Bella **(10:31:31 pm): Where is all this woo I was warned of?

_TDF_

Thursday, October 13, 2011 – 6:45 pm – Ambrose Aquinas Business College, Port Angeles, WA

**Text received from** **Alice** (7:28:03 pm): I may have been bribed with white wine and Mrs. Masen's Oatmeal Cookes into telling Teddy all about your date with, Jake. Sorry.

**Alice** (7:29:05 pm): Please accept this bouquet as a token of my apology.

**Alice** (7:29:20 pm): Picture attached.

**Bella** (10:32:42 pm): Cock Bouquet never gets old. I accept your apology. Teddy already laughed at me.

_TDF_

**AN: Edward Date tomorrow! YAY! And My Tigers won! Double YAY!**

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**

**Thank you to all the lurkers and subscribers that keep coming back for more of this crazy ride. You have been the bright spots during my bad days this week.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Friday, October 14, 2011 – 7:54 am – The Daily Fix Coffee Café, Port Angeles, WA

"Mr. Rossi, I assure you that skim milk and fat-free milk are the same type of milk," I explain to one of our oldest customers, Clifford Rossi.

"No, no, no," the old man argues. "The blue carafe of milk used to say fat-free and now it says skim. I want the blue carafe that says fat-free."

"Sir, we no longer have that carafe. But I promise you it is being filled from the same fat-free carton. The milk is the same just the name is different," I try to remain calm.

The old man eyes me warily before turning back to the milk and sugar station to fix his coffee. He mumbles to himself about young people and thesaurus, then like the Café's very own Rodney Dangerfield he announces 'he can't get no respect.'

A deep chuckle comes from behind me and I spin to find an eye full of teal green scrub covered chest. I look up and Edward is smiling down at me, I can't help but smile back up at him.

"Dr. Edward Cullen," I sigh, smiling. "You are here."

"You sound surprised, I told you I would come by this morning, I like to keep my word."

Edward grins at me and Teddy's betrayed face floats through my mind. I shake it off and smile back at him.

"Your tea, sir?" I ask.

"Please, madam."

I bustle off to assemble everything he needs for his tea and we talk about the weather and his brother's performance in the post-season and his big win the night before.

"I am really looking forward to tonight," I smile broadly as I slide him his cup of hot water.

"Me too, Bella. I will pick you up at 7:30. See you then."

He hands me exact change then drops a ten dollar bill in the tip jar and saunters out.

I excitement rushes through me as I count the hours until I will see him, but once again the overly generous tips and Teddy's heartbreak are nagging at the corners of my mind.

_TDF_

**AN: One of Four today.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Friday, October 14, 2011 – 3:45 pm – Port Angeles Public Library, Port Angeles, WA

"Knock, Knock, Miss Swan."

My nose is deep in a new periodical I am reviewing before shelving it when Teddy interrupts me. I look up and my heart flutters a little at the sight in front of me. An Orioles cap on his head, ray bans over his eyes, and a bouquet of sunflowers in his left hand while he leans his right shoulder against the door frame.

"Like what you see, Swan?"

Teddy smirks as he strides in my office. He leans in and leaves a lingering kiss on my cheek before handing me the flowers and sitting down across from me.

"Two visits and two bouquets in one week, I am flattered, Teddy," I smile as I admire the flowers.

"A little birdie told me that your date gave you a lackluster bouquet last night, I wanted to make sure you had some nice ones," he explains with his signature cheeky grin.

"And there it is," I laugh.

"What?" he asks taking off his hat and glasses.

"The woo," I respond.

He barks out a laugh and nods, "Yes, I guess it is. But you haven't seen a thing, yet, Swan."

I can't find words within my mind to respond to him so I just smile and stick my nose in the sunflowers, which I can't seem to let go of.

"So you have a date with Edward, tonight?" Teddy quirks an eyebrow at me.

"Aha. The real reason you came. Yes he is picking me up tonight for dinner," I set the flowers down and answer him directly.

"Well, I just didn't want you to forget about me when you are with your precious Dr. Cullen," he sneers a bit and I can see jealous, competitive Teddy rear his head.

"I see. Are you here to tell me horrible stories about him picking his nose and scratching his butt then eating without washing his hands?" I question.

Teddy barks out a hearty laugh just as Mrs. Cope walks by and quirks an authoritative eyebrow at me, before moving on.

"No, that wasn't my plan," he leans forward and waves me closer as though he is going to share a secret.

"Between you and me, he has a wandering testicle."

"What!" I quietly screech.

"His left testicle kind of does its own thing. Hangs low, high, up in his groin…it just sort of wanders," Teddy shrugs as he sits back.

I groan and put my head in my hands, "Now I am going to have that image in my head all night. What's worse is you know I am going to Web M.D. that too. That was a mean trick Teddy."

"Hey. You asked me." He defends throwing his hands up.

"Mhmmm."

"I was going to wait until the third date to ask you if you got to see it," he grins.

"You think I am going to have a third date with Edward?" I ask. "What does that mean for you?"

"He can have as many dates as he wants, I am not turning off the woo, until I have you," he smiles and laughs.

"That rhymed," we say in unison.

And in this moment he feels so comfortable and so familiar it is like coming home.

_TDF_

**AN: Two of Four.**

**Doesn't Teddy just make you sigh. IWant2Sparkle asked if she can have him. I said she already has her own Coachward, I am keeping Teddy and DW(DoctorWard) for myself.**

**No Beta, just me.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Friday, October 14, 2011 –7:14 pm –Home, Bayview Apartments, Port Angeles, WA

Standing in front of the mirror in just my bra and panties I cannot decide what to wear, Alice is on speaker but is too busy examining the weather and restaurant website to be much help.

"Oh! If you are going to El Tulipan Rojo you have to wear a dress. The polka dot one with the swirly skirt. They have free dancing lessons until 11 on Friday nights," she exclaims.

"But that one has so much cleavage, Alice," I whine.

"No, it doesn't. Wear a sweater over it at dinner, then whip out those chesticles when it is time to dance," she rationalizes. "He won't know what hit him."

I can't help but chuckle as put the skirts I was holding back in my closet and dig for the dress.

"Strappy navy kitten heels?" I question as I wriggle into the dress.

I fixed my hair in soft curls, did my best smoky eye and put my new tube of Mod Pink lipstick. I looked good and this dress made me look better. Damn Alice was good.

"Yeah and no jewelry, just those vintage pink flower earrings I gave you for your birthday last year, with the navy cropped cardigan over top and the pink beaded clutch," she orders lazily.

She starts rambling on about her bedroom plans with Jazz for the evening and I tune out the details of her sex life.

"Oh, Alice you are a miracle worker, I look good," I admire myself in the mirror.

"Send me a picture! Send me a picture!" She giddily requests like a toddler asking for sugar.

I somehow manage to leave her on the line while I snap a pic and text it to her.

"Just call me Annie Sullivan," she gloats. "Even over the phone I can style you to perfection."

"HarHar. And humble, too," I tease. "Are you ever going to pick up these cowgirl boots? I am staring at them right now."

"I am planning on stopping by tonight after pizza and beer at Magglio's with Teddy and Jazz."

*knock*knock*knock*

"Alice its him," I whisper.

"Oh goodness, good luck, darling," she sighs. "I miss first dates, maybe Jazz and I could do a role play…"

"Ugh. I am hanging up now. Talk to you in the morning," I hang up and throw my phone in my purse.

"Coming," I call as I approach the door. With the door knob in my hand I pause and take two deep breaths.

_Here goes nothing._

_TDF_

**AN: Three of Four.**

**No matter how hard I tried to avoid it, Alice is still a bit of a clothes horse. Hopefully she wasn't too bad, though. **


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Friday, October 14, 2011 – 7:35 pm – El Tulipan Rojo, Port Angeles, WA

With one last calming breath, I throw back my shoulders and open the door and the man before my takes my breath away. Hair well coiffed, perfectly tailored suit, and a devastating grin has my knees weak and my heart pounding.

"Hi," I manage to whisper.

"Hello, Bella. You look absolutely stunning," his smile widens. "These are for you, I thought red tulips were fitting."

He is wearing a dark navy, expensive looking suit with a crisp white shirt left unbuttoned at the collar. In my navy and white polka dot dress we will look like quite the coordinated couple.

"Very," I laugh in agreement. "Please come in, I will put them in a vase and then we can go.'

I open the door wider and he steps by and into the living room. As he walks by I get a whiff of the most intoxicating male scent combined with Burberry Brit cologne.

"It looks like my bouquet has some competition," Edward nods at the dining room table where the three bouquets I have received this week sit.

"Oh, those are from a bad date and…"I pause not knowing how to refer to Teddy. "A friend."

He smiles at me in response as I place the tulips on my coffee table. "You know white tulips are my favorite, I would have been floored if you walked in knowing my favorite flower."

"Well now I know, I can bring you some in the future," he grins.

"Pretty confident you will have a second date, Dr. Cullen," I quirk an eyebrow and smile at him.

"Ahh no…" he runs a hand along the back of his neck. "but a man can hope."

I can't wipe the grin off my face and for a moment we just smile at each other.

"Well, let's get going then, I have been craving those cheesy balls all day," I announce then blush wildly as I realize what I have said.

He just grins, grabs my hand, and leads me out the door.

_TDF_

Edward's groan of pleasure sends tingles from my toes to the very center of me in between my thighs.

"You were right, Bella," he licks his lips and I try not to whimper. "Those cheesy potato fried balls are fantastic."

"Try them empanada. Oh and the asparagus," I start shoving different plates around the table, making him try all the little entrees we ordered. Watching him enjoy his food is so sinfully sensual I have barely tasted my own food, all my attention solely on him.

"More Sangria?" he asks, raising the picture in my direction.

We are sitting to the left of the dance floor in a small table for two, the tabletop covered in plates of food and drink. The lighting is dim and intimate. Combined with the sultry salsa music and performance from the professional dancers on the floor, it makes for an incredibly romantic setting for our first date.

"Please," I hold my glass up for him to fill. "This has been the best dinner I have had in a while. I am happy you chose Tapas, I am a really foodie, but this is one of my favorite restaurants."

"I think it is quickly becoming my new favorite restaurant, too."

Yup, its official, my knees have no hope of recovering, they will be jello forever because of this man. The smile and wink he just gave me were the last straw in the proverbial camels back.

"So smooth, Dr. Cullen. You must charm the pans off the nurses," I tease.

"I don't know about that, this is actually my first date in about twelve years," he admits. "And until recently, I still wore my wedding ring to work. I found it kept the opportunistic mothers, patients and nurses at bay."

I just nod along. There are a million and two questions I want to ask him about his wife, his marriage, and Teddy, but I am having too nice of a time to spoil it with talk of betrayal and divorce.

"It was Rosalie who finally slapped me upside the head and told me I had to stop wearing my security blanket around, apparently I have a ring tan I never noticed," he admits bashfully.

"So, are you sad to be missing tonight's Brewers v. Cardinals game?" I ask, quickly changing the subject.

_TDF_

The copious amount of Sangria and good food has me intoxicated and I can't keep my mouth shut any longer, I have to say something.

"What the hell is with the huge tips? I mean ten dollars on a $1.50? That is like a 700 percent tip, for boiled water," I ramble a bit incredulous.

"Uhm, it's really good boiled water?" he questions and in the dim lights of the dining room I think I can see him blushing, but I am not sure.

"I may be the Martha Stewart of boiled water, but still I think you are losing money on that one. Plus it makes me feel a little weird," I admit.

His eyes go wide and he starts shaking his head before speaking "No, Bella. That was never my intention. Its jus that you were so nice and friendly and I know how hard it is to be in the food service industry.

"Plus, I sort of have had a crush on you since the first time I came in the café," he looks up at me through his long lashes and I melt.

"The feeling has been mutual, Dr. Cullen," I reply blushing fiercely.

"Is that why you were so upset when I asked you out the first time?" he questions.

"Yes and no. When I thought you were married I was disappointed, but crushes aren't supposed to be easy or they wouldn't call it a crush. And then you asked me out and I was convinced you were married and besides adultery being deplorable I was heartbroken that you were the type of man that would do that, openly cheat on his wife.

"I know I stepped on my soap box pretty quickly, but when my mother left my father he was a broken man, and I thought it was just because the love of his life just took his only daughter and moved across country. It wasn't until I was in college that my mother told me the truth. Adultery doesn't just end marriages it destroys another person, too.

"I guess I was sort of standing up for Rosalie a bit too. Even though she can be a bitch," I sigh as I end my rambled speech. "Sorry that was a bit much of an explanation."

"No, I am happy to hear it. I can promise you I am not the cheating type," he grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers. "And I will try to leave smaller tips. How does 300% sound?'

_TDF_

Our table finally cleared of food, Edward and I sit drinking Sangria and watching the dance floor fill with diners and amateur salsa dancers as the professionals offer free lessons to any patrons that wish to learn. Our conversation has hit a lull and we sit in comfortable silence, his arm over the back of my chair as I gently lean into him.

"We should dance," he leans over and whispers in my ear.

I can hear the slight slur in his voice and I know we have both pushed the limit drinking too much, but I can't bring it in me to care. The food, the wine, and the conversation have been great. I am afraid dancing will ruin it.

"No, I am not exactly graceful, I think I prefer watching," I turn to him to answer.

"It's all in who your partner is, and I am a great lead, my mother had me take lessons as a kid and again for physical therapy after I broke my femur," he starts to beg. "Please?"

His forest green puppy dog eyes break me with in ten seconds and I nod in ascent. He

stands and asks for my hand with a little bow, "Please m'lady, my I have this dance?"

I give him my hand and he leads me to the dance floor, my right hand in his right hand, his left hand on the small of my back.

He turns me towards him and we assume the traditional dancing pose, but just as he is about to instruct me we are interrupted by a thickly accented female voice.

"Nonononono. She is notch yore mather. She iss you luvair, hold har closse, like yous are going to lay har down and ravish har," a heavily made up middle age woman instructs as she pushes our bodies closer together.

I can feel the hear rising up my cheeks at the woman's provocative words. Not that the thought of Edward laying me down and ravishing me haven't passed through my mind a few dozen times this evening, but having a stranger voice them makes me thoroughly embarrassed.

"I am Marrrrria," she rolls her 'r' a touch to long. "And I am going to teach you to Merengue."

Maria pushes us together until or torsos are flush and my legs are straddling his thigh. His right hand is on the small of my back pressing me into him while his left hand hold mine aloft at our sides. I can feel the sheer power and muscle underneath his suit, combined with his scent and the movement of his hips has he starts to dance the small side steps are enough to do me in.

Maria stays and instructs us, and I feel like Baby from Dirty Dancing with Johnny knowledgably leading the dance in front of me and Penny holding my hips behind me. When she is finally satisfied with my moderate improvement she leaves us for another struggling couple and I breathe a sigh of relief. But before I can extract myself from Edwards arms, he expertly spins me away from him and back to his tight embrace to resume the fast pace, hip swaying dance.

In his expert arms, there is nowhere else I would rather be, than dancing here with him. And as I relax and let him lead, I realize what fun it is to let go and just enjoy the intimacy of the nearness of this man. I don't think I am going to let him stop dancing tonight; they are going to have to kick us out.

_TDF_

"Do you mind if we just call a cab?" Edward whispers in my ear, his hand on the small of my back as we gather our things to leave.

"Oh sure, you don't feel okay to drive?" I ask. I know we both were feeling buzzed earlier but all the dancing and adrenaline from his closeness has me feeling so good, I wouldn't have considered myself intoxicated until he mentioned it.

"I am very strict with myself when it comes to drinking and driving," he explains. "Even one drink and I call cab. It's a personal zero tolerance policy."

"Very responsible, Dr. Cullen. I am a Police Chief's daughter, I admire a man who respects the law," I tease.

"Yes, I am sure that Chief Swan would be impressed and slightly shocked by my new ," he mumbles.

I raise an eyebrow, encouraging him to continue but he just shrugs and urges me out the door.

The cab ride home is quiet, though we did find ourselves cuddled together in the middle of the back seat, his arms wrapped around me, keeping me warm and secure. I want to lay my head on his shoulder and nuzzle into his nook, but I am afraid that would be too soon and too intimate for a first date, even after the dancing we did.

He asks the cabbie to wait and walks hand in hand with me to the door of my apartment.

"Will you need help getting your car in the morning?" I ask. I hate to think of his gorgeous silver and black striped Camero sitting in the parking lot of El Tulipan Rojo all night.

"I will jog over and pick it up in the morning, no sweat," he smiles at me as we reach the door. "Well maybe a bit of sweat, I will be running."

I giggle and look down at our intertwined hands. I know I need to let go if I want to get my keys out of my purse, but I am not ready to end my physical connection to him.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Edward," I grin up at him. "One of the best dates I have ever been on."

"You flatter me, Bella," he smiles and uses the hand not entwined with mine to tuck my hair behind my ear.

His hand travels from my ear to the back of my neck as his face slowly lowers towards mine. My eyes jump from his lips to his eyes in quick succession as I involuntarily tilt my head up and wet my lips.

"I had a wonderful time, too," he whispers against my lips and I can feel his warm breath heat my lips.

"Mmmm," I respond in agreement as my eyes flutter closed. I wait a moment for the connection of his lips on mine and just when I think I can't wait any longer, he is there. Soft and gentle just the slightest of touches between us before I push my lips against his in a firmer request for more.

He responds in kind, pushing his lips against mine before parting them to suck my lower lip into his mouth with a slight suction. I cannot help the whimper that escapes my throat as both of my hands reach up to grip his lapels in my fists. For an endless moment we remain locked in the subtle give in take of a comparatively chaste but altogether bone meltingly passionate first kiss.

With a sigh we break a part breathless and panting, hearts pounding over an electric kiss.

"I don't think the cabbie is going to wait much longer," he whispers, his mouth still within reach if I just raised onto my toes a bit.

"I will make sure you get in alright, but then I should go," he steps back and I am forced to release his jacket.

Still slightly dizzy and breathless from the kiss, I reach into my clutch for my key, showing Edward with a smile when I find it. After I unlock my door, I turn to Edward one last time, "Thank you, Edward."

"Thank you, Bella. Sleep well, I will see you soon," he smiles at me and dips to kiss my cheek before turning to leave.

I can only watch him depart for so long before I close and lock my door, leaning against it for support as I my body sinks to the floor, finally melting from all the heat and excitement of the evening.

_TDF_

**AN: Four of Four.**

**Thoughts? Thanks for all the responses, it seems we are a bit torn between Team Teddy and Team Eddie, but that's okay, I like it like that.**

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**

**Thanks for all your reading and reviewing and support. It keeps me going.**

**See you tomorrow for Teddy's date!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Saturday, October 15, 2011 – 7:26 pm –The Daily Fix Coffee Café, Port Angeles, WA

Alice leans against back against the counter as she sighs dreamily, "That was hot. Jasper needs to take me salsa dancing."

I just grin at her like an idiot because it is all I can seem to do this morning.

Alice was waiting for me when I arrived to open the café, apparently she was concerned I would either be too blissed out from sex with Dr. DoMe or too mopey because of another bad date. She said she had to run a business despite my active social calendar. I punched her in the arm.

"Good morning, Bella," a familiar voice comes from behind us. Alice I turn in unison to find Jacob Black smiling down us from vantage poing 6'8" in the air.

"Jabob," I croak in surprise. "Good morning."

Alice elbows me hard in the ribs, "Ouch! Jacob this is my best friend Alice, she owns The Daily Fix."

"It is a pleasure to meet one of Bella's friends. Your business is quite nice, though you may want to check the air conditioning unit on your roof, it supports are not the proper grade for the weight it is carrying, and that could lead to some dangerous situations for you and your customers. I know those personal injury lawyers can be quite vicious and those investigative journalists are quite ruthless too," he sniffs and shoves his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Alice smiles and shakes his hand, "can I get you something to drink, Jacob?"

"A soy caramel hazelnut mocha and a bran muffin for here, please," Jacob requests. "I would like to see where Bella works, I was also planning on seeing her at the library, today."

I am busy preparing Jacobs drink as Alice cashes him out, when his comment registers mid-milk steam. I end up sprayed with hot soy milk.

"How did you know my schedule, Jacob?" I ask as I wipe myself off and start a new batch of steamed soy milk.

"I asked Charlie for it of course. I thought that I should know more about my girlfriend's career," he smiles.

I drop the mug of steaming milk and it splatters all down the front of my apron and jeans and Alice's politely restrained giggles become obnoxious cackles.

"You really must be more careful, Bella," Jacob scolds from the other side of the counter. "Workplace injuries are no laughing matter, Alice. Perhaps, you could invest in some yoga classes, Bella. They are supposed to be beneficial to balance and coordination."

Ignoring Jacob's pontificating I turn to Alice, "I left my work clothes in my car, do you have something I can change into?"

"Yoga pants in my purse," she waves me to the back as she finally regains her composure. I covertly flick her off as I disappear into the back room.

When I am changed I come back to the front of the café looking like a female Urkel. Although the stretch of Alice's pants allow for the differences in the size of our butts, they are a good four or five inches too short leaving my white socks on full display.

Jacob waves to me from his table close to the counter as I approach a grinning Alice.

"He is you, Bella," she chuckles, her back turned to Jacob. "He is you with a penis."

There are tears in her eyes from the strain of withholding her laughter and I am tempted to punch her again.

"That is a shitty thing to say, Alice," I whine moving to wipe down the counter as we wait for the next customer.

"I am serious, Bella," she explains. "The endless rambling, the inappropriate sexual comments, the sometimes awkward clumsiness; he is you. With a penis.

"He went into this whole story about bathing naked with you, he even told me the had pictures and made reference to his penis, it was awkward, uncomfortable, and so hilarious."

"He told you that, ohmygod," I mumble into my hands. "Someone needs to give that guy some etiquette lessons."

Alice snorts in agreement as I lower my head to the counter trying to process the whole Jacob, Charlie, Billy situation when Alice elbows me hard in the ribs.

"Alice you have to stop doing that, you have boney little elbows and I bruise easily," I chasten her as I stand up, but she just nods her head to the door.

In that instant my whole demeanor changes. Edward Cullen walks through the door to the café looking positively sinful in running shorts, a green fleece pulled over a gray t-shirt, and aviator sunglasses. I can't help but smile ear-to-ear and he returns the gesture.

"I was picking up my car and thought I would stop in for some tea, I had to see you, again," he swings the keys to the Camaro around his finger as he approaches the counter.

"Morning, Alice," he nods.

"Morning, Edward," she responds with a smile and a nod.

"And a good morning to you too, Miss Bella Swan," he cheekily whispers as he begins to lean over the counter.

It all seems to happen simultaneously as Edward leans over the counter to give me a kiss on the cheek, there is an ear-piercing screech of chair legs on hardwood floors and Irina Denali walks in with a cheerful "Good Morning, Girls!"

Edward steps back with a smile, Irina has a dubious knowing grin and waggling eyebrows, Jacob looks ready to defend my honor, Alice is choking down laughter, and I am praying for a hole to open in the earth and swallow me whole.

"Jacob Black, Bella Swan's boyfriend, and you are?" Jacob thrusts his hand in front of a wide eyed Edward.

"Stop it, Jacob. You are not my boyfriend, we went on one date," I scold him before looking to Edward.

Edward looks wary but amused as he reaches out to shake Jacobs hand, "Dr. Edward Cullen, fellow suitor of Isabella Swan."

Irina lets out a hearty woop and smacks the counter. "Good going, Bella! Two cocks!"

We all splutter and look at her wide eyed. "I am talking about Roosters. Two Roosters after this hen, you dirty minded young people."

"I have a PhD in Structural Engineering from Penn State and I have bathed with Bella, I have the pictures to prove it," Jacob boasts reaching into his back pocket.

"Jacob! Enough with the bathing! You carry the pictures around with you!" I am shouting now, surely scaring away any prospective customers that come to the door.

Irina and Alice are doubled over in laughter and I throw nasty glances your way.

"Well, this has been fun, but I think I am going to get going," Edward announces. "Bella, I will talk to you soon, okay? I had a great time last night and can't wait to do it again."

Edward turns to leave but before he makes it far he turns back around, leans over the counter and kisses me soundly on the lips, leaving me breathless.

With one last quick peck he turns and confidently strides right out of the café.

"Son, you need to learn when to put the cork back in the wine bottle," Irina pats Jake soundly on the back as she leads him back to his cold coffee and brand muffin at his table.

And all I can do is stare at the retreating form of Dr. Edward Cullen and grin like an idiot.

_TDF_

**AN: I had this one planned for a while. I hope you liked it.**

**Two more today, including the big date with Teddy!**

**Remember, no Beta, just me. **


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Saturday, October 15, 2011 – 12:45 pm – Port Angeles Public Library, Port Angeles, WA

"Bella, there is a delivery here for you," Mrs. Cope announced from the door to my office.

"Thanks, Shelly," I say as I pass her in the doorway.

Standing at the checkout desk is Will Cheney, Angela's teenage brother-in-law and floral delivery boy for The Secret Garden Florist. On the desk next to him is a big, beautiful bouquet of tightly packed white tulips.

"Hey, Bella, Happy Sweetest Day," Will grins as he hands me the clipboard to sign.

"Thanks, Will. Good luck today!" I call as he turns to leave.

I can feel the eyes follow me as I had back to my office carrying the gorgeous arrangement, smiling.

I close the door to my office behind me and sit down to read the card.

_Bella,_

_I have rarely experienced anything sweeter_

_than the smile on your face and the twinkle_

_of your brown eyes._

_Allow me to make you dinner for you on Monday?_

_Happy Sweetest Day!_

_Yours Truly, Edward_

Never in my life have I physically swooned until that moment.

_TDF_

Saturday, October 15, 2011 – 2:33 pm – Port Angeles Public Library, Port Angeles, WA

"Bella, you have _another _deliver," Shelly sneers from my door.

Confused, I head out to the checkout desk to find Will Cheney standing there with a very large exotic arrangement.

Those cannot seriously be for me.

"Will?' I question.

"Someone is popular," he gins. "Want me to carry them to your office? They are quite cumbersome."

I lead Will back to my office, though I am not sure how he can see where he is going around all of those fronds and orchids.

"Thanks, Will," I pat him on the shoulder as he sets the arrangement on a side table in my office.

"No problem, Bella," he smiles. "Have a good day."

My gut tells me that I don't want to read the card, but curiosity killed the cat and I crack open the envelope.

_My darling Isabella,_

_I apologize for my behavior this morning_

_But all males participate in posturing and peacocking_

_During mating season, it was a natural instinct._

_Can not wait for Dinner tomorrow with our family._

_Happy Sweetest Day, My Sweetest._

_Your Jacob_

This boy is delusional and I can't decide if I actually want to talk to him again, or just slip some laxative in his dinner.

_TDF_

Saturday, October 15, 2011 – 4:26 pm – Home, Bayview Apartments, Port Angeles, WA

It took me 15 minutes to wrestle the monstrosity of Jacob's bouquet out of my car and into my apartment. The second I sit down to take a breather, my doorbell rings. Groaning I get up to answer it.

When I open the door, Will Cheney is standing there with a gorgeous fall floral bouquet filled with orange, gold, and purple flowers.

"Three bouquets in one holiday, Bella?" Will quirks an eyebrow at me and the teenager has the guts to judge me.

I have the decency to blush and feebly try and deny whatever twisted thoughts are running through his head.

"Never mind. Thank you, Will," I say, shutting the door before he can respond.

Placing it on the dining room table with my other floral gifts, I grab the card, a glass of wine, and sit down on my couch to read it.

_There are butterflies in my stomach,_

_Tingles in my toes,_

_And a smile on my face._

_Never have I looked forward to a date _

_As much as I do this one._

_See you soon, Sweetest._

_3, Teddy_

_TDF_

Saturday, October 15, 2011 – 5:56 pm – Home, Bayview Apartments, Port Angeles, WA

In only jeans and a cami, wet hair hanging in my face, I run to the door, calling out to who I assume is Teddy.

"I swear to god you said seven not six, Teddy. I am not ready," I reprimand him as I swing open the door.

Clutching a vase full of red, pink and white carnations, Will Cheney simply quirks a judgmental eyebrow at me.

"These are from my dad," I defend.

"Whatever you say, Bella. This was my last delivery of the night, if your other boyfriends want to send you flowers they will have to wait until Monday," he snarks at me as he hands the flowers over.

"You watch yourself William Cheney, your sister-in-law told me all about those scary red bumps Lisa Vanderpool gave you," I threaten.

Will goes deathly pale and turns to quickly run away as I call after him, "Yeah, you run away Will. Remember that next time you try and judge me."

I slam the door behind me and huff as I set the carnations on my kitchen counter, having run out of dining room table space earlier.

_To the Sweetest Daughter I guy could ask for_

_Happy Sweetest Day, Bells._

_Love, Charlie._

See Will Cheney, I told you they were from my dad.

_TDF_

**AN: Two of three.**

**I am posting some pics that relate to The Daily Fix, including today's bouquets, on tumblr: Ellisbell725(dot)tumblr(com)**

**Also on twitter ellisbell725**

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**

**Next is Teddy's Date. 9 o'clock-ish (EST)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Saturday, October 15, 2011 – 7:26 pm –Home, Bayview Apartments, Port Angeles, WA

"Your apartment smells like a funeral home," Teddy announces as I let him in.

"That is because I have more flowers than a funeral home, come look at my gallery," I invite as I lead the way to my dinning room table.

"Good thing I didn't bring you more flowers, eh?" he teases.

Teddy looks nice all spiffed up for a date. He usually just hangs around in jeans or track pants, a t-shirt and a baseball cap. Tonight he has combed his wavy auburn hair back and is wearing a pair of dark jeans, a chocolate brown leather coat, a nice pair of brown boots and a green v-neck sweater that makes his hazel green eyes look as green as the grass in Charlie's well tended front yard.

"You look nice, Bella," he says. "Absolutely gorgeous, really."

"I was just thinking the same thing," I preen. "About you that is."

And the two of us smile blushing and grinning like fools at each other.

"Alice picked out my outfit, she left it lying on my bed with a note about proper date etiquette," I explain as I fiddle with the hem of my shirt.

Alice had picked out a pair of dark skinny jeans and paired it with a gold lace cap sleeve corset style blouse and royal blue swing sweater. Along with a pair of ballet flats and a cross body purse, I feel ready to go, I just hope I am well dressed for whatever Teddy has planned.

"That sounds like, Alice," he laughs. "You ready to go?"

He holds out his hand and I take it asking, "Where exactly are we going?"

"The Forks Fall Festival, of course," he smiles.

_TDF_

"What on earth are you giggling about over there?" Teddy eyes me from the driver's seat of his new black Jeep Grand Cherokee.

I bite my lips together and shake my head, trying to hold back the giggles.

"Nothing," I peep.

"Okay," he gives me the side eye.

Before Teddy can turn the radio on, I am giggling again.

"Seriously, Bella. What is so damn funny?" he asks.

"I am on a date with Teddy Masen," I laugh out.

"Wow, you sure know how to make a man feel good about himself," Teddy roles his eyes.

"No, stop throwing yourself a pity party. I just hadn't really let it hit me, yet," I shrug. "They are happy giggles, I promise."

I reach out and squeeze his arm and he turns to look at me.

"I promise. I am happy," I give him my biggest smile.

_TDF_

"Corndog or taco in a bag?" Teddy asks as we browse the food stands.

"Elephant Ear!" I exclaim throwing my free hand in the hair. The other is intertwined with Teddy's.

"Now, Bella you don't want to spoil your dinner with desert first, do you?" Teddy teases.

"Fine," I sigh and shift the Teddy Bear Teddy won for me to my other arm. Naturally, I said I would name him Teddy.

"Taco in a bag?" Teddy asks and I nod.

Teddy buys my dinner and promises me a fresh squeezed lemonade and elephant ear before we leave. We continue to walk around the street fair hand in hand, stopping to say hello to Teddy's students and coworkers and the occasional friend of my father's.

It strikes me that my appearance here with Teddy will get back to my father, but I will tell him tomorrow at dinner before the gossip mill gets to my generally unsocial father.

Teddy gets pulled away to talk shop with the football coach and fellow gym teacher at Forks High I start to wander some of the vendor stalls that stayed open late. I stop to admire some handcrafted sterling silver jewelry made by a husband and wife from the outskirts of Forks. I am trying on onyx and jade ring when Teddy finds me.

"Hey Bells, look at this," he tugs me over to a sign that proclaims 'Forks Scariest Adventures. "A haunted house and a haunted hayride, wanna go?"

"I hate haunted houses and hayrides," I whine. "The shock of the surprise and not knowing…I just hate it."

"Come on the band doesn't start for another thirty minutes, lets just go on the haunted hayride, I am sure it isn't that scary, this is Forks," he urges.

I look at him warily, "I don't know…"

"I will keep you safe," he grins, hugging me close.

"Fine," I mumble into his chest.

_TDF_

"This is why I don't go on these rides," I whine to Teddy.

The hayride, which I won't admit to Teddy wasn't that bad, has broken down halfway through the ride and we are stuck in the middle of the dark forrest on the back of a flat bed truck with a group of teenagers.

"It hasn't been that bad, Pouty McGee," he tosses his arm over my shoulder and pulls me in closer to him.

I wrap both my arms around his waist and lay my head on his shoulder before realizing I have even done this. It just felt natural to snuggle into him like this.

I sigh dramatically, "I guess it hasn't been that bad of a date, I mean you haven't licked my palm or shown me naked baby pictures."

"Oh I have those in my back pocket," he fakes reaching for his pocket and I poke him in the ribs.

"Not funny, big guy," I laugh as I look up at him.

And as our eyes meet I am shocked by the look of admiration and happiness that shine through his eyes. It is an expression I have never noticed before, but is in no way new to his face. Like two magnets slowly being drawn together our faces come closer and closer until suddenly my eyes flutter closed and we are kissing.

Our lips explore each others slowly and languidly; a chaste and intimate first kiss between friends. His hand comes and slowly caresses my cheek and as his tongue swipes my lower lip asking for entrance, we are interrupted by snorting laughter.

"Hey! Coach Masen! Get a room!" a teenager shouts from the other side of the truck.

I pull my head away blushing fiercely, thankful that the high schoolers can't see my embarrassment in the dark.

"How about you get a life a better throwing arm, Mitchell?" Teddy taunts back, pulling me in closer.

"Hey guys, the other truck is coming up the path now to take you back," the truck driver announces. "You should be back at the festival in five or ten minutes.

"Good, we will make it back in time for to hear the Ninety Plaid Baldwins cover 3 am," he grins cheekily acting as though we didn't just share our first kiss. "Ooo! Or Creep! I hope they do Creep."

"You are such a whore for nineties music," I elbow him.

"Among other things," he waggles his eyebrows and leans down to give me a peck.

_TDF_

The band slows down its tempo as it finishes it set and the crowd goes from jumping around and singing along to great 90's songs to embracing and swaying to the slower paced ballads.

My arms around Teddy's neck and his low on the back of my waist, we are the closest and most intimate we have ever been and part of me is shocked by how comfortable it feels.

Yet, the part of me that had a crush on him a few years ago, is saying she always knew. In that moment, Edward's face pops into my mind for the first time since Edward picked me up, and I am reminded of how torn my heart really is.

I struggle to push that part of me back into its compartment in my mind and savor this moment with Teddy. In his arms, slow dancing under the stars, we are under a spell. I can feel the heat and relaxation in Teddy's muscles, so I lean my head onto his chest to try and absorb some of his inner peace. A rumbling sigh of pleasure rolls through Teddy's chest and nuzzle in closer.

It is Teddy that breaks the spell first.

"It's getting late and you need to work in the morning," he sighs regretfully. "You ready to go?"

"I want to stay for the fireworks," I tell him as we continue to sway to the music.

"I know the perfect place to watch them, come on," he breaks our embrace and tugs me along behind him.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"It's a secret," he grins and throws a wink over his shoulder.

_TDF_

We head west out of Forks and as we come around a tight curve Teddy pulls the Jeep over to the side of the road. He helps me out of the car and turns me around to face Forks and I gasp at the view. Through a break in the trees the full moon is framed by the trees of the Olympic National Forrest and the first of the fireworks shoot into the sky.

"Teddy, this is gorgeous, how did you know about this spot?" I ask in awe of the perfect view.

"I found it back in high school when I was driving home on the Fourth of July," he smiles.

I smile back and he throws his arm around my shoulder and pulls me into his side as we lean against the tailgate of his Jeep and watch the fireworks. After a few moments I start to shiver despite the warmth of his body next to mine.

"You are cold, here take my jacket" he states pulling away to take off his leather jacket before I can protest. He wraps the coat around my shoulders and I revel in the warmth and smell of him surround me. As he pulls the closed in front of me he leans down and kisses me on the lips.

What started as a simple peck on the lips slowly grows into a languid but passionate lock of our lips. As I open my lips to allow his tongue access to my own for the first time a flash of blue and red lights pulls back to the present and we pull our faces from each other.

A Forks police car has parked in front of us and as the shadowy figure emerges from the vehicle I instantly know who it is. Charlie.

"Evening folks, are you having car trouble?" he questions and I realize he doesn't know who we are, yet.

"This is a dangerous curve in the road and if you aren't in need of assistance I suggest you move along," he continues. "This isn't a safe place to do your canoodling."

_Canoodling? Since when does Charlie use the word canoodling?_

"Charlie?" I croak, Teddy still holding me close.

"Bella?" he questions stepping closer and shining his flashlight on us.

"Masen," he growls. "I thought you said you two weren't romantically interested in each other, Isabella?"

"Dad, I was going to tell you," I weakly respond to his authoritative dad routine. "This is kinda really new."

"You been drinking, son?" Charlie cocks his head at Teddy.

"No, sir," Teddy responds his hand still tight on my hip.

"Good, I don't want history to repeat itself with my daughter in the car," Charlie eyes him menacingly.

"I will do everything in my power to keep Bella safe, sir," he responds. "As long as she will let me that is."

"Mhmm," Charlie's mustache twitches. "You do that. Why don't you two just move along now."

Charlie turns to leave but turns back.

"I will see you," he points at me. "For dinner tomorrow. We have a lot to talk about before our guests arrive."

Charlie stalks away before climbing back in the cruiser and speeding away, lights flashing and Teddy breathes out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Teddy," I laugh.

Turning to face me, both hands on my waist, he looks down at me confused.

"Until tonight, I never had the pleasure of knowing what it would be like to be the teenage daughter of a police chief. Now, I do," I giggle.

"You are one of a kind, Swan. One of a kind," he smiles before dipping down to kiss me again.

And I forget all about Charlie's warnings.

_TDF_

**AN: The wicked winds knocked out my cable and internet yesterday evening, so I wasn't able to get this too you last night. It also meant I had to go to the bar with friends to wach the Tigers v. Rangers game and I ended up getting food poisoning from the shared appetizers. So I am feeling pretty gross and was only able to get online now. That being said. I am posting two chapters today and two tomorrow. By the end of tomorrow we should be all caught up.**

**Sorry for the wait, but sometimes RL just knocks you down. I hope it was worth the wait!**

**One more posts today.**

**Remember, no Beta, just me. And thanks to 1vampire-girl1 for catching two big errors for me yesterday.**

**Thoughts? Who had the better date?**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Sunday, October 16, 2011 – 11:26 am – The Daily Fix Coffee Café, Port Angeles, WA

"Good morning, Tanya," I call as the eccentric old woman strides through the front door of the café wearing so many colors she could be Joseph's Technicolor Dreamcoat.

She was wearing ruby and olive and violet and fawn and lilac and gold and chocolate and mauve and cream and crimson and silver and rose and azure and lemon and russet and grey…

"Morning, Bella," she responds. "You seem distracted today."

"I've just been a bit busy lately," I answer. "A lot of late nights and full days.'

"Oh I know about your full days," she raises her eyebrow. "My sister told me all about your two lovers confrontation yesterday morning and then Shelly Cope just told me about your visits with Coach Masen."

"None of them are my lovers, Tanya," I defend myself.

"Oh but they want to be," she closes one eye and looks me over. "And soon one or more of them will be. Give me your hand dearie."

I roll my eyes but offer her my palm which she immediately takes and studies for a long moment.

"Keep your mind open and your legs closed…"

"Wait, that's what you said last week," I protest.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"I do not concern myself with the past," she retorts with a wave of her hand. "Just the future, and I am telling you to keep your mind open, your legs closed, and get your oil changed."

"Can you be more specific?" I ask.

"Bella, you know I can't give you details, if you know your future you have the power to change it and your destiny," Tanya scolds.

Sounds like a cop out to me, but what do I know, I have not been blessed with the gift of foresight. I just wish she could tell me how to handle dinner with Charlie and Jacob.

_TDF_

**AN: Despite my recent posts that were super long, I am going to try and keep most posts below 1,000 words.**

**Last post for the day, tomorrow we will be all caught up and on the same timeline.**

**Thanks for all your support! *smooches***

**The list of colors is a reference to Joseph the musical…I wasn't actually listing the colors of the outfit…j/s.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Sunday, October 9, 2011 – 6:08 pm – Charlie's house, Forks, WA.

"Bella, please sit," Charlie gestures to the chair opposite from him.

"I thought you were having me make fajitas? Where is all the food?" I ask, confused by the bare counters .

"I asked Sue to bring by dinner, tonight. She is bringing Seth and Leah with her. I figured it would be less awkward having more people here," he explains as I join him at the kitchen table.

"Fine, lets get this over with," I huff crossing my arms over my chest.

"First thing first I want to talk about the Jacob situation. Are you stringing him along? Playing the field? Because he seems optimistic about your future and he is a really great successful young man without a blemish on his record."

A passive aggressive reference to Teddy tied in to a rave review of Jacob. Awesome.

"Dad he was weird and creepy. He showed me naked baby pictures and licked my hand," I counter.

Charlie blanches and quickly tries to regain his composure, "You are exaggerating, Jacob said you had a few drinks perhaps you remember it wrong."

"Charlie, I could have been blackout drunk, I still wouldn't have forgotten the full wrist to fingertip, palm lick. And what the hell were you and Renee doing letting a toddler bathe butt naked with a non-family member of the opposite sex? Those pictures were creepy," I lecture him.

"Oh get over it. It wasn't so weird back then the way it would be now."

I just roll my eyes and huff as he waves my concerns away.

"You have to tell Jacob how you feel; you can't keep his hopes up. Then the two of you can tell Billy. Old man was picking out china patterns online the other day."

"Fine," I answer.

"I am not going to pretend like I am not disappointed, Isabella. Jacob, while obviously a little socially inept is a good man. Teddy Masen is the polar opposite and not the type of man you should be involved with."

"I am NOT having this conversation with you, again Charlie. No," I point at him angrily.

"I am your father and I am

"It was one date, Charlie," I explain. "And yes I plan to go out with him again, but I am also dating a young doctor from Port Angeles, Dr. Edward Cullen."

"Oh good god, Bella," Charlie throws his hands in the air. "I never took you for the bad boy type, but to date Masen and Cullen? This won't end well."

"Will you stop judging everyone by their indiscretions against the Forks PD fifteen years ago? Renee ever tell you I got busted for pot in high school, twice? Are you going to call me a slutty hippy, now?"

Charlie's eyes go wide and I swear I can see smoke come out of his nostrils as he starts breathing heavy, "You are playing with fire, Bells," he warns. "Be. Careful."

The slam of car doors alerts us to the arrival of our guests and Charlie spins to address me.

"You are going to take that boy outside and tell him the truth," he points at me. "And you are going to be nice about it."

"Charlie, I know. Enough," I growl back.

This whole teenage father-daughter relationship is getting real old, real fast.

_TDF_

"Hey Billy. Hey Jacob," I greet The Black's as they make their way up the front porch.

"Bella, it is always good to see you," he hugs me as he walks by.

I intercept Jacob before he walks through the door, "Jacob, could I talk to you for a minute, in private?"

"Of course, Bella. Dad, I will be in, in a minute," Jacob tells his father before shutting the door.

"It really is lovely to see you, Bella," Jake dips to kiss me and I catch the side of his face with my hand and push it away.

"Yea, that is what we have to talk to about," I tell him. "Have a seat, Jacob,"

I sit on the top step and pat the wood in invitation. Jacob lets out a loud sigh and folds his lanky body down onto the porch.

"So let me guess, it's not me, its you?" Jacob deadpans.

"Uh, yes and no," I respond

Jacob doesn't respond but sits and waits for the blow. I have the very distinct feeling that he is an old pro at these conversations, and despite all of his weird creepy behavior my heart breaks for him a little.

"Can you honestly tell me you had a good time on our date?" I ask him.

"Well, yes I did."

"Despite the fact that your date got rip-roaring drunk, kept disappearing to the bathroom and whined about her attraction to two men that aren't you?"

"I guess it wasn't ideal, but I did enjoy your company," he answers earnestly.

"Jacob my behavior was deplorable and I am going to be honest here," I take a deep breath before lowering the boom. "You were just creepy and weird."

Jacob's whole body tenses and it is obvious I have offended him greatly even though I am trying to be honest. He moves to get up and I grab his wrist to stop him.

"Stop, Jacob. I want to explain and I want to help," I plead with him.

"I don't know what to say Bella, that hurt my feelings," he explains.

"I know and I am sorry, but I am trying to be honest Jacob. On multiple occasions you referred to my father in a way that made him sound like a pimp, you showed my naked baby pictures, then showed those pictures to customers in my café, you made overt sexual references, and you licked my hand," I list his grievances.

"Yeah I thought the hand licking was weird, I just tried to play it off and run away," he admits

"Jacob, my dad really likes you and you seem like a nice enough guy, but I am just not interested in you in that way."

"Part of me knew this was coming but I tried to rationalize all the little signs away," he sighs.

"The enthusiasm of our fathers didn't help to dissuade you I am sure," I smile and nudge him.

"No, they are like two old women the way they flutter around and gossip," he smiles back.

"You are telling me," I shake my head. "So, like I said before, I want to help. You said you have never been on a second date?"

"I have rarely ever made it through a first date," he sighs. "Lots of fake emergency phone calls and sudden bouts of food poisoning."

"Well, I want to try and fix that. I want to be the Henry Higgins to your Eliza Dolittle, just no romance," I joke.

"I do not understand that reference," he looks at me confused.

"My Fair Lady…the musical, the movie?"

Jacob stares at me blankly.

"Have you ever heard of Pygmalion?" I ask.

"The Greek myth about the sculptor that falls in love with his statue," he answers. "Of course.

"Well, George Bernard Shaw wrote a play based on the myth about a professor that gives a poor flower girl etiquette and speech lessons in order to make her appear to be a lady in order to win a bet," I explain.

"So, you want to give me elocution lessons?" he asks.

"No," I sigh. "It was a metaphor, along with the help of my friends I want to give you some dating lessons. You are a good guy and Charlie really likes you. I just, I want to help."

"For a bet? I am sorry, I am still stuck on the relevance of reference," his brow is furrowed.

"Forget the stupid play," I bark, clearly frustrated. "It was an attempt at a joke that clearly failed. No bet. No ulterior motives. Just me, helping you."

"Can I think about it? It isn't exactly a flattering offer, but then again I love to learn."

He gives me a half smile and I smile back.

Sticking my hand out for a shake, I ask, "Friends?"

"Friends," he agrees shaking my hand.

"Good, now can we go in there and shut this down with our fathers? I am pretty sure I have got Charlie taken care of, but I hear Billy was equally, if not more, enthusiastic."

"Yes, he is," Jacob sighs. "But can you blame him? The idea of you as a daughter-in-law is pretty tempting."

I can't help but laugh, "Now where were those smooth lines on our date, Mr. Black?"

_TDF_

**AN: Hey guys, I am still really sick. I have fallen behind on TDF and so the timeline is going to be off while I try and catch up. Hopefully I can still get out a chapter a day, but my tummy just isn't letting me do much but lie around in a ball and whine.**

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**

**Thanks for all of your support.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Monday, October 17, 2011 – 12:21 pm – Home, Bayview Apartments, Port Angeles, WA.

**Text received from Teddy M. **(12:21:14 pm): Ignoring my calls, Swan?

**Reply from Bella **(12:21:58 pm): No, it is called sleeping. Monday is my Sunday.

**Teddy M. **(12:22:43 pm): Right, right. So how was dinner with Charlie? He didn't show up at my house with a gun and a body bag so I am assuming well.

**Bella **(12:23:11 pm): He is kind of accepting about the whole Jacob thing.

**Bella **(12:23:29 pm): As for you and Edward, there is not a lot to say or do.

**Teddy M. **(12:24:03 pm): Do I have to go make my intentions known?

**Bella **(12:24:48 pm): Don't poke the bear.

**Teddy M. **(12:25:23 pm): I will do whatever it takes to get him to like me and approve of us.

**Bella **(12:26:01 pm): Let him get used to the idea first, Teddy. Just leave him out of this for now.

**Teddy M. **(12:26:49 pm): Fine. How was the rest of dinner?

**Bella **(12:27:19 pm): Jacob took the news pretty well. Billy less so. Dinner was spent with an upset and glaring Billy, an upset and glaring Charlie, Jacob swoonily staring at me, Leah swoonily staring at Jacob, Seth making fart jokes, and Sue and I discussing homecoming this weekend**. **

**Teddy M. **(12:28:04 pm): Sounds fun.

**Bella **(12:28:31 pm): Awkward. It was awkward.

**Teddy M. **(12:29:07 pm): Speaking of homecoming, go with me on Friday? Game at 7, dinner after?

**Bella: **(12:29:56 pm): I would love to thank you.

**Teddy **(12:30:22 pm): Good! Bell just rang, have to make a bunch of whiny teens run laps, but I will see you soon Bella.

**Bella **(12:31:05 pm): See you soon, Teddy.

_TDF_

**AN: This is Monday just to clarify. Hoping to have Monday and Tuesday up by the end of the day today. **

**Thanks for all the well wishes, my tummy is better this morning, just in time for me to return to school and work. Yay.**

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Monday, October 17, 2011 – 6:08 pm – Edward's Condo, Port Angeles, WA.

"Is that a T.A.R.D.I.S. cookie jar?" I exclaim as I follow Edward into his kitchen.

I turn to a blushing Edward, "Yeah, I have been coveting it for a few years and it was one of the first things I bought for my new life as a single man."

He shrugs and rubs the back of his neck ducking his head, "I guess it is as good a time as any for you to know…I am a Whovian."

"Me too!" I exclaim and run forward to hug him, throwing my arm around his neck as he chuckles and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Sorry, that was an inappropriate overreaction," I blush as I pull back and look at him.

His arms slip down to the small of my back, "Not at all, I think it is a discovery worth celebrating."

I am stunned to silence by the look in his eyes. A bit dark and smoldering, his expression makes my knees go weak and as he lowers his head towards mine the side of his mouth quirks up when I let out a whimper.

His lips, which look soft and lush from afar, are even better in action. Firm and knowing, he is clearly in charge of this kiss, my only option is to hold on for dear life. I think the hair at the back of his head would provide a sturdy handle and give it a light tug. His moan of pleasure in response to my tug makes me gasp and he uses the opportunity to slip his tongue past my lips. His tongue seems impossibly more talented than his lips as my tongue tries to keep up with his.

Breathless and panting, we pull away from each other slowly, stupid grins plastered on our faces.

"Well that was quite a way to start the evening," I giggle up at him as his hands continue their back and forth route along the line of exposed skin at the small of my back.

"Fantastic!" he grins in a clear reference to the ninth doctor.

I giggle and spin my way out of his arms, ambling my way towards the stove where a pot of water is boiling and red sauce is starting to bubble. "Spaghetti and Meatballs?"

He nods and opens the fridge retrieving a head of lettuce, "With salad and garlic bread. I was thinking we could go to TCBY after dinner. Want to help me put together the salad as we wait for the noodles to cook?"

"Sure thing, just point me in the right direction, boss," I smile back and take the lettuce from his hands.

_TDF_

"That was delicious, Edward," I compliment as I sit back in my chair. He wasn't lying when he said that his apartment was sparsely decorated, the card table and chairs made for a charming yet slightly uncomfortable dinner table.

"Yes, well I think I am well on my way to winning the clichéd bachelor of the year award," he laughs.

Edward sits there smiling and telling me stories about his childhood with Emmett in Forks and I can't help but be charmed to my toes by this man. He is calm and witty, nerdy and kind, and I know in my gut that I have to tell this handsome wonderful man that I am also dating his ex-best friend and possible enemy.

"Edward, I think you should know that I…you…" I cannot find the best way of saying this. "I am seeing someone else."

"I mean they are just dates and we are just dating and there is obviously know commitment implied by our relationships…" I ramble.

Edward grabs my hand across the table and gives it a firm squeeze.

"Bella, it's fine, I understand. Thank you for telling me," he smiles and gives my hand one last squeeze.

"I am assuming it is the interesting fellow from the café on Saturday morning? A Dr. Jacob Black if I remember correctly?" he chuckles.

"Oh god no, Jacob and I have recently established that we are just friends, despite our father's wishes otherwise," I shrug. "No, umm, I have actually started dating a close friend, Teddy Masen."

I watch Edward's eyes go wide as he withdrawals he right hand, "I assume you are aware of my history with him."

"He only told me recently and I am aware that every story has two sides," I rush to tell him, hating that he is pulling away. "Not that you have to tell me your side, it is just that I don't want to base my opinions on you because of someone else's demons."

Edward simply raised his eyebrows and nodded before turning his attention to wiping the spaghetti sauce off his plate with a roll. I opened and closed my mouth several times, trying to find the right words to say to fix what I had obviously ruined.

"Teddy and I were best friends for a very long time, then he hurt me and in turn I hurt him, and suddenly we weren't friends anymore," Edward explains. "But you probably want to know more than that."

"Edward I am not forcing you to do or say anything, I just thought you should know for no other reason than maintaining a foundation of honesty between us," I fervently try to explain.

I worry that he thinks I am biased towards Teddy or that I am just here to collect gossip. There are one hundred different reasons that my motives would be less than honorable from Edward's perspective and I cannot think of a way to convince him otherwise.

"I haven't dated since I was a teenager, I am trying to navigate this as best I can, Bella. But Teddy is part of a lot of baggage I carry and I think it is too early to unload all that on you," he looks me in the eye and once again reaches for my hand.

"I am going to be honest that I am not curious, Teddy's explanation and my father's grudge against both you and Teddy have sparked my interest," I admit ducking my head. "But I can wait as long as you need me too, I promise.'

"Chief Swan is your father!" He exclaims, ignoring my promise. "I can't believe I didn't put that together before now. And you are dating Teddy and me! Oh that must make his mustache twitch."

"You have no idea," I smirk.

"In high school my top three reasons for living were baseball, girls, and pissing off the chief," he chuckles at memories. "I promise that I am not dating you to piss him off as long you promise the same.'

I bark out a laugh, "I promise."

_TDF_

**AN: I am working on a fic of outtakes from TDF, it will include the end of this evening as well as Jacob's dating lessons and Teddy's evening DDing Bella. Keep an eye out, it should be posted by Sunday.**

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**

**One more post, later tonight. Thanks for the support and well wishes. Will try and catch up with review replies tonight!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Tuesday, October 18, 2011 – 3:32 pm – Port Angeles Public Library, Port Angeles, WA.

_His hand slides up the side of my waist, tickling the flesh of my ribs where bra meets skin. _

"…_Quite right too ….and I suppose, if it is my last chance to say it: Rose Tyler…" I can hear Dr. Who in the background, but my attention is fully engrossed in the doctor resting between my denim clad thighs._

_He pulls his lips from mine, and looking down into my eyes he breathes against my lips, "Bella…I want…"_

*AHEM*

"Miss Swan, I have paged you twice looking for an update on the fundraiser, but if you would rather spend your day daydreaming, I am sure one of your many suitors will support you while I find a librarian that actually wants to work," Mrs. Cope's sneer wakes me from my day dream.

"No ma'am, I will have an update on your desk in fifteen minutes," I can't help but grovel a bit. I need this job and she knows it.

As she waddles her bitter old butt away I try to sink back into my daydream about my night making out with Edward on his futon like college freshman but work looms overhead and I dig back into updating the status summary of the Halloween fundraiser.

I was able to find Rosalie Cullen a place on a sub-committee in exchange for acting as 'committee secretary' aka Mrs. Cope's bitch for the next two weeks. Rosalie's enthusiastic email this morning was like sand paper on an open wound. I am too exhausted today to deal with her crazy bitchiness.

Life has been speeding up lately, between school, two jobs, the fundraiser that was dropped in my lap, dating two handsome men, and developing the cultural center plans, I feel like a zombie.

If I paint eyeballs onto my eyelids is it possible I could sleep through tonight's class?

*sigh*

Despite everything that is running me down, I don't want to give any of it up, because I am happy. Tired, but happy.

_TDF_

**AN: You lovely lovely wonderful people *sigh* I want to come to your homes and give you a big hug. Each and every one of you deserves a hug. The reviews and kind words while I have been sick have made me smile.**

**Tomorrow will be Wednesday in TDF world. I am hoping to be all caught up by Saturday and Outtakes go up Sunday. Rainy day post sickness ambitions have got me revved up!**

**Remember, no Beta, just me!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Wednesday, October 19, 2011 – 4:55 am – Home, Bayview Apartments, Port Angeles, WA

"It isn't even 5 am, Alice? What. The. Hell?" I groan into the phone.

"I realize the time and if I am correct your alarm went off ten minutes ago, so I am not waking you from a deep sleep, I am catching you just as you finish breakfast and before your shower," she defends herself.

"You stayed with me for one week and you still have my schedule memorized, I don't know if I am flattered or creeped out," I admit while tossing my empty yogurt cup in the trash.

"Flattered. You should always be flattered," Alice answers my rhetorical question.

"How can I help you, Mary Alice?"

"Apparently the missing 80% of the Cullen Family returned late last night and Esme wants to have tea-slash-lunch-interrogate the girl that is dating her son business meeting," Alice explains.

"And this justified a 5am wake up call? You couldn't email this to me?" I yawn, staring at my closet trying to find outfits for the café and the library.

"Well, I was up anyway, Jasper decided on an early morning wake up for me too before his run," she mewls and I cringe. "My cardio for the day is already done and I haven't even set my feet on the floor yet…just Japer's shoulders."

"Hey, Alice do you mind if I ask you something about Teddy and Edward?" I ask taking a seat on my bed. I am going to be running late if I stay on the phone much longer, but some days are ponytail and no make-up days.

"I vowed to myself and Japer that I will not meddle and give you advice and opinions that will sway you in anyway," she rambles out verbatim what Jasper had already told me he made her promise.

"While I appreciate the thought, Alice, I want to know what you know about the Teddy/Edward fight and friendship," I tell her.

"I don't now much to be honest, Bella. I wasn't even close to friends with them and I left for New York before graduation," she explains. "But Edward and Teddy were the best of friends for a long time, competitive, but still tightly bonded. There was a bad accident, Edward was injured, Teddy wasn't, and Teddy got the scholarship. I was gone before anything else could shake out.

"By the time I returned from my failed attempt at Art School, the whole town had moved on to talking about the garage arsonist. That is all I know and I don't ask about it, it's in the past."

We both sigh in unison, and while I am no closer to the truth, I am happy I asked.

"Okay, well thank you Alice, they have both admitted to a lot of baggage there and I am feeling stuck in the dark, between these two men," I admit.

"It's okay, Bella. Just keep your ears and eyes open and follow your heart. Give it time, you will do the right thing, you always do," she comforts me and I can't help but smile.

"Thank you for being awesome, Alice, I will see you tomorrow, bring my red boots, okay?"

"Okay," Alice laughs. "Have a good day, Bella."

_TDF_

**AN: I am all caught up with reviews sent through last night around midnight my time. If I skipped or missed yours, I am so sorry, I was a bit confused as to where I left off and my outbox was not helpful. So if I missed you, Thanks for your review!**

**I have been missing Alice in these last few chapters. More Alice tomorrow.**

**Post one of three today.**

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Wednesday, October 19, 2011 – 9:34 am – Port Angeles Public Library, Port Angeles, WA

**Text received from Rosalie Cullen **(9:34:57 am): Bella, I have been reviewing the details for the fundraiser and I am wondering if we could change the theme.

**Reply from Bella** (9:36:13 am): The invitations, which clearly state the theme, went out a month ago.

**Rosalie** (9:37:01 am): So that is a no? 'Nerd is the Word' isn't exactly glamorous…

**Bella** (9:37:42 am): It is a fundraiser with the Olympic Youth Literacy League encouraging increased literacy and reading among children, teens and young adults. The theme is meant to promote the idea the intelligence it cool.

**Rosalie** (9:38:18 am): And as a member of the decorations committee I am supposed to decorate for that how?

**Bella** (9:40:03 am): I am not on the committee, but from what I understand the committee is designing different themed tables…

**Rosalie** (9:40:51 am): Next year, I am choosing a better more 'gala' worthy theme.

**Bella** (9:41:39 am): I am sure the board would be interested in hearing your ideas.

**Rosalie** (9:42:06 am): Yes, I do hope so. Thank you for your assistance, Bella.

**Bella **(9:42:49 am): It was no problem, Rosalie.

**Rosalie** (9:43:18 am): Are you busy for lunch?

**Bella** (9:44:58 am): I am actually planning on a working lunch at my desk, this afternoon.

**Rosalie** (9:45:17 am): Perhaps another time then.

**Bella **(9:45:59 am): Yes, talk to you soon, Rosalie.

**Bella** (9:46:21 am): And if you have any more questions, make sure to call Angela Cheney, she is the Library liaison to the decoration and catering sub-committee.

_TDF_

**AN: A little more Rosalie. I am really looking forward to more Rosalie in the next week. Post Two of Three for the day.**

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Wednesday, October 19, 2011 – 12:04 pm – Port Angeles Public Library, Port Angeles, WA

"Miss Swan, you a _visitor_," I can't help but recoil at the way Mrs. Cope says visitor. "May I show him back?"

"Please, do. Thank you, Mrs. Cope," I tell her.

Confused as to who can be visiting me, I start to straighten my office, organizing papers and closing emails open on my screen.

"Hello, Miss Swan," a smooth voice greets the back of my head. "I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time."

I turn in my chair and Edward Cullen is standing in the doorway to my office, holding bags of takeout from Paramour Bistro.

"The women in my life clued me into the fact that you would be here for lunch and that you enjoyed the food at Paramour," he smiles holding the bags up.

My cheeks hurt from the smile blooms across my face.

"What a lovely surprise, please have a seat and hand me the food before I jump you for it," I threaten.

"Sounds like a tempting offer," he waggles his eyebrows as he hands over the bags.

"A Pesto Chicken Panini!" I exclaim pulling out the boxes of food and lining up on my desk. "A Caesar salad, soup, and crostini! Oh this looks too delicious. It is my favorite meal at Paramour!"

"My mother is never one to forget, so after Rosalie called me up and told me I had to get my butt over here and spend lunch with you, I called my mother for advice," he explains. "I believe you must have ordered this with her before. Do you mind if we share?"

I eye him speculatively, "You should know Dr. Cullen that I do not share my food with just anyone. You are lucky I like you."

Then I wink. I fucking wink. I don't think I have ever winked before in my life. Deciding to play off the stupid awkward wink, I decide to keep talking.

"Your mother is a wonderful woman, I must thank her profusely," I say as I divide the food between us.

"My mother just provided the menu," Edward corrects. It was all Rosalie's idea. I don't know what you did to be on her good side, but she is your biggest fan."

My eyes go wide in surprise but I can only hum and nod, my mouth full of Panini, hoping he will continue. He slides his chair right up to my desk, though and digs into his food, leaving my with a mind full of questions.

"So, this is all Rosalie's idea?" I quirk an eyebrow at him.

He looks up from his soup nodding, "Yup, she has been relentless. Texting, calling, emailing making sure I plan good dates and treat you right."

He sits back chuckling and wipes his face with his napkin. He still hasn't convinced me that his pursuit of me is entirely motivated by his interest in me and not Rosalie's weird interpretation of quid pro quo. So, I mimic his posture and sit back and wait.

I can see the realization cross his face as he scrambles forward in his seat arms waving. "No, I mean yes, Rosalie is encouraging me to date you and treat you well. But I am not here just because Rosalie told me to date you. I am pursuing you because, well, I am enamored with you," he blushes.

"Rosalie never got along with my ex-wife and I fear that her enthusiasm regarding our courtship is because she likes you and thinks I will screw this up," he tries to explain. "I never really had to woo Jane. So I am on my own with dates and romance and woo."

"Woo," I chuckle. "What is with men and the idea of woo? Not that I don't like it, but I don't need excessive romance. Just you."

I blush and shrug at my admission, digging back into the food in front of me.

"Hey, I have got competition, I will take as much help as I can get," he chuckles and I smile.

A knock at my office door draws our attention, and I am relieved to be distracted from this conversation. It has left me a bit disheartened about Edward's intentions and honesty.

"Bella, Mrs. Cope needs you in her office in ten minutes to take notes on a conference call she is having with OYLL," Angela announces from the doorway. "Oh and thanks for giving Rosalie my number."

Angela rolls her eyes as she walks away and I can't help but giggle. Edward raises a brow at the mention of his sister-in-law.

"Rosalie is on the committee for the Literacy Fundraiser and she has been very…dedicated to her new role," I explain as diplomatically as possible.

"Good for, Rose," Edward comments. "She has been lost for a while now. She needs a purpose to keep her focused."

I simply nod as I finish the last of my delicious sandwhich. While this lunch was a wonderful surprise, it has left me with a lot more questions about Edward. Questions that I am hoping will be answered before it is too late.

"Hey, isn't that librarian a barista at The Daily Fix, too?" Edward questions as he helps me clean up the remains of our meal.

"Yeah, that is Angela. When the library cut the hours and benefits for all the associate librarians, Alice gave the two of us hours at her café and helped some of the other librarians find supplemental work," I explain. "It doesn't help much with the lack of health insurance and other benefits but it does cushion the blow of the salary cut."

Edward and I hold hands as I walk him to the exit, his fingers intertwining with my own. When we reach the doors, Edward leans in to kiss me, and I fight the urge to deepen the kiss, knowing I would never hear the end of it from Mrs. Cope if I slip Edward the tongue.

"Thanks for the lunch, Edward. It was a wonderful surprise," I smile as he pulls away. "I will see you, Saturday?"

"If not sooner," he grins and leans in for one last peck. "Have a good day, Bella."

As I watch Edward walk away, and oy vey is it nice to watch that man walk away, I can't help but wonder about how much of this 'woo' has been him and how much has been Rosalie.

_TDF_

**AN: A nice long talk with Rosalie is coming, it will be eye opening.**

**Post three of three for the day. See everyone tomorrow!**

**Thanks for all the support and reviews!**

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Thursday, October 20, 2011 – 11:27 am – The Cullen's home, Port Angeles, WA

"You have got to be kidding me," I mumble to myself as I pull my car down a long tree canopied drive up to the biggest house most beautiful home I have ever seen.

The picturesque perfection of this modern home overlooking the water makes me think of a photo shoot from Architecture Digest. I am afraid the mere presence of my beloved but dingy old jeep lowers the property value by a cool million.

I am contemplating leaving and claiming I got lost, when Alice knocks on my window.

"Move your ass, Swan, we don't have all day."

Begrudgingly, I gather my paperwork, exhit my vehicle and trudge up the porch stairway behind Alice.

Before we can even ring the doorbell, Esme opens the door and greets us both with enthusiastic smiles and hugs.

"I was sorry to hear that the Brewers didn't make it to the World Series," I tell Esme as she hugs me.

"Yes, it was unfortunate, but those Cardinals are on a roll," she admits. "Don't worry, Emmett will get his ring and his place in the hall of fame."

Alice and I just smile and nod as we step into the awe inspiring foyer.

"Come along girls, we have a lot to talk about," Esme instructs as she shuts the door and leads us through the house.

Taking in my surroundings, I can't help but feel that I am in over my head.

_TDF_

"I really think our only problem is location," Esme concludes.

Esme lead this meeting like a high powered business woman. Alice and I barely got a word in, too busy listening to Esme speak, eating the amazing lunch and tea she prepared from scratch and staring at the view of the ocean from the Cullen's dining room.

"We need a location that is large enough to house an art gallery and classrooms on one floor, with a café, used bookstore, and artisan's boutique on another floor. We would probably also need room for offices and a conference room."

"There is nowhere in town that could hold all of that," I sigh, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Outside of one of the empty warehouses," Alice adds. "There is nowhere I can think of. And I know we cannot get a loan or private funding to build from scratch."

"I agree. That is why I have looked into available residential real estate," Esme explains handing us packets of available homes near the downtown area. "All of these homes are large enough to house what we need, and can be renovated to suit our needs if we can get the city to rezone."

Esme has really done her homework and I am feeling like an amateur compared to all the progress she has made in the past few weeks. My notes and proposals look like they were written by an idealistic high schooler and I want to hide them, but Esme has been so supportive of our ideas and work that what I really want is her approval.

"Some of these houses need a lot of work," Alice comments as she flips through the prospective buildings.

I reach the last page and freeze, "This is the Denali house, it isn't for sale. Irina and Tanya plan on dying in that house."

"I am pretty sure Irina has mentioned that she has written it into her will that the town is to set fire to the house with her inside it when she dies," Alice laughs as she reads over the information on the Denali house. "That is how strongly she feels about the possibility of her house falling into the wrong hands."

Alice is right, the Denali sisters love their house almost as much as they love their cats, they would never sell it. That being said, the house is the ideal location for our project. Right outside of downtown, close to both campuses, it has three floors and a basement, and would require minimal exterior renovation. Best of all it is listed at a rock bottom price.

"The deed isn't entirely in their name," Esme explains. "Sixty percent of the house is in the name of their nephew Riley Beers. We have a meeting with him next week."

The whole thing sounds too good to be true, but I have to trust in Esme, keep an open mind, and keep my mouth shut around the sisters this weekend.

_TDF_

"I will admit that it was nice to be an empty nester with Carlisle for a while," Esme giggles while we finish our lunch.

As is typical with an Alice attended business meeting, personal talk and gossip was not permitted until after all official business was discussed. Alice quickly led Esme into discussions about her home and family, and again I have just sat here smiling, nodding, listening, and feeling like an idiot.

"When Edward left for Chicago with Jane, sheesh, that was ten years ago. Carlisle and I sold the house in Forks, bought our dream house on the water and enjoyed being a couple again. But it is so nice to have both my boys back with me now… and _Rosalie_, too."

Esme beams when she talks about the men in her life, but the way she says the names of her daughters-in-law make me think that Rosalie might not be wrong when she says Esme doesn't like her. Which is hard to believe when every experience I have had previously with Esme has lead me to believe she is incapable of hating anyone.

"I have yet to meet Emmett," I tell Esme. "But I have spoken to Rosalie quite a bit lately."

"And what do you think of my daughter-in-law?"

Rosalie may be a bit of a demanding bitch, but the way Esme is acting makes me want to stand-up for the poor girl even if I have to be a bit diplomatic with my verbage.

"I don't know if she told you, but she is on the committee for the Literacy Fundraiser at the library next weekend," I explain. "I have been blown away by her tenacity and enthusiasm for the project. She is really giving this her all."

Esme raises her eyebrows in surprise before smiling calmly, "That is good to hear, Rosalie needs to find more motivation outside of herself to participate with others and give back. She has always seemed to me a bit internally focused. Perhaps this is a sign she is changing for the better."

"I have yet to meet her," Alice comments. "But we could always invite her to help with our cultural center project."

"Oh, I think it is better to let Rosalie start with baby steps, Alice. Let's not over extend the poor girl. We will see how she does at the OYLL Fundraiser and take it from there," Esme responds.

Alice is obviously equally taken aback by this new side of Esme as I am, and surreptitiously gives me a look of wide eyed shock and concern. But, before Alice has a chance to reply, her phone starts to ring, pulling us from our discussion.

"Oh goodness, that is Angela, I didn't even realize what time it is," Alice admits. "I have to get back to the café and Bella you need to get to the library."

Looking at my watch, I realize if I don't leave soon I will arrive to a lecture from Mrs. Cope, but before I can gather my things, Esme stops me with a tentative hand to my arm.

"Bella, do you mind if I talk to you in private before you leave?" Esme asks me with a sweet smile and I cannot even consider saying no to her.

_TDF_

Alice leaves pretty quickly with a whispered promise to call me at work so we can dish over the surprising turn our meeting took today. Esme leads me into the living room, sitting me down next to her on the love seat near the fireplace.

"Bella, I have to say I am just so impressed with you, Alice, and this whole project. Giving back to the community in which one lives, is one of the most important things a person can do in their life. Creating a community arts and education center is something this growing town needs, and I believe you and Alice are just the two women to do it," she smiles and pats me arm.

I can't help but feel like she is cushioning the inevitable blow she is about throw my way. I have seen two different Esme's today and I am having trouble reconciling the two sides of her personality. There is lovely, kind, and intelligent community leader Esme Cullen. And then there is overprotective Mama Bear Cullen.

I was just complimented by Esme Cullen and my spidey senses are telling me that Mama Bear Cullen is about to take a swipe at me with one of her claw sharpened paws.

"Now, I was so excited to hear that my Edward has decided to court you. After that terror of an ex-wife left him I was worried that he was doomed to a bachelor's life. But you are just the type of woman he needs, intelligent, independent, community minded, and pretty," she keeps patting my arm.

"Esme, that is so kind of you. I am flattered. I can tell how much you love your sons and how protective you are of them. Your approval means the world to me."

"Not so fast, darling." Esme's kind affectionate pats turn into a claw around my wrist. My eyes go wide and I instinctively try to pull away, but Esme holds fast.

"I recently heard that you are also dating Teddy Masen," she eyes me and I just nod in response.

"My son has been hurt enough in one lifetime, not only by a cheating and deceitful woman, but by Teddy Masen, too. And I don't want to give either of you the chance to hurt him, again. So while I understand that it is en vogue now for a young woman to date multiple men and 'play the field,' I encourage you not too dawdle and make your decision before you hurt more people than you intend.

"I am a strong ally, Miss Swan. But I am an even stronger enemy. You make your decision while our working relationship is still salvageable."

With that she releases my wrist with one last pat and gives me a kind smile as I nod and mumble 'yes ma'am.'

I cannot get out of this big, beautiful house quick enough.

_TDF_

**AN: This is the only post for the day. Have a 13+ hour work day and I was able to run home on my lunch hour to get this to you, but I won't get a chance to post again. But Saturday and Sunday will be full of lots of posts…so yay?**

**Would love to hear your thoughts and opinions on Mama Bear Esme Cullen!**

**Have a great Friday lovely readers!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Friday, October 21, 2011 – 6:43 pm – Forks High School Football Field, Forks, WA

"Alice! Jazz!" I stand and wave down my friends to join me in the bleachers.

Teddy and I had claimed a small section of a row in the teachers, coaches, and VIP's section. The front rows were reserved for the VIPs, so we are halfway up the bleachers, but have a nice view of the field. Teddy has disappeared again to talk to his colleagues and students, so I vowed to protect our seats, while waiting for our friends.

"Hey, how you doing today, Bella? Any PTSD flashbacks involving Mama Bear Cullen?" Alice asks as she gives me a hug.

"I have had some close scrapes, but I am coping," I sigh leaning in to hug Jazz.

"Good to see you Jazz."

"You too, Bella."

It is a fact that Jasper Whitlock, gives the best hugs, it must be something they teach guys in Texas. With one last extra comforting squeeze and a reassuring pat on the back, Jasper makes me feel like he knows exactly how I feel and wants to share the burden. Alice is a lucky gal.

"I never expected Esme to be such a bulldog," Alice comments. "Her whole attitude about the Denali house blew me away."

"I know, I can't stop thinking about it," I admit. "I feel like we are preparing to buy their house out from under them and send them into some nursing home."

"Exactly!" Alice agrees. "Where Irina will be the old lady sleeping around and spreading STDs and…

"And Tanya will be covertly trying to read the palms of every handsome orderly that walks through the door," I finish Alice's sentence with a laugh, but the truth of the matter leaves us a bit sad.

"So you girls ready for the football game?" Jasper smiles effectively trying to change the subject.

I laugh and shake my head, "I am ready for hot chocolate and fresh popcorn. I am ready for the blanket and butt cushion I failed to pack. And I am ready for a burger and shake at the diner once the game is over and we can get out of here.'

Alice is raises her hands as though she is in church, "You said it sister, AMEN!"

The three of us sit in silence for a while, watching the crowd fill the stands and the students covered in all their spirit gear. Eventually Jasper, just like Teddy, was pulled away to talk to students and colleagues. Immediately, Alice and I picked up our whispered conversation about our project, Esme, and the Cullens.

"So, have you told Teddy about it, yet?" Alice asks me.

A familiar pair of lips on my neck and hands on my shoulder cause me to freeze, "Tell Teddy what?"

_TDF_

**AN: Unbelievable response to yesterday's chapter. Everyone had something to say about Esme! I loved hearing your opinions. They made me smile and laugh. You guys rock.**

**Four posts today. I am breaking the Homecoming game up into four smaller posts instead of one big post….I think it works well this way.**

**Okay, See you soon and remember, no Beta, just me.**


	55. Chapter 55

_TDF_

Friday, October 21, 2011 – 6:58 pm – Forks High School Football Field, Forks, WA

"Teddy, didn't your mother ever tell you it was impolite to eavesdrop?" Alice scolds Teddy.

Teddy shrugs and sits next to me on the bench, his arm wrapped low around my waist.

"What haven't you told me?" he asks with a grin.

"About her meeting with Esme," Alice tells him before I can.

"Oh, yeah. She said it went well. That Esme is being a real advocate for you guys, and getting a lot done," Edward admits.

Alice just raises an eyebrow at me and gives Teddy a small shake of he head indicating 'not really, fella.'

"It didn't go well?" Teddy turns me to face him, a look of genuine concern on his face.

"She was just a bit…overprotective of her children," I hedge. "And wanted to let me know she was keeping an eye out for her children."

The look Teddy gives me makes it clear he doesn't believe it was so mundane and innocent as I am saying it was. He opens his mouth to say something but his eyes catch something more interesting.

"Well speak of the well coiffed and manicured devil," he mumbles.

Alice and I whip our heads around and sure enough Principal Meyer is leading Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie to the reserved VIP seats. Rosalie spots me first and a Cheshire grin spreads across her face as she raises as leather gloved hand to demurely wave at me.

Edward and Esme catch her action and turn to follow her gaze. Esme simply raises her eyebrow sharply then dips her head in greeting at Alice and I, before joining Carlisle in the front row. It is the pained look on Edwards face as he stares at me and Teddy that breaks my heart a little.

Teddy's hand on my waist feels as though it is burning through my jacket and sweaters as he pulls me in closer to his side. Teddy dips his head to leave a lingering possessive kiss on my cheek, and it is the straw that breaks the camels back as Edward quickly turns away and sits down.

"What the Fuck, Teddy?" I yell as I shove him away. "I am not your girlfriend or your property, that kiss was gross and competitive. Ugh."

I wipe my cheek of his kiss and Teddy has the good sense to look ashamed of his actions.

"What do you think they are doing, here?" Alice whispers and I just shake my head. I am not ready for this.

Suddenly, the PA system crackles to life and the crowd groans at the squeal of reverb that pierces our ears.

"Welcome to Forks High School Homecoming 2011!" Principal Meyers cheers. "We are going to crush those Tenino Beavers!"

The crowd erupts into cheers and I can't help but giggle.

"But first, I have a surprise for you, I would like to introduce our Surprise Grand Marshall and Master of Ceremonies for tonight's festivities," the crowd quiets to a hum as Principal Meyer pauses.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Forks High Alumni and 2011 National League Central Champ…Emmett Cullen!"

_TDF_

**AN: Two of Five for today! There is going to be a big gap before the next post but they should be worth the wait…**

**Remember, no Beta, just me!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Friday, October 21, 2011 – 7:02 pm – Forks High School Football Field, Forks, WA

A huge curly haired man jogs on to the field waving at the wild crowd. A chant of 'Cullen. Cullen. Cullen' spreads through the stands and the huge man flashes a dimpled childlike smile.

"How did all of that come out of tiny Esme Cullen?" I ask.

"Rumor has it that Edward just walked out," Teddy snorts and I cannot help but laugh with him.

"He isn't that big for a major leaguer, though," Teddy clarifies. "Have you ever seen C.C. Sabathia?"

"True. So I take it Emmett is a town hero?" I ask Alice and Teddy.

"The Cullen's in general are like Forks royalty," Alice tells me. "Even though they live in Port Angeles now, after all the philanthropy they did for the community and Emmett's celebrity status…they are untouchable."

Teddy just snorts in agreement still not touching me and I feel a little guilty for my overreaction.

"Hey," I nudge him with my elbow. "I am sorry I shoved you, but the He-Man, 'She Mine. Not Yours.' behavior pisses me off. So don't do things just to him off, it makes me feel like a pawn in the Teddy versus Edward game."

Teddy nods and slides a hand around my waist and pulls me back in close. He whispers against my lips 'I'm sorry' then gives me a chaste peck.

Jasper slides into the row and sits next to Alice, laying a kiss on her temple, "So what did I miss?"

"The Cullen's are here, Emmett Cullen is MC, Bella and Teddy had their first mini-fight and first mini-make-up, and it looks like Chief Swan is about to speak," Alice lists in one breath.

Alice's mention of my father pulls my attention from the feel of Teddy's hands on me and I look out to the field where sure enough Emmett Cullen is introducing my father in full Fork's Chief of Police regalia is waiting to speak.

"I know you are all looking forward to the game and half-time festivities," Emmett tells the lively crowd. "But, first our esteemed Chief Swan has a few words for us. Take it away Chief Swan."

Charlie takes the microphone from Emmett and with a sniff and a twitch of his mustache he begins to deliver one of his patented 'I know more than you' speeches.

"Now I know we all look forward to Homecoming every year, but it is not an excuse for anyone in this audience to consume alcohol then operate a motor vehicle. We live in a mountainous woody area with twisty slick dangerous roads, we all need our full attention to drive them no matter what we are celebrating.

"It seems every ten years or so I have to respond to a drunk driving accident involving some students from Forks High. Be warned kids, a drunk driving can end not only all your hopes and dreams, but it can end your life and the lives of the other people on the road.

"My daughter is out there in the crowd somewhere, and want her to come home safe. So the officers of Forks PD will be out in force this weekend enforcing DUI and under age drinking laws. So parents don't drink and drive. And Kids, don't drink at all. I will not hesitate to throw all of you in the holding cell."

Charlie sniffs, handing the microphone back to Emmett and an awkward silence falls over the crowd.

"Great advice, Chief Swan, Don't Drink and Drive folks!" Emmett bellows. "Anything else, Chief Swan?"

"Uhhmm…" Charlie mumbles into the microphone that Emmett thrust back into his face. "Let's pound those Beavers…"

Teddy, Alice, Jasper and the rest of the crowd burst out into laughter and cheers and all I can is bury my head in my hands and hope no one clues Charlie in to his double entendre.

I peek my through my hands and catch Edward's eye. He gives me a sympathetic smile and shrug before quickly turning his back to the field.

I can't help but let out a shaky sigh. Between Edward's frequent meaningful glances and Teddy's possessive wandering hands, I don't know how I am going to make it through this game.

_TDF_

**AN: Post three of five for tonight!**

**See you soon-ish for more!**

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Friday, October 21, 2011 – 9:52 pm – Forks High School Football Field, Forks, WA

"That was the longest football game, ever," I whine to Teddy as we walk down the steps of the bleachers.

The Tenino Beavers ended up beating the Spartans 21-3 and the crowd is a bit deflated as we leave. The students are still full of spirit though as the have a weekend full of parties and dances to look forward to.

During halftime, Emmett announced all the spirit awards and crowned a sobbing Quileute girl homecoming queen. But I felt like a bigger attention getter was Mr. Masen and Mr. Whitlock's girlfriends. I stopped counting the nasty glares the teenage girls were sending our way around the third quarter. I never knew how nasty a teenage girl with a crush on her handsome older teacher can be and now I am ready for the burger and shake Teddy promised me.

"Esme, good to see you," Alice breathes as Teddy draws us to a stop and I freeze. Standing in front of us are all five Cullens, none of them wearing a friendly smile.

"Alice, Bella," Esme nods her hand in our direction. "Did you enjoy the game?"

"Yes, it was quite fun, despite the loss. You did a wonderful job, Emmett," Alice addresses the burling Emmett Cullen as he glares daggers through Teddy.

Teddy, to his credit, remains quiet and stoic, but is standing tall and not shying away from the scrutiny.

"Alice Brandon, as I live and breathe, it is good to see you short stuff," Emmett's face goes from threatening to amused in a flash as he steps forward to hug Alice.

"Darling, this is Alice Brandon, she had to tutor me in art history my senior year, so I could graduate," Emmett tells Rosalie.

Rosalie offers a gloved hand to Alice, "Pleased to meet you."

"You as well, Rosalie. Esme, Emmett, all you Cullens," Alice laughs, totally relaxed. "This is my boyfriend Jasper Whitlock, he is an American History Teacher here at Forks and the Boy's Cross Country coach. And I believe most of you know Bella Swan and Teddy Masen."

I feel Teddy stiffen a bit next to me as he clutches my hand fiercely.

"Bella Swan," Emmett gives me a crooked appraising grin. "If I had a nickel for every time I heard your name in the past month…I would probably have ten dollars."

"It is very nice to meet you, Emmett. Your family speaks very highly of you," I awkwardly offer him the hand that Teddy isn't holding.

As Emmett shakes my hand, Rosalie steps forward to give me a hug, forcing Teddy to drop my hand.

"That boy won't let go of you, eh?" Rosalie whispers in my ear so only I can hear. "Go talk to Edward, he has been moping since your caveman licked your cheek earlier."

Rosalie releases me and then steps to intercept Teddy, innocently introducing herself as though she doesn't know exactly who he is.

Jasper and Alice are enthusiastically talking to Emmet and his parents about the half-time festivities, leaving me the opportunity to talk to Edward without everyone watching.

"Hi, Bella," Edward whispers in my ear as he leaves a kiss on the opposite cheek that Teddy had been kissing all evening. "I didn't know you would be here."

"I could say the same for you," I comment as he pulls away giving me a shy smirk.

"Touche."

"I had lunch with your mother yesterday," I tell him.

"I heard all about it," he implies with his eyes that he did here _all_ about it.

"I think we have a lot to talk about tomorrow night, don't you?"

His eyes shift quickly from his mother who is giving me a disapproving side eye to Teddy and then back to me before he agrees, "Yes, I think we do."

"How about we just grab some Thai food and stay at my place for the evening?" I ask. "We can drive out to that Italian place in Tenino some other time."

He smiles at my indication of more dates ahead of us and gives me a shy nod, "Sounds like a good plan."

"Bella," Teddy calls, I turn to look at him and he looks like a caged animal trapped in conversation by Rosalie. "I think we need to leave now if we want to get a seat at the diner.'

I nod at him and turn back to Edward, "I will see you tomorrow, Edward."

Edward leans in and brushes a kiss on my cheek, "See you then, Bella. I promise to tell you everything."

_TDF_

**AN: Post four of five, but the end of Friday. There will eventually be an outtake from this evening posted when I start posting my Outtakes. **

**So what did you think of Bella's Forks Homecoming?**

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**

**Last post will be up later tonight.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Saturday, October 22, 2011 – 6:18 am – The Daily Fix Coffee Café, Port Angeles, WA

"Darling, you look tired," Irina tells me softly as she approaches the counter.

"Good morning, Irina," I respond. "You know something? I hate when people say that. It is a polite way of saying you look like crap."

"Fine," she huffs, much more like herself. "You look like crap."

I bark out a laugh as I put the muffins she always orders in a bag, "Thank you for you honesty, Irina. And trust me, I know, I've got a lot on my mind and have been going to bed too late for too long."

"Well two jobs plus school will do that to you," she admits. "But throw in two hot men and there is no way you aren't going to get a good nights sleep."

The look Irina gives me makes my toes blush. I try and stutter out a denial but all that comes out of me are sputters and air.

"Oh don't you try and deny it, I heard all about you and Dr. Cullen at the Spanish restaurant and then you and Teddy Masen at the Forks Festival AND Homecoming."

"Irina, I am just dating them, not…you know…" I continue to try and deny her accusations of 'late nights.'

"Bella, did I say I thought you were…you know…" she mocks me and I can't help but laugh.

"No, I didn't," she continues. "But I bet you have two men who are trying to court you every hour of the day and therefore you have a lot on your mind; especially if Esme Cullen is involved."

I raise my eyebrow at her, half tempted to ask if she knows about Esme's plans for her home, but I think better of it and remain silent.

"I know Esme Cullen is a good woman, a great woman considering all she does, but you cross her husband or her children and god help you. I once heard that a nurse at the hospital cornered Carlisle in a supply closet and after Esme was through with her the poor girl had to wait tables in New Mexico."

I am torn by my fierce curiosity in the Esme Cullen gossip and my loyalty to the man I am dating and his family. I smile and nod letting Irina lead the conversation and not openly encouraging her.

"How long do you think you can keep dating these boys before you make a decision?" she asks.

All I can do is shrug in response because I don't know. No matter how hard I think about it, I just don't know.

Irina sighs and shakes her head at me as she digs through her purse, not saying anything, but obviously thinking a lot of things. She leaves me a tip as she gathers her food and drink but before she even turns to leave she stops and levels me with a grandmotherly glare.

"Bella, just remember, you can't ride two horses with one ass," she points at me. "Don't matter how far you can spread your legs, you still can't ride two horses with one ass."

_TDF_

**AN: That is it for tonight. Hope you enjoyed all of it.**

**Tomorrow we should be all caught up again. Though we are going to start with Edward and Bella's Saturday night date.**

**Please review, I love hearing from all of my readers. **

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Saturday, October 22, 2011 – 7:01 pm – Home, Bayview Apartments, Port Angeles, WA

"Edward, did you come here in a cab?" I laugh as I open my door and see a checker cab pull away.

He chuckles and rubs the back of his neck with one hand and hands me a bottle of Belvedere vodka with other, "It's not flowers, but I thought we might need it to get through the night."

I laugh with him and take the gift, "Well we have to order the Thai food still, so lets put this in the freezer for now, come on in."

"The first thing I have to do is apologize, Bella," Edward admits as he follows me into the kitchen.

"For what?" I ask running a replay of our interactions through my head.

"Firstly for kissing you in front of Teddy, twice," he admits softly. "That was rude and inappropriate. You were on a date with him and I stepped on his toes, it was in poor taste, I just couldn't control that green monster."

"It is okay, Edward," I tell him. "I accept your apology, but I understand what happened, it is only natural."

"Secondly and most importantly, I have to apologize for my mother," he tells me as he reaches for my hand. "I never asked her to say any of that to you. And when she informed me of her 'conversation' with you, I advised her that while I appreciate her maternal instincts to protect me, that threatening you and bad mouthing Teddy made the both of us look bad.

"I was sad for a long time and she is very overprotective of me. She just doesn't want to see me get hurt and has an odd way of showing it. I have a feeling Charlie would do the same to me if he had the chance."

I nod in agreement even though I have a feeling Charlie would be less outwardly hostile and threatening as Esme was. But then again, who knows what a parent would do in defense of their child, all I know is that Esme left me with a bad taste in my mouth after Thursday's lunch. I just didn't want to hold the mother's actions against the son, so I quickly changed the topic.

"I appreciate the apology, Edward. Now, I know I said Thai last night, but you can choose whatever type of carry-out you want, I am in the mood for anything. I have a drawer full of menus at the end of the counter by the phone," I point in the direction of my menu drawer.

Edward pulls open the drawer and quickly turns back to me wide eyed and blushing, "Bella, are you sure this is the drawer you wanted?"

"Yeah," I answer coming to help him. "This is where I keep all of the carry-out menus and extra packs of soy sauce."

When I reach the drawer, I am struck dumb by the sight in front of me. Someone has emptied boxes upon boxes of condoms and mini-lube packets into my carry-out drawer. There are all different colors, sizes, and brands filling the drawer to the very brim and I am mortified that Edward found this.

"I didn't….I don't know…I haven't had…"I stumble trying to shove the drawer closed.

"Wait, there is a note," Edward laughs as he reads it then hands it to me.

"Thanks for reading my note, nosy," I mock glare at him, trying to recover some of my dignity.

_Dear Bella,_

_Tanya told me you might be needing these soon._

_Irina said to make sure you were well protected._

_I figured you would need lots of options regarding size, flavor, and texture._

_Hope you enjoy and tell me all about it._

_Remember, you love me._

_3, ALICE_

_PS-Check the bottom drawer of your bedside table._

_PPS- Thanks for the cowboy boots._

"I am going to kill, Alice," I growl.

_TDF_

Once we found the Thai menu we ordered our delivery and settled in for Dr. Who OnDemand. I had never watched Dr. Who with another avid Whovian before, and we ended up spending most of our time talking theories, plot lines, and favorite companions until dinner arrived.

Dinner ended up being delicious, but we have procrastinated long enough, and the time has come to hear what Edward has to say. We decided to line up shots along my coffee table, thinking that they will give both of us the extra liquid courage needed to get through what Edward has promised to be a long story.

"I really want to know what Teddy told you, but I think that would just change the way I tell you my story, so I guess I am just going to tell you…questions at the end, okay?"

Edward grabs a shot, throws it back and I copy. I don't know how smart it is to be buzzed while listening to Edward inventory all of his emotional baggage, but the same can be said of being sober in the same situation.

"Teddy moved to Forks in the third grade, I met him the first day of school and we were inseparable from word go. I don't know what it is about being eight years old but all the kids thought it was simultaneously hilarious and bizarre that we had the same name, so Teddy took on the nickname Eddie.

"Well, I don't know if you know this but until about 13,Teddy was a portly young fellow, and a little girl by the name of Alice Brandon decided to announce to our class that Eddie Masen looked more like a Teddy than an Eddie…as in Teddy Bear."

"Alice did that? No one ever told me that!" I laugh.

"Hey, no questions," Edward scolds and laughs. "But you have to give the guy credit for sticking with a childhood nickname for twenty plus years."

"He is stubborn and proud, but it fits him, then again it is all I know him as," I ponder more to myself than in conversation.

"Well, anyways," Edward goes to take another shot before continuing and I vow to myself not to interrupt anymore.

"Teddy ended up spending a lot of time at our house because his mom was in school and working all the time. The three of us, Emmett, Teddy, and I, became really close. Doing everything together including little league and causing trouble.

"Eventually we got to high school and when we were Freshman and Emmet was a sophomore and started dating Emily Beauchamp a Junior at St. Mary's in Tenino. Whenever Emily would sneak over to 'hangout' with Emmett she would bring her kid sister Jane, a Freshman at St. Mary's.

"Teddy and I were both crazy for her but she couldn't date until she was 16, and on her sixteenth birthday she chose Teddy. Without hesitation she chose Teddy and though I was hurt I moved on and dated a little here on there. Never anything too serious, lost my virginity to one of Emily's friends at Emmett's graduation bonfire, fell asleep in the woods afterwards and never got the girls name.

"Sorry, that makes me sound awful, you probably don't want to hear all of this," he looks at me for direction.

"No, keep going. Just tell me whatever you are comfortable with, I mean it all happened a long time ago, no one is the same person they were in high school," I try and rationalize for him. But I am shocked by his honesty and lack of sugar coating.

"So, Emmett left for Virginia and suddenly Teddy and I were the big guys on campus. We raised hell that year and got away with it because the baseball team was allowed to do whatever we wanted without consequence. We partied hard, lots of beer, pot, music, parties and sex. I can't count how many times we spray painted penises on your dad's police cruiser.

"Well during our senior year a few scouts came to checkout our team and for a while Teddy and I both were up for a scholarship at UofM. And while I had a few schools after me, Teddy really only had UofM, but it was my best offer and I had to take it. They offered it to me over Teddy and I was ready to take it.

"One night in March, the weekend before I was to sign my scholarship contract, there was a really bad ice storm and we were at a party out at La Push. We both had been drinking, Teddy more so than me, but he took the keys to drive home. I don't remember how or where or when, honestly the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital two days later but we ended up hitting a tree, my side of the car was pinned against the tree.

"I dislocated my right shoulder, broke my right hand, cracked three ribs, broke my right leg in three places and sprained my left ankle. I had to not only pull out of high school, but I had to withdrawal from my scholarship with the University of Miami, too. After that accident I could never, can never, play baseball at the level I was back then.

"Teddy, who was driving, walked away with six stitches. That was it. He never came to visit me in the hospital or at rehab or when I finally made it back home. He never apologized to me or my parents. But he did call up the scout and head coach at UofM and tell them not only about the accident but that he was willing to sign his scholarship acceptance.

"Teddy and his mom told the officials at UofM that they had my blessing along with my parents blessing and within 72 hours of the accident, he had the scholarship. Like I said, I never talked to him again. Pretty soon after graduation he left for training in Miami.

It was very different from the watered down blameless version of events that Teddy told me, and although it did happen years ago, I am shocked by Teddy's behavior. I can only imagine what sort of physical and emotional rehab Edward had to go through after the accident.

"One afternoon, not too long after Teddy left, Jane shows up at my house sad and lonely and pissed off at Teddy. One thing leads to another and we have some hot angry sex, then she leaves and I don't hear from her for six or seven weeks.

Edward takes another shot and once again I join him, having a pretty good idea of where this story is headed.

"Once again, Jane shows up at my house sad and lonely and pissed off, but this time she is pregnant. Our parents went into overdrive and we were married within the week. We moved into my parent's carriage house so I could continue my rehabilitation and start school at Ambrose Aquinas.

"Pretty soon after we were married she had a miscarriage, or so she said, but my father took me aside and said 'son, you married her because in the situation it was the right thing to do. And now you are married and staying with her isn't just the right thing to do, it is the only thing to do. Cullen men don't file for divorce.'"

"And that's that?" I asked more than a bit perplexed and exhausted by his complicated story.

"Pretty much, she came with me to Chicago when I transferred and then stayed for medical school. We weren't in love in the beginning, but eventually we got there, or at least I did. But she got tired of me, of everything really.

"She asked for a trial separation just before our ten year high school reunion and so I let her go. She came back proudly announcing that she had spent the weekend in bed with my best friend and she was filing for divorce. I signed the papers, finished my residency and moved back here."

Edward finishes his story with a shrug and one last final shot before turning to me with sad bloodshot puppy dog eyes. And while my mind is reeling from all the information Edward has given me to process, all I can do is lean forward and kiss him.

_TDF_

_It's hot in here. _

_God damn it why am I so hot?_

_Maybe I need to take some clothes off?_ My hand runs down the side of my body only to discover I am wearing panties and a camisole.

_I am practically naked. Why am I so hot?_

_The blanket. I have to get this blanket off of me. _

I try to pull away but it is stuck. I try harder and the blanket squeezes me harder then groans. My eyes pop open fast when my alcohol addled brain realizes it isn't a blanket but a person. When my eyes adjust to the darkness I look down at the arms wrapped around my chest and I know these hands and arms belong to Dr. Edward Cullen.

As I try to lean forward again, a faint glowing on the table catches my eye and I realize with a jolt that it is a condom wrapper from Alice's condom drawer. And there isn't just one, but several scattered among empty shot glasses covering the coffee table.

My movements must be waking him because he starts to stir and pulls me back flush into him. He is the big spoon to my little spoon, but I can feel the tine of his spork pressing insistently at my back.

_What. Did. I. Do?_

_TDF_

**AN: I don't know if I should go into hiding or not…what do you all think?**

**Odds are outtakes won't post today…but I am going to try. Two (maybe three) more posts today.**

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Sunday, October 23, 2011 – 4:47 am – Home, Bayview Apartments, Port Angeles, WA

A far away buzzing wakes me again and I open my eyes only to have a sharp pain stab at my brain from my eyes. I groan and rub my eyes when another groan snaps me back to reality.

I sit up quickly and take in gray lit room, it is approaching dawn and it is obviously time for me to get ready for work, but the current state of my living room prevents me from doing anything but staring.

Alice's condom drawer has been up ended in the middle of my living room and there are packets of lube and condoms everywhere. Our clothes are tossed onto a chair haphazardly and I pray to whatever higher being will listen that the obvious didn't happen last night.

I stand from the couch and turn on the coffee pot in the kitchen before coming back to stare at the beautiful man passed out on my couch. He is wearing an undershirt and boxer briefs, his copper penny hair is messed up and his pink lips are open a pouty 'o'. The beep on the coffee machine draws me back to the kitchen, where I prepare two cups, black.

I clear a space on the coffee table and set the coffee down. Then I start to violently shake Edward.

"Edward, wake up. Wake up!" I shout whisper as I shake his shoulders. "Damn it, Edward you have questions to answer."

Beautiful green eyes pop open then quickly shut with a loud groan.

I sigh and sit back on my heels, "There is coffee right in front of you. Do you need any cream, sugar, or aspirin?"

"Yes," he groans from behind his hands. "Lots and lots of all three, please."

Returning to my kitchen I gather the sugar, aspirin, spoons and napkins, almost forgetting the milk. I open refrigerator and squeak out a shout, "EDWARD!"

I storm into the living room brandishing two condom covered cucumbers, "WHAT. THE. FUCK. HAPPENED. LAST. NIGHT?"

I am growling and breathing heavy. My mind is going to some kinky and weird places. Places so wholly inappropriate to happen after our conversation last night that I am blushing and getting angrier by the second.

Edward looks up and laughs and then groans, "Uhh…we kept drinking last night. Drinking and making out."

He gestures to the empty bottle of Belvedere.

"Yeah, I figured as much, how did it get to this," I point one condom cucumber in his face.

"I, uh, think things got pretty silly after a while," he runs a hand through his hair. "I don't remember how but we started talking about the condom drawer and that we had to inventory the brands and sizes so you knew what was in there.

"I believe it was my idea to test their actual size on fruits and vegetables. But it was your idea to continue using the condoms to preserve the freshness of the fruit," he smirks a little. "Could I get that aspirin now?"

I stalk back to the kitchen, throwing away the tainted vegetables and bringing in the fixings for the coffee. I set everything on the coffee table and then sit next to Edward, allowing a good two feet of space between us.

"I don't know why I can't remember anything after the kissing, but please tell me we didn't…you know…have sex…" I whisper. "Not that you aren't totally…sexable…but I just would be so disappointed in myself if I did that to you and Teddy."

He frowns at me then shakes his head as he turns back to preparing his coffee and aspirin, "No, we didn't. Some heavy petting and making out, but we got too blottoed to make heads or tails of sex…"

"Right, good," I nod. "I have to be at work soon, but if you wait around for a few, I can drive you home."

I stand to go to get ready for work, but before I leave the room, I turn to Edward, "Thank you for telling me the truth and thank you for not taking advantage last night. It seems you were much more in control of you wits than I was."

He is staring intently at his coffee when he looks up at me eyes wide and sad.

"Bella, I would never…" he trails off. "If we were to ever get to that point in our relationship, the first time wouldn't be trashed on a couch. I promise you that. You deserve more. I am just sorry you can't remember last night…"

I simply raise an eyebrow at him.

"I haven't had so much fun or laughed so hard in years," he sighs. "It was one of the most carefree nights of my life."

I don't know how to respond so I simply nod and walk away.

_Too much._ The voice in my head says._ You are getting in too deep with these guys, too fast. _

And all I can do is sigh, because I know it is true, but I don't know how to fix it.

_TDF_

**AN: So I was originally going to post this as an outtake, but I realized everyone would want answers right away rather than a flippant comment stating that they didn't have sex. **

**I hope I didn't lose too many of you with the last chapter. I have a plan. There has always been a plan and a decided ending so please, just trust.**

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Sunday, October 23, 2011 – 10:51 am – The Daily Fix Coffee Café, Port Angeles, WA

"Hand" Tanya demands as she stands in front of the counter.

She has already ordered all of her food and I have left it prepared and packaged in front of her, but she refuses to pay $8.75 until I give her my hand. I refuse.

"Tanya, my life is just too turned around right now to deal with the frivolous, so please respect my wishes. No," I tell her again.

"Hand."

"No."

"Hand."

"Ugh! Fine," I relent shoving my hand in her direction.

"Good girl, you kept your mind open and your legs closed…" she trails off.

"It was touch and go there for a while, but yes apparently I succeeded in maintaining my virtue," I sneer.

"You have got to get rid of some of this anger and bitterness, Dearie, or you will end up alone," she says directly into my palm. "But, if it is answers you seek, it is best to go where your heart is."

With that cryptic reading, she gently folds my fingers into my palm and sets my hand on the counter. She leaves a ten dollar bill on the counter and walks away without another word to me.

As usual, I am left more frustrated and confused than I was before she came into the café. All I want to do is go home and curl up under the covers for the next 36 hours. Whoever said dating multiple men is fun, was a boldfaced liar.

_TDF_

**AN: Just a quick visit from Tanya, though it doesn't cheer our Bella up much. She is pretty lost and confused and angry with herself. Hopefully a visit from Alice will bring some more laughs.**

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**

**Please review, I would love to hear all about what you think of our Bella and her predicatment!**


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Sunday, October 23, 2011 – 6:24 pm – Home, Bayview Apartments, Port Angeles, WA

"I'm coming. I'm coming," I grumble as I trudge down the hallway towards my front door.

I can't even look at my living room as I pass, the mess from last night is still there and I refuse to confront it until I have my mind in a better place.

I wrap my comforter tighter around my body before I throw open my door and turn to walk back towards my bedroom, knowing exactly who the offensive noise maker at my door is.

"Good god, Bella. What is with you? Your cell phone is off, you won't answer your home phone, your apartment smells like leftover Thai food, and you have turned into an amorphous goose-down blob," she scolds hot on the dragging tails of my comforter as I waddle back down the hallway.

When I reach the end of the bed I simply let my body fall onto the mattress, wiggling, scooting, and burrowing to get into a comfortable position. Alice throws on the light to my bedroom and I groan and grumble, burying my face in the dark of my bed.

"So this is it? This is how you have decided to solve all your problems? Huh?" Alice snaps at me as she tries to tug the comforter free. But it is wrapped too tightly and snugly around my body and nothing budges.

"You are just going to become Miss Havisham because you can't decide between two gorgeous boys that are obviously crazy for you?" She sneers finding my face and pulling the comforter back.

"Boo fucking hoo," she mocks me her face just inches from my own. I try and wriggle and turn but realize she is straddling my body over the comforters and as hard as I try I cannot get away from her.

"This I am all dark and twisty, Meredith Grey bullshit, ends now. I saw this coming and I thought I was doing the right thing by not saying anything and letting you find your own way through…" she pauses sitting up but not getting off of me. "But you don't see how ridiculous you are being, do you?"

"Stop it, Alice," I whine. "Just stop being Miss Bossy-I-know-it-all-meddler-extraordinaire. You don't even know what happened last night."

"You are right, I don't, tell me," Alice concludes crawling off of me and laying down next to me. "But share the covers first."

And so, under the covers in my messy bedroom, I spill my guts to my best friend. I tell her as much as I can about Teddy and Edward, about the scholarship, about the accident, and about wicked Jane.

"Ugh, I always hated that girl," Alice admits to me. "Plus, she looks like Gaga without the make-up. Gag."

"Yeah well I tried my best to comfort Edward after the storytelling session last night," I tell Alice.

"You didn't…"she gasps.

"No, we didn't," I sigh and before I can continue she interrupts me.

"But you wish you had," she observes.

"What!" I recoil. "I was relieved that I didn't cross that line and end up hurting all three of us in the process."

"Then why are you so hung up on it?" she asks. "You would have told me with relief on your face not that sad grimace you are wearing."

For that, I have no answer. I have yet to really admit to myself that I was disappointed that we didn't have sex, even if I wouldn't have remembered it.

"I wish I could remember last night," I sigh. "He sounded like he had a lot of fun with me, and I wish I knew if I had fun with him."

"It is sort of hard to have fun alone, especially if you end up in your skivvies cuddled on the couch," Alice waggles her eyebrows.

"Oh my god, speaking of which," I give her a shove on the shoulder. "What the hell is with the condom drawer in my kitchen? Edward opened it and it made me look like I am running a brothel out of my apartment!"

"You yourself said he had fun playing with the goodie drawer last night, so I don't see the harm," Alice shrugs. "I mean that was nothing compared to the bottom drawer of your bedside table. Did you check it out?"

I shake my head no and she lets out an evil cackle before rolling over and shuffling through my drawers. She rolls back over and tosses a vibrating pink dildo at me. I yelp and scramble to turn the thing off, glaring at Alice.

"You have quite the collection now," she smiles. "That one came with a strap-on harness, too."

Alice grabs the toy from me, examines it, and then puts it on bedside table.

"So what are you going to do now?" she asks, returning back to the serious topic of conversation.

"If I knew," I point between us, "we wouldn't be here right now. Now help me clean up the mess in the living room, since it is mostly your fault."

I remove myself from my fluffy cocoon and Alice follows me down the hall. Before I can start cleaning she squeezes me tight around the middle.

"No matter what happens, I love you, Bella," she sighs into my shoulder. "And really, that is all that matters."

She gives my side a pinch then skips away laughing, scooping up condoms as she goes.

_TDF_

**AN: The last post of the day. I am hoping everyone is sticking with me through this mess, especially after what I through at you today. I have said it before but I will say it again. HEA is promised. **

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**

**Reviews are lovely; please leave me your thoughts. I always respond. :)**


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

_TDF_

Monday, October 24, 2011 – 11:23 am – Home, Bayview Apartments, Port Angeles, WA

**Text received from Edward **(11:23:16 am): How is the project going?

**Response from Bella** (11:23:59 am): How did you know?

**Edward** (11:24:26 am): You really don't remember, do you?

**Bella** (11:25:13 am): Not a thing, and it is killing me.

**Edward** (11:25:48 am): Me too.

**Bella** (11:26:22 am): Having a good day?

**Edward** (11:26:53 am): The flu is floating around Port Angeles. Two kids puked on my so far.

**Bella** (11:27:24 am): Yuck. Clean scrubs?

**Edward** (11:28:01 am): Five kids in one day is my record, so two is nothing. But the hospital always has extra scrubs in case of …messes.

**Bella** (11:28:43 am): Good thing. But I am still them moms still hit on you when you are covered in puke.

**Edward** (11:29:12 am): Uh…I plead the fifth.

**Bella** (11:29:57 am): Hehehe.

**Edward** (11:30:21 am): I know you are busy this week before the fundraiser, but would you happen to be free for dinner Wednesday night.

**Bella** (11:31:04 am): Good choice of evenings. It is my one free night this week.

**Edward** (11:31:52 am): Perfect. How about some stress relief? Bowling and pizza at Harbor Bowl, pick you up at 7pm?

**Bella** (11:32:18 am): Sounds good. Though I warn you, I will kick your ass.

**Edward** (11:33:13 am): Bring it on, loser pays for booze?

**Bella **(11:34:06 am): Spring for booze and the taxi and you have your self a date.

**Edward** (11:35:02 am): Deal. See you then, Bella. Can't wait.

**Bella** (11:35:56 am): Neither can I, Dr. Cullen. Neither can I!

_TDF_

**Text received from Teddy** (3:38:52 pm): You hiding from me, Swan?

**Reponse from** **Bella** (3:39:20 pm): Not at all. I have a big project due tomorrow and have been procrastinating finishing it. Its do or die time right now.

**Teddy** (3:40:01 pm): Aww. Study hard my little worker bee.

**Teddy** (3:47:02 pm): Bella

**Teddy** (3:47:12 pm)): Bella

**Teddy** (3:47:26 pm): Bella Bella Bella

**Teddy** (3:47:36 pm): BELLA BELLA

**Teddy** (3:47:47 pm): BBBBEEEELLLLLAAA *rips open shirt like Stanly Kowalksi*

**Bella** (3:48:03 pm): WHAT!

**Teddy** (3:48:24 pm): hi :-D

**Teddy** (3:48:39 pm): Bella, When do I get to see you again. I miss you.

**Bella** (3:49:17 pm): I am booked until the fundraiser Saturday night…but maybe lunch on Wednesday?

**Teddy** (3:49:58 pm): I will take whatever I can get. Library or Maggie's or Forks Diner?

**Bella** (3:50:41 pm): Forks Diner, I am off that afternoon. See you there.

**Teddy** (3:51:03 pm): Can't wait!

_TDF_

**Text received from Rosalie **(4:08:06 pm): Are you free for dinner?

**Response from** **Bella** (4:09:37 pm): I am busy with a project for school, rain check?

**Rosalie** (4:10:11 pm): This is me calling in my rain check from last week.

**Bella** (4:11:39 pm): I have a busy schedule and this is my big study, double rain check?

**Rosalie** (4:12:02 pm): Even barista-librarian-business students need to take dinner breaks…

**Bella** (4:12:33 pm): Rosalie, I appreciate the thought but I just can't leave my apartment right now.

**Rosalie** (4:13: 18 pm): Bella, I do in fact no where you live, Port Angeles isn't a big town. I will show up at your door with food.

**Bella** (4:13:51 pm): Maggie's at 6:30 pm

**Rosalie** (4:14: 22 pm): See you then.

_TDF_

**AN: A Monday in hiding for Bella, and drama filled real life for me…I actually had to vote on whether a colleague got fired. It was awkward and sad. She wasn't there no worries. One more post later tonight.**

**Sorry for the lack of posts today. Tomorrow should be better…(no boys until Wednesday though, just a warning.)**

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

_TDF_

Monday, October 24, 2011 – 6:29 pm – Maggie's Kitschin', Port Angeles, WA

"Bella, over here," Rosalie stands and waves next to a booth in the corner.

_Please don't try to hug me. Please don't try to hug me. Please don't try to hug me. _I chant to myself as I approach the table. I wave to Maggie as I go by and she gives me an interested quirk of an eyebrow and smug salute, obviously curious about my dinner guest.

"Hi, Rosalie," I greet and she sticks her hand out for a strong firm shake.

"Bella, thank you for joining me," she responds formally.

"I meant to ask earlier, is this business or pleasure?" I ask looking for paperwork or folders on the fundraiser.

"Pleasure?" Rosalie asks with a look halfway between sneer and smile.

I immediately blush at her scrutiny of my word choice, "I meant is this dinner for talking about the fundraiser or more for a friendly chit chat?"

"A little of both, I guess," she shrugs non-committaly while studying the menu. "I found this place last week and I am a bit addicted. I have been here once a day since then."

"Maggie does make some delicious food," I agree, setting aside my menu and opting instead to order off the specials board.

"She does," Rosalie hums in agreement and I wave Maggie over to take our order. My plan is to get this over with as soon as possible. Rosalie puts me on edge and I don't know how to interact with her.

After our food is ordered, Rosalie seems perfectly content with the quiet, but it is making me squirm.

"So are you getting along with the other members of the decoration and catering committee?" I ask trying to break the silence.

"They are nice enough, a little predictable with their ideas, but I was able to make my mark a little," she smiles.

"Do I get any hints?" I ask, smiling with her.

"No, I think the minute you see it though, you will know it was all me," she laughs.

"Are you bringing a date? My dear brother-in-law or his arch nemesis?" she asks, joking.

At least I think she is joking.

"I know both of them are coming, they have bought tickets, but I have held off on asking one to be my date over the other," I tell her.

"While I have been acting as Edward's advocate and adviser when it comes to you, I have to admit that Teddy is a pretty suave looking guy," she tells me as Maggie brings us our salads.

"He is," I agree. "I have known Teddy for so long that dating him has been an odd turnabout in our relationship. A pleasant one, but an odd one."

"And Edward?" she urges me to continue.

"Edward is just…" I sigh. "He is something I never expected."

"You are torn between something new and exciting and something warm and familiar?" she observes.

I am stunned to silence by how she hit the nail on the head though she knows almost nothing about me or Teddy. I simply nod and stuff half a roll in my mouth.

"Don't rush into choosing, too fast," she advises. "Who knows, one of these guys could be the guy. Take time to think about it and get to know them. If they aren't pressuring you to choose, don't choose until you know in your gut. Go to the fundraiser by yourself and let them fight over you a bit."

"So we have decided I am going STAG," I laugh. "But do you have a date? Is Emmett coming with you?"

While I appreciate her advice and insight, I am uncomfortable talking about my love life anymore. I mean I barely know anything about this woman and I am still unsure about where we stand with each other.

"I think so," she sighs. "I told him how important it was to me and how important it was to show up as a couple in front of our new neighbors…blah blah blah. He said he was going to try and make it back in time."

"Oh, he is out of town, already?" I ask.

Rosalie laughs, "Emmett is always out of town. Doesn't matter if it is pre-season, post-season, off-season, Emmett is somewhere, doing something."

"Does he do a lot of charity work?" I ask assuming that is why he would be gone so much in the off-season.

"He does, but he also can't sit still. Always needs to be doing something. He is diagnoses ADHD OCD," she admits. "A wicked combination."

"Sounds like it," I try and sympathize.

"He is very superstitious and paranoid. About six months after we were married something inside that brain of his decided I am bad luck," she explains. "Since then I haven't been allowed to travel with him, can only go to closing games in a series, and can't touch or wash any of his baseball gear.

"I drew the line at participating in some of his rituals, washing my hands multiple times, checking the locks on the doors, all those little things. I love him and I know he loves me, but I refuse to be an enabler. He won't take most of the meds because they affect his game. I love my husband and I love his love for the game, I do. But I cannot explain how much I look forward to the day he announces his retirement and can start more intensive therapy. Then end of his career will be a new beginning to our marriage."

I nod and chew on my food as Rosalie talks. The massive release of information and emotion seem to be therapeutic for her and I don't want to shut it down. I just can't believe she chose to tell me, a person she barely knows, and I though barely liked.

"Isn't it funny how you can look at a couple and think they have it all figured out and then when you actually talk to them you realize, no one has the perfect marriage or relationship?" I comment.

"It is a fact I am still trying to come to grips with," she admits quietly. "I had this life plan. It was catalog perfect. Big house, handsome husband, 2.5 kids, golden retriever, big house just outside of Chicago…" she trails off. "And here I am in Port Angeles, Washington with no kids, a husband that travels 275 days of the year, a judgmental mother-in-law, and a brother and father in law that work all the time…"

"I didn't realize you were so alone," I say softly.

"I am not good at having friends, especially female friends," Rosalie warns. "But, I can't live in this town alone."

I nod in understanding, trying not to let the shock of this conversation show.

"So I would like to try this friend…ship…thing," she nods. "with you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you," she responds. "I feel like you can help me as much as I can help you."

"You know you can be friends without having to always give, receive, or help," I explain. "Sometimes you can just…be."

"Let's take this one step at a time," she laughs.

And just like that, I am friends with Rosalie Cullen. Sort of. I think.

_TDF_

**AN: That's it for tonight. lol. Literally it is almost midnight any later and this would have posted tomorrow.**

**Thanks to the ladies who have been pimping this on twitter IWant2Sparkle and Swino16 make me smile with their kind words and encouraging recommendations.**

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**

**See you tomorrow.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

_TDF_

Wednesday, October 26, 2011 – 12:07 pm – Forks Diner – Forks, WA

The Forks Diner is packed at lunch time and I am forced to grab two open spots at the counter rather than a booth. Even with the time I have had to think, I still want space from Teddy, his physical presence and affection is going to end up confusing me more.

I take my stool and put my purse on the stool next to me, saving it for a late Teddy. I order a lemonade for myself and an iced tea for Teddy as I wait. A few people recognize me as the Chief's daughter and send friendly waves across the diner which I awkwardly return.

Distracted by choosing between the southwestern chicken burger with sweet potato fries or a bacon cheeseburger with curly fries, I do not hear anyone approach.

"Hey there sweet stuff," A husky voice whispers in my ear, surprising the heck out of me and causing me to slip off my stool.

Luckily a strong pair of hands catches me and hauls be back into an upright position, "Smooth move, Swan."

I turn to see Teddy's grinning face, laughing at me, so I just give him a scowl and turn back to my menu.

"You had the bacon cheeseburger on Friday, go with the southwestern chicken burger," Teddy whispers in my ear before laying a kiss on my cheek and taking his seat.

I want to argue with him, mainly because he is right, but he is right, so I ignore his comment.

"How is school today Coach Masen?" I ask eyeing his outfit. It isn't often that Teddy walks around in his coach uniform and it is weirdly sexy.

The Forks High school polo, gym shorts, wind breaker and hat are topped off with a whistle around his neck. On anyone else it would seem cliché, but his muscular build and smug grin make the outfit work. And work well.

"Eyes up here, Swan," he says pulling my attention from his well defined thighs and calves. "School is fine, spending my morning forcing teenage girls to play soccer even thought they 'straightened their hair' is not exactly my ideal job, but I also get to play sports all day, everyday."

He shrugs and before he can continue our waitress Peggy returns.

"I will have the Mac & Cheese meal with a side salad and she will have the southwestern chicken burger with a side of sweet potato fries. Plus one chocolate shake, two straws, thanks Peggy," Teddy orders smoothly and gives the seventy year old waitress a smirk so sexy that I swear the titters a bit as she flutters away to place our order.

"You are one smooth dude, Teddy. I mean, flirting with a seventy year old?" I tease.

"Guarantee you we will get our order first," he grins. "Peggy and I go way back."

I just grin and nod, not sure what to talk about. I want to ask him about Edward, but I know we don't have enough time or privacy, so I shove the urge back down and awkwardly play with thumbs.

"So, are you still keeping your Halloween costume a secret?" he asks.

"Of course!" I reply excited not only for the subject change but to talk about Halloween. "I have been working really hard on this one, and when do I ever share before the big reveal?"

"Eh," he shrugs. "Just thought this year I would have access to some privileged information."

"If you rethink whatever costume you have been working so hard on, call me," he shrugs, again. Geez, lots of non-committal shrugs from Teddy, today.

"We still need a fourth for our group costume, it just wouldn't be the same with out four of us," he gives me puppy eyes, trying to unsuccessfully change my mind.

"Alice has already done enough begging and pleading for the three of you," I reply. "Thanks but no thanks."

As promised our food arrives in record time and we both take advantage of the distraction to quietly eat our meal.

Clearing his plate, Teddy comes up for air and breaks the silence which is swirling tensely around us.

"What is up with you, Swan?" he asks. "I haven't talked to you since Friday, and you have barely talked to me since I got here."

I look up at him my mouth full of food, and something on my face must give me away, because before I have the opportunity to say anything he guesses.

"You talked to Edward, didn't you?"

I nod and swallow my food. I open my mouth to say something but he interrupts be before anything can come out.

"I knew this was going to happen," he sighs. "I just thought I would have more time."

He hangs his head and runs his hand through his hair before replacing the hat on his head.

"I have to go, we need to talk, but I have to go," he announces. "This weekend, could we find some time to sit and just hash all of this out, please?"

Stunned by his sudden decision to depart, I just stare after him and nod dumbly. Teddy stands and puts two twenties on the counter, more than necessary to cover our meal and tip.

"Sunday?" he asks.

"Of course. Sunday. Come by my apartment, I will make brunch," I offer after swallowing another mouthful of food.

Teddy leans over and kisses my temple his left hand cradling the back of my head, "Thank you, Bella. For being patient and understanding…just…thank you."

With that he turns and leaves and I am left with an untouched milkshake and a tiny ache in my chest just behind my sternum.

_TDF_

**AN: Work has blown up and I have had to spend my evenings there the past three nights. Sorry if it has left you hanging. Hopefully some time with Teddy and Edward will make it up to you.**

**Thanks for the reviews and reads and recs. You guys are awesome. **

**Does anyone out there make banners? If you would like to make me one I will pay you with an outtake of your choice!**


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

_TDF_

Wednesday, October 26, 2011 – 7:48 pm – Harbor Bowl, Port Angeles, WA

"YES!" I cheer. Another strike for Bella Swan. I turn around and do a goofy touchdown dance all the way back to my seat next to Edward.

"I just don't see how you are going to beat me now, Dr. Cullen," I gloat playfully.

"We still have another game to go, I can still pull out a draw," he retorts confidently, strolling up to pick up his ball.

Studiously he walks up and with good form releases the ball down the lane. Gutter ball. Again.

I throw my head back in a hearty laugh, "I should have wagered something a bit better, like a month's laundry."

Edward rolls his eyes at me before throwing the ball down the lane, four pins this time. I clap loudly and cheer him on, earning a little bow from Edward.

"See, Bella, I can still win this," he smiles and sits down next to me.

And all though I know he doesn't mean it, I can't help but hear the double meaning in his words. Though perhaps unintentional, this has become a competition between Edward and Teddy, and in the end someone has to lose.

"Two frames left," I observe, trying to ignore the maudlin thoughts. "Want to take a pizza break before the next game?"

"Sounds like a good intermission, you are up," he gives me a nudge and I stand to bowl. A spare, naturally.

I win the game 212 to 97 and Edward buys a pitcher of beer to go with our everything pizza.

"How did you get to be such a killer at bowling?" he asks.

"In high school we had to take one year of regular gym and then two semesters of an alternate sports-centric class," I explain. "I am not naturally inclined for group contact sports so I chose bowling both semesters. An entire school year of bowling five days a week…you get pretty good."

"Well I tip my hat to you," he fakes the gesture. "Perhaps you can give me some pointers during the next game."

He waggled his eyebrows a bit and I couldn't help but giggle in response. Edward didn't do overtly sexy well, there was still a geeky silly air about him that made the innuendo seem forced.

I have a sudden flash of Edward's face, eyes smoldering and intent as he stalked toward me, but I shake it off as soon as it appears.

"So are you ready for the fundraiser, Saturday? Have a good nerdy costume?" I ask.

"I do," he smiles. "I knew as soon as Rosalie told me the theme."

"You aren't sharing?" I pout. "How will I know who you are?"

"You will know the minute you see me, Bella," he laughs. "What are you going as?"

"Well, I was going to tell you, when I usually don't tell anyone," I tell him. "But since you are withholding information, it is only fair if I do, too."

He laughs and I can't help but join in, his laughter is infectious and genuine, it makes me feel calm and happy. I want more. More laughter, more beer, and more time to get to know this lovely funny man.

_TDF_

"Edward," I sigh, leaning into his shoulder as the cabbie takes us back to my apartment. "We need to stop drinking so much."

I start to giggle and he joins in.

"We do tend to consume when we are together, don't we?" he asks. "Next date, no booze. I promise."

"Deal," I go to shake his hand only to realize the proper hands aren't available, so we end up just holding hands snuggled into the backseat of the cab.

"Hey, Bella," he whispers against the top of my head before laying a soft kiss to my hair.

"Yeah?" I ask, snuggling into him more, but not looking up.

"I want to thank you for giving me a chance," he whispers. "For not listening to everyone else around you or being scared of by mother and Rosalie. For agreeing to another date after our questionable morning on Sunday. For just…just giving me a chance to get to know the real you and for you to know the real me."

His words are so honest and heartfelt and sweet being whispered into my hair, I can't help but turn around and look in him in the face.

"You are welcome," I whisper. And then I kiss him. I lean in wrapping my hands around his neck, my fingers diving into his hair and I kiss him fiercely.

Shocked at the suddenness of my actions, he freezes briefly before responding with a groan, hands finding my hips as he shifts me back against the door of the cab. His tongue laving mine as we duel for the power in this kiss, before I relent and let him lead.

A loud thumping pulls me from the kiss and I turn my head towards the noise as Edward attaches his lips to my neck.

"NO! NO! NO!" the cabbie yells. "No sex in the cab. No sex in _MY_ cab."

"Edward. Edward." I start to shove at his shoulders.

He detaches his lips from my neck looking up at me solemnly yet confused.

"We are being scolded for having sex in the cab," I whisper before grinning at him.

He laughs back and we both giggle as the cabbie continues to drive, grumbling about car washes, bodily fluid, and lingering smells.

_TDF_

**AN: Not a big date, but I think it was an important date for the two of them. It was almost a normal get to know you, we don't have another person threatening this relationship, date. **

**Thoughts? Opinions?**

**Tomorrow we hear from Jasper, because who doesn't love Jasper?**

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Thursday, October 27, 2011 – 4:17 pm – On the US 101, Somewhere between Forks and Port Angeles, WA

_This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening._

With a final perklunk perklunk thump, my Jeep sputters and dies on the side of the 101.

"Nooooooo," I whine, laying my head against the wheel.

I have to be at class in 90 minutes and I am stuck in the middle of nowhere. I could get out, in the rain, and pretend to check the hood, but it would be useless. I know more about men's golf than I know about cars, and I know nothing about men's golf.

I fish my phone out of my purse and start texting, angrily tapping the screen as though it is my iPhone's fault.

_UGH! This is all Mrs. Cope's fault_.

Library exchange book deliveries are not my responsibility, but Mrs. Cope decide to delegate the job to me since I am her newly appointed bitch. Driving all the way to Forks to pick up seven boxes of overdue book exchange books and then driving back, is not my idea of an afternoon well spent.

_Stupid Mrs. Cope. Stupid library book exchange. Stupid Jeep._

_TDF_

**Mass text sent **(4:20:12 pm): Help I am stranded on US-101, Jeep won't start. Have class in 90 minutes.

_TDF_

**Text received from Alice **(4:20:59 pm): That sucks! I am covering the café until 7pm. Sorry bb. I will figure something out though!

**Response from Bella** (4:21:38 pm): My father is Chief of Police, I am sure I will figure something out.

**Alice **(4:24:51 pm): Jasper is on his way! We will figure out rescuing the Jeep later.

**Bella **(4:25:12 pm): Thanks Alice. Talk to you soon.

_TDF_

**Text received from Teddy **(4:21:18 pm): Stuck in a meeting with the Principal. Don't worry I will rescue you! :-D

**Response from Bella** (4:22:11 pm): Damn Principal Meyer and her effective staff development and communication.

**Teddy** (4:23:10 pm): It can't be that effective, I am texting in the meeting. Think I can get Jasper to pick you up.

**Bella** (4:23:57 pm): Good out of all of us he is the safest driver.

**Teddy** (4:24:39 pm): I would argue with that, but I would be lying. Call me later if you need a ride home.

**Bella **(4:27:30 pm): Thanks Teddy. Talk to you later.

_TDF_

**Text received from Jasper **(4:25:19 pm): Just talked to Teddy and Alice. I am leaving school now and I will pick you up and get you to school. See you soon, Bella.

**Response from Bella **(4:26:02 pm): Jasper Whitlock you are my hero. I see lots of baked goods in your future.

_TDF_

**Text received from Charlie **(4:24:35 pm): ON DUTY. SEND DEPUTY. WILL TOW FORK7S LATER.

**Response from Bella **(4:25:02 pm): Jasper is coming to pick me up. Thanks for the offer.

**Charlie **(4:25:48 pm): WILL TOW. FLA7SHER7S ON. KEY UNDER MAT. BE 7SAFE.

**Bella **(4:26:21 pm): Thanks dad. Call you after class. Love you

**Charlie** (4:27:09 pm): LOVE YOU TOO.

_TDF_

**Text received from Edward **(4:28:08 pm): I am at work right now, otherwise I would be there in a heartbeat. Need me to pick you up after class?

**Response from Bella **(4:28:57 pm): Thanks for the thought, Edward. My friend Jasper is coming to get me and Charlie is taking care of the car. I should be fine. See you Saturday.

**Edward **(4:29:31 pm): See you Saturday, Bella. Looking forward to it! PS- Still no hints?

**Bella **(4:30:16 pm): Nice try, but no cigar. See you then, Edward.

_TDF_

**Text received from Mrs. Shelly Cope **(4:35:22 pm): I need those books by the close. Do what you need to, just get them to me. Be safe.

_TDF_

**Text received from Rosalie **(4:41:04 pm): I am in Seattle with Emmett, otherwise we would have come to rescue you and your car. Ten bucks says I could have fixed it. Eh, see you tomorrow.

**Response from Bella **(4:42:01 pm): Thanks Rosalie. A friend is on his way to pick me up and my dad is going to have my Jeep towed. Thanks for the thought. See you tomorrow.

_TDF_

I heard the soft grumble of an engine and the crunch of gravel that signaled Jasper's arrival, but it was his soft tap on my driver side window that roused me from my pity party attended exclusively by my forehead and steering wheel.

"Ah," I sigh. "Jasper Whitlock. My night in shining armor."

I smile at him as he helps me from the car.

"Want me to check under the hood?" he asks.

"No, I just want to get out of here," I answer. "Charlie said he can send someone to tow it back to Forks. I just need to get these books back to Mrs. Cope and get to class."

Jasper helped me cart all the boxes back from my car to his truck, and after I stuck the key under the mat we were off towards Port Angeles.

"Don't you hate making this commute everyday?" I ask, genuinely curious.

The commute between the two cities is on winding narrow and often rainy mountainous roads. Visiting Charlie once a week is enough for me, I couldn't imagine doing it all the time.

"Teddy and I carpool most of the time, and it really is the best of both worlds, working out there in the small town and living in a more urban college town on the water," Jasper tells me confidently.

"How do you do it, Jaz?" I ask shaking my head.

"Do what?" he quirks an eyebrow at me quickly before returning his attention to the road.

"Just know," I state. "You are so confident in everything you do and say. And I know it can't be wisdom and life experience we are the same age. But I watch you, you know. Watch you with Alice and Teddy. Watch you when you were with your students and…Jesus Jasper you just have this air about you like you know you are in exactly the right place doing exactly the right thing. No questions."

I realize I am rambling and give him an apologetic look.

Not one to talk just to talk, Jasper takes his time thinking about his answer before beginning.

"I don't know everything and I won't pretend to. I just know I am content and happy, that is what you are picking up on. I think you are just very confused, Bella. We have twenty plus miles of road a head of us, and I am a good listener."

I eye him warily. Opening up to Teddy's best friend isn't the wisest decision. I mean how well do I really know Jazz.

"I promise not to be biased. Alice yammers on and on about you like a sister," he explains. "You aren't just Alice's best friend or Teddy's sort of girlfriend, you are my friend too, Bella. I just want to help."

And just like that I know I can trust Jasper, because if Jasper is one thing, it is sincere.

"uhmmm…" I try to decide where to begin since he already knows a lot of this.

"Alright, Bella, you don't have to spill your guts to me, it is obvious you are getting to the point where you are in over your head, and no one is making it any easier for you," he observes.

"But can I just say one thing regarding this whole Teddy versus Edward thing?" he asks. "And I don't know Edward, I don't know the history, but I know you and I know Teddy."

I nod for him to continue, already preparing myself for some harsh truths.

"I don't think you are open to everything that is going on around you, Bella," he states. "I think you feel safe seeing your world and the people around you in a certain way and you aren't open to change. I think that is why you are having such a hard time, lately. A lot of people and things aren't fitting into their molds."

"I consider myself a very open minded person, Japer," I defend.

"Politically and philosophically, yes, you are," he retorts. "But emotionally and when it comes to personal matters, Bella, you are a closed off."

I gape at him like a fish, never having seen myself this way before.

"Teddy has been after you for a while I have seen it since the beginning, but even Alice picked up on it, but you still don't see how much you affect him. And maybe it is because you are so used to him being your guy friend Teddy that you don't think of him as being an emotionally sensitive guy. But when it comes to you, he is."

"I see him, I know he is interested," I try and respond but Jasper is shaking his head.

"Just do me a favor and think about how you act and react around each of these guys, Bella. Then maybe watch Teddy and Edward a little closer, you may find your answers if you open your eyes a little wider," he advises with an air of finality.

Part of me wants to cry, part of me wants to hit Jasper, and another part of me is thinking she just saw the light. But the largest part of me wants to skip class and crawl into my duvet cocoon for the next three days.

"Shit," Jasper curses to himself hitting the steering wheel. "I didn't mean to upset you or cause you to panic. In the general scheme of things, this isn't the end of the world and you are going to come out the other side of this just fine. Go to class, go to work, keep yourself busy, and then when you are ready and have time sit down and really think on all of this, 'kay?"

I breathe a deep shuddering sigh and sit back against the seat in Jasper's truck, not realizing I had been sitting so far forward. I look at him and nod, trying my hardest to commit everything he has said to memory, knowing I will need to go over it with a fine toothed comb.

"Good," he smiles. "Now let's get these books to Old Crotchety Cope, then get you to class."

"Thanks Jasper," I whisper not turning to look him in the eye.

"You are welcome, Bella," he responds just as quietly. "I just hope I helped more than I hurt."

_TDF_

**AN: Ended up turning two chapters into one. This was a lot harder to write than I thought, but I just had this vision in my head of Jasper giving Bella a little straight talk. Thanks to Trixie202 for helping out when I was being all flaily about this chapter.**

**Thoughts, opinions? **

**I know I have gotten into the habit of late night posting, sorry but it is going to continue through the weekend. Just a warning. Most posts are going to be late. **

**Remember, no Beta. Just me.**

**And thanks for everyone's continued support. You all make me smile!**


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Friday, October 28, 2011 – 7:34 am – The Daily Fix Coffee Café, Port Angeles, WA

"She lives! But does the Jeep?" a smooth kind voice asks from behind me.

I am currently elbow deep in soapy water washing cake plates during a quiet spell, but I know that voice and have to school myself not to drop the fragile glass dish in my haste to see him.

"Edward," I breathe as I glance over my shoulder. "Haven't seen you in here in a while, busy in the ER?"

"My shifts have been all over the place, lately," he sighs as he moves around the counter to stand near me at the sink.

"Excuse me, Dr. Cullen, but customers aren't allowed back here," I teasingly scold.

"Oh, sorry," he blushes and ducks his head stepping back.

"Edward, I am kidding," I reply. "If you have time grab a dry dish towel and help me dry these plates."

"I pulled a double shift last night and it ended at 7am," he explains. "So I can dry dishes as long as you need me."

He smiles kindly at me while he gently handles the glass lid to the pedestal plate. I can't help but smile back as we quietly complete the task.

"I think it is only fair to pay you in hot tea and a bear claw," I announce as he finishes the last plate and places it on the counter.

"Could I trade that bear claw for a blueberry muffin?' he asks.

"Sure, you big health nut," I tease and he smiles ducking his head and shrugging one shoulder.

"Sometimes knowing that I am taking care of my physical health is the only comfort I have," he whispers.

Struck by the sadness in that statement I reach out and grasp his hand squeezing it lightly. He squeezes back and we stand quietly, leaning against the counter, enjoying the silence until a customer interrupts our solitude.

"I pulled a double and am barely standing right now," he whispers as the customer approaches. "I am going to go now while I have the energy to drive myself home."

"No tea or a muffin?" I ask.

"Rain check?" he asks as he lays a kiss on my cheek. "See you tomorrow night, Bella."

"See you tomorrow, Edward," I smile as he gives me final wave and walks out of the café.

_TDF_

**AN: HI! I am alive, RL is kicking my ass. But good news…For the next 36 hours I am all yours and I am planning on being a writing and posting machine. **

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**

**Thanks for everything!**


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Friday, October 28, 2011 – 6:47 pm – Pemberley Banquet Hall, Port Angeles, WA

"No, Bella," Rosalie sighs clearly exasperated by my lack of skill in streamer twisting.

"Black on top. Silver on bottom. Twist counter clockwise 47 times, then tape the end slightly overlapping with the last," she instructs and hands me the next length of streamer.

Rosalie is determined to cover the tiled ceiling over the dance floor and stage with twisted streamers and twinkle lights stung out and around the disco ball. I am trying my hardest to make her vision a reality, but being perched twenty plus feet in the air in a scissor lift with Rosalie Cullen is making me nervous.

"…told me to just put up a few streamers. Well, this will show her, so what if I paid for it all myself, next year they will trust my vision and I can use gossamer and twinkle lights to cover the ceiling of the whole banquet hall," Rosalie rattles on.

"Oh yeah, that sounds nice," I reply.

I have no idea what she has been talking about for the past twenty minutes, twinkle lights, streamers, gossamer, decorationscapes, and ambience enhancers are beyond my vernacular. I have learned that a well placed 'uh-huh', 'oh sure', and vague question keeps her pacified.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" Rosalie barks and I turn wide eyed and abashed.

Her look of frustration quickly morphs into one of smug knowing an she starts to laugh.

"You are so distracted, Bella," she laughs turning back to her strand of twinkle lights. "Edward or Teddy?"

"What?" I ask confused.

"Edward or Teddy?" she reiterates. "Who are you thinking about that has you so distracted?"

"Neither of them really," I answer to which she gives me a carefully quirked eyebrow.

"Honest, I have been doing my best to not think of either of them, it just gets me sad, frustrated, confused…" I trail off.

"Don't you think you should be excited, nervous, flushed, fluttery…when you think about them, or at least one of them?" she asks.

"If you don't have butterflies or lightning or fireworks with either of them, I think you are wasting your time," she advises, hands stretched above her head as she ties of the last of the twinkle lights.

"For as much strain and stress there can be between Emmett and I now, there are still moments of just…" she shivers and smiles quietly to herself. "The other day, when he returned from his trip to Portland, I was just standing in the kitchen flipping through a recipe book and I look up and he is just staring at me and these butterflies erupted in my stomach.

"And in the beginning, there was all of that, butterflies, fireworks, lightning, tingles of anticipation, it was all there," she sighs looking nostalgic and a bit sad.

I look at her considering her words and I know she is right, those tiny little clues and hints that tell you the chemistry is there.

We are quiet for a while as she helps me tape up the last of the streamers.

"You know it is there, it has always been there, " I start to tell her.

"Rosalie! Bella!" Mrs. Cope shouts up at us. "The ceiling looks fine, get down here, the place cards need to be put out, the favors need to be finished, and Bella needs to go back to the library and get the donation forms sorted."

"Ugh, this woman is awful," Rosalie mutters under her breath.

"At least you are here voluntarily and can leave whenever you wish," I retort. "She signs my paychecks, I am stuck with her until death or retirement, whichever comes first."

"Or until your cultural center takes off," Rosalie reminds me.

"Yes but then I will be working with Esme for the rest of my life, I don't know how good of a trade off that is," I answer.

Rosalie barks out a laugh and continues to giggle so genuinely as the scissor lift slowly lowers to the ground, it makes me smile.

"Touché, Bella. Touché!" she laughs.

When we reach the bottom, Mrs. Cope starts instructing us to our next tasks and is all but physically pushing me out the door.

"Bella!" Rosalie calls after me as I am heading towards the doors. "I have a feeling I won't see you again before the party, but I want to know what you will be dressed as so I can find you."

"Oh, I am not really telling anybody," I hedge.

"Come on, Bella. The party is in twenty four hours, I am not going to copy or tell anyone," she nudges me with her elbow as we walk towards the door. "I will tell you mine."

I raise my eyebrow, curious as to what a former lingerie model would choose to wear to a nerd themed costume party.

"Pumpkin Pi," she giggles. "Emmett helped me with it. He is going to be a 'smarty pants'…don't ask you will have to see it."

She rolls her eyes and you can see the affection in her gesture.

"The T.A.R.D.I.S," I say.

Rosalie's eyes go wide in horror, "Did you just say retarded? Because that is awful and that is a horrible word, I would think that..."

"Nooo, the T.A.R.D.S.," I clarify. "It is a blue police box that travels in time…it is from 'Dr. Who.'…"

I try to explain but I can tell she isn't really getting it. She sort of nods and shakes her head in response.

"Edward watches that show too," she tells me with a small smile. "I don't get. But whatever, it is definitely nerdy. See you tomorrow, Bella."

Rosalie walks back into the banquet hall giving me a last wave and a smile over her shoulder and a shout to be safe. And much to my surprise I realize I am actually starting to genuinely like Rosalie Cullen.

Huh.

_TDF_

**AN: Pumpkin Pi is actually my work costume this year. I will have to post a picture on my tumblr to show you. **

**Also, retarded is a horrible word, I hope none of your ever use it as a dergatory insult to describe someone. I make neasty reviews when I see someone use it in fic...bad word. Bad. Word.**

**I enjoy the Rosalie and Bella interactions; Rosalie gives good advice and gets Bella thinking without being too biased. But goodness, after Jaspers advice and now Rosalie, Bella needs some time to think.**

**Okay, get ready the big party starts tomorrow and will post in four parts during the day! Looking forward to it and hope you are too.**

**Remember, no Beta, just me!**


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Saturday, October 29, 2011 – 7:08 pm – Pemberley Banquet Hall, Port Angeles, WA

I am trying my hardest to appear busy and occupied rearranging place cards at a table in the back of the room. Mrs. Cope has given me several lectures about not spending the whole night 'fraternizing' and to make sure that the important guests hear about the important projects the need funding. I was the first librarian here and odds are I will be the last to leave, but I am the only one to get a lecture.

"Bella! Bella!" Rosalie's voice pulls me from my grumbling and brooding over Mrs. Cope's mistreatment of me and I look for the source.

Rosalie looks fantastic and I am reminded of my thoughts of her naked the first time I saw her in the café. She really is painfully gorgeous. Wearing an orange Herve Leger bandage dress with the symbol for Pi sewn on the front, a pumpkin stem fascinator and buddy holly glasses, she is most likely the sexiest pumpkin pie the world has ever seen.

When I look beyond her I see Emmett in a suit and Buddy Holly glasses. It seems like a pretty lame nerd costume, but who am I to judge.

"Well, look at you," Rosalie smiles admiring my costume. "I was worried you were going to show up in a big blue refrigerator box and spend the night waddling around trying to explain your costume."

I laugh at her assumption and am happy to have surprised her. I am hoping for similar reactions all night.

I spent three months pulling this costume together and I am really happy with the way it turned out. I took a TARDIS blue skirt, fitted white button up cap sleeve top, blue bow tie, and blue light headband, with some sewing, gluing, tracing and creativity I became the TARDIS. A really cute TARDIS.

"Thanks, Rosalie. I am pretty happy with it," I smile at her. "Have you seen Mrs. Cope? I am trying my hardest to avoid her…"

"She was over by the bar with a glass of wine in hand and some old dude rubbing her back," she explains with a shrug. "She seemed happy, distracted, and on her way to getting buzzed."

"Finally," I sigh, dropping the place card I was holding. "Dr. Gerandy will keep her drunk and distracted and off my back all night."

"What is she dressed as by the way? Is that Mother Goose?" Rosalie asks, obviously offended by Mrs. Cope's outfit.

"She is always Mother Goose," I explain. "It doesn't matter what the theme of the fundraiser is, she is always Mother Goose, and Gerandy comes dressed as some weird Mr. Toad-slash-Jiminy Cricket character."

"The characters you find in a small town…" Rosalie shakes her head.

"There is nothing better than small town life and the people that live here," Emmett finally chimes into our conversation. "Big city life was just too much."

"Good to see you again, Emmett," I say sticking out my hand to shake his. "I like your outfit."

"You don't get it do you?" He grins when I shake my head. "Smarty Pants. See…Smarty. Pants."

He gestures to his pants which are covered in packages Smarties candy.

"That is a thousand dollar suit, and he scotch taped Smarties all over it," Rosalie shakes her head and I laugh. "Shoot, here comes the wicked witch…"

I turn to see Esme and Carlisle walking towards all of us, though their costumes don't seem to be costumes…

"Bella, daaahhling," Esme says in a thick Greek accent as she hugs me, then proceeds to hug her son and daughter-in-law, greeting them with the same faux accent.

"Bella, good to see you," Carlisle simply nods and I smile back taking in his costume.

Black turtleneck, faded blue jeans, New Balance tennis shoes, glasses, and scruff. Then it hits me, it should have been obvious.

"Steve Jobs?" I ask.

"Exactly," he smiles. "Esme even let me grow out my beard for the occasion."

Carlisle is such a nice, friendly, laid back guy. I can't believe he is the same man that encouraged his son to stay in an unhappy marriage.

"So, what or who is Esme exactly?" I whisper to him.

In a Chanel suit, layers of pearls, and perfectly coiffed and flipped carmel hair, to me she just seems to be Esme with a Greek accent.

"Arianna Huffington," he whispers back conspiratorially. "She thinks its obvious, daaahling."

I can't help but giggle with him as he impersonates Esme's impersonation to a tee.

"Oh Bella…" a voice groans from behind me and makes me turn. "You turn my floppy disk in to a hard drive."

I turn and see Alice, or should I say Howard Wolowitz, standing behind me jauntily waggling eyebrows. Her pixie haircut combed over her forehead, a dickey under a v-neck sweater, skinny jeans, and small frame make her the most perfect Howard Wolowitz I have ever seen.

"Oh Alice, I laughed when I heard your idea for this group costume, but you look fantastic," I gush and she takes a little bow. "Where is the rest of the Big Bang gang?"

And as though speaking their name conjured their presence, Jasper, Teddy, Angela and Ben appear through the crowd, dressed as Raj, Sheldon, Penny, and Leonard respectively. They are a shoe in for best group costume.

"Oh my goodness, you guys look fantastic," I praise each of them as I give hugs all around.

"Can we talk?" Teddy whispers in my ear as he hold me close for an extra beat.

I shake my head no as I pull away, "Tomorrow. Please." And he nods in consent.

"You got away pretty easy with this costume, Dr. Cooper," I comment taking in the straight leg chinos and striped long sleeved shirt layered underneath a Flash t-shirt.

"Alice was threatening to cut my hair to resemble Sheldon's but I threatened her purse in exchange and she backed off," he smirks running a hand through his shaggy dark auburn locks.

"I am sure all the young girls at Fork's High will be thankful for that," I tease and he rolls his eyes.

"So, tell me, what is all of this," he gestures to my outfit. "That was so secret for so long."

I roll my eyes at him and adjust my blue light headband, "I am the TARDIS, from Dr. Who."

"You and that show," he chuckles. "You look adorable, though."

"Teddy, Teddy, I think you need to come buy me a drink," Alice appears beside us and starts pulling at Teddy's arm.

"Why don't you get your boyfriend to buy your first drink and I will catch you later?" Teddy tries to shrug her off.

"No. You are going to buy me my first drink, Jasper is busy talking," she gestures to Jasper who is engrossed in a conversation with Emmett and Carlisle.

"What is the rush Alice? It's the beginning of the night and dinner is going to be served in ten minutes," I try and talk her down, but she seems set in her decision.

"I am trying to help you avoid a sticky situation," she hisses.

Confused by her comment I go to question her, when a man carrying a mop catches my attention.

"Oh. My. God." I whisper to myself as he approaches.

"Shit," Alice hisses.

_TDF_

**AN: Cliffie-ish. Sorry. More coming later. **

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**

**Posting pictures of the costumes or characters that inspired the costumes on my tumblr... ellisbell725 (dot) tumblr (dot) com**


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Saturday, October 29, 2011 – 7:21 pm – Pemberley Banquet Hall, Port Angeles, WA

Giggles erupt from my gut and past my lips as I detach from Teddy and Alice to greet Edward as he walks towards us. But I intercept him before he can reach the group and we stand smiling at each other for a long moment.

"Hello Sweetie!" I greet still giggling.

"Hey that was my line!" he retorts with a laugh.

"Technically, it is River's line and neither of us are River Song so…" I correct him with a smile that I can't wipe off my face.

He came dressed as the Eleventh Doctor and he looks so adorable. From the skinny jeans and boots to the suspenders and bow tie to the fez on top of his head he is downright adorable perfection. It is as though he reached inside my head and created the perfect Matt Smith/Edward Cullen hybrid from my dreams.

"Well aren't we a pair," he grins taking me in the finally leaning in for a big hug. "You know what they call the TARDIS now right? You saw the episode with the…"

"The Doctor's Wife," I nod in agreement. "I cried after the ending for like twenty minutes."

"Oh wait!" he exclaims, trading the mop to the other arm and digging through his pockets.

"A Sonic Screwdriver!" I fangirl squeal and pluck it from his hands.

We are too busy giggling and playing with the sonic screwdriver to hear anyone approach us.

"You have GOT to be kidding me," Teddy growls from beside us. "You won't tell anyone your costume but you plan a couple's costume with him."

Teddy points angrily at Edward and I am taken aback by how quickly he got so upset.

"No, Teddy," I try to stop him waving my hands. "You misunderstand. It was a coincidence, we are both Whovians and…and…and it's just a coincidence."

I trail off in a whisper as I look into his eyes. I am struck by the pain and betrayal haunting Teddy's eyes as he looks at me, trying to read my sincerity.

In a show of good faith or possibly insanity, Edward sticks out his free hand to shake Teddy's, but we are interrupted by the reverb of a hot microphone.

"If everyone would take their seats, please," she gives the crowd a rare smile. "Dinner will begin shortly and we have some guest speakers that would like to say a few words."

Teddy turns his attention back to me as Mrs. Cope finishes speaking, obviously ignoring Edward's outstretched hand.

"I am going to go take my seat with _our_ friends, I hope you will at least save me a dance after dinner," he says coolly then stalks away before I can respond.

"No one ever said this was going to be an easy night," Rosalie whispers from beside me.

Surprised by her sudden appearance I turn and raise a brow.

"You didn't think I would miss this shit show, did you?" she asks gesturing between Edward, myself and a departing Teddy. "I mean you couldn't write this sort of drama if you tried. Come on let's get a drink and sit for dinner."

As Rosalie starts to lead me away, Edward grabs my hand, "Excuse my dear, but could I have my screwdriver?"

"Oh! Sorry," I say bashfully, handing him back his accessory.

"Hey, I have to go join my parents at their table, but I will see you after dinner? Perhaps even get a dance?" he asks with a shy smile.

"Of course, Edward," I reply with a mirroring shy smile. "I mean what is The Doctor without his TARDIS?"

_TDF_

**AN: Swino totally guessed my Dr. Who/Tardis plan. *shakes fist* I hate being predictable, but what can you do. **

**Posting more pics on Tumblr of costumes after this posts.**

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Saturday, October 29, 2011 – 9:58 pm – Pemberley Banquet Hall, Port Angeles, WA

"This is quite the shindig, Bella, kudos," Jasper compliments me as we dance a comfortable distance apart to some whiney song by Snow Patrol.

"I did nothing but push paper around and help Rosalie create that ceiling thing…" I drift off as we look up.

It really is quite impressive in the dim lights with the disco ball spinning, the tented veiled ceiling seems to shimmer and move above us as the twinkle lights flicker and catch the sparkle in the silver streamer paper.

"Rosalie did most of this, she really has an eye for party planning and decorating," I tell Jasper as we continue to dance.

"I think dressing up the waiters was a pretty inspired choice," he laughs and I agree.

He is right, Rosalie approached the catering crew and asked that they spiff up their black tie and white oxford uniform with suspenders, bow ties, and buddy holly glasses. Some of the waiters really got into the theme and helped set a mood that got some of the less enthusiastic partygoers into the spirit.

"Well, I think your group costume is pretty inspired," I laugh. "But, doesn't that wig itch?"

"It isn't so bad," he replies adjusting the black wig. "The sideburns are pretty annoying though."

Jasper makes a pretty good Raj, considering he is a southern boy and not Indian. Maybe it is his general reticence that adds to the illusion of Raj's tendency to not speak around women.

"I am really impressed with Alice, she usually like something a little more overtly sexual," I comment.

"Come on, Bella," Jasper chides. "She gets to walk around saying she was part of a bang gang, a gang bang, a gang of bangers, the list goes on. Not to mention all of the Wolowitz pick-up lines she has been using all night."

I laugh along with Jasper as he describes his sometimes subversive girlfriend, "How did I miss all of this?"

"You have been at bit distracted tonight, Bella," he gives me a knowing look.

"Mrs. Cope hasn't been that bad, I have been busy, but I thought I spent plenty of time socializing with you guys so far," I defend myself.

"That is not what I mean and you know it," he scolds.

I look down at my shoes, knowing what he meant all along but not wanting to admit it.

"I don't know who to choose or what to do," I admit. "But I don't know how much longer I can do this."

I sigh and Jasper pulls me into a big bear hug, the type only he can give me, "You are going to be fine, it's not the end of the world, Bella."

I sigh and let him hug me like the comforting big brother I never had as he sways me back and forth a bit giving me some comforting pats on the back.

"You know Alice keeps trying to tell me that Raj and Howard are gay lovers, and because Raj is clearly a bottom I need to experience being a bottom," Jasper whispers in my ear.

"Eeeewww," I weakly shove Jasper as I pull away laughing. "I expect that kind of behavior from Alice, but not from you Jasper."

"It made you laugh though, huh?" Jasper teases and gives my shoulder a little shove.

"Speaking of your top, here she comes," I nod across the dance floor to where Alice is coming our way. She grinds up on Jaspers leg doing a weird freak dance.

"I wish I was your differential equation homework, because then I would be really hard and you would be doing me on your desk," she fake whispers huskily at Jasper and we all laugh.

Alice eyes me with a conspiratorial smile then grabs Jasper away, "Dance with me you sexy Astrophysicist, you."

And as I watch Jasper spin Alice away on the dance floor a pair of warm hands grips my waist, "Dance with me?"

"Why Doctor I never thought you would ask," I smile up at Edward as I turn around. "Though I warn you I am not a very good dancer, you might want to watch your toes."

"I only come to these things for the dancing," he quotes then throws his hands in the air and does the Doctor Who giraffe dance.

I bust out laughing and he takes the opportunity in my moment of weakness to throw his arms around my waist and leads me further onto the dance floor.

He is a naturally strong lead and all I have to do is relax in his arms and let him take me on his ride around the dance floor. Three, four, five songs go by and we are completely taken by the music and the moment. A firm tap on my shoulder draws me from Edward and a voice follows, "I believe it is my turn."

I pull away from Edward and give him an apologetic look, "I believe my dance card says the next dance is for another."

"It's only fair, sweetie," he grins. "I believe I owe my mother and sister-in-law a few turns around the dance floor. Thank you for the dances, Bella."

He strides away and I turn to smile up at Teddy, "Dance?'

He smiles and pulls me into him close and tight, his body is warm, strong and comforting and I can't help but snuggle in closer to him.

After the slow music ends and the speed picks up he grips my hips closer with one hand, the other snaked around my waist holding me impossibly close, he leans in to whisper in my ear, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" I ask confused as he sways me slowly back and forth.

"Spend all your time wrapped up in him and then turn around and smile at me like you want to spend time with me," he sneers and grips me tighter. "You really are a good little actress, just stringing me along until you get what you want, huh?"

"Don't be an ass, Teddy," I shove against his chest and try to pull away but he is holding on to me too tight.

"Oh, come on sweetheart, use me, at least I can get a little taste of you before you choose _The Doctor,_" he whispers in my ear and I can smell the whiskey on his breath.

"Seriously, Teddy. STOP." I give a hard shove and a stomp to his foot and I pull myself out of his grasp.

"You don't know anything," I spit. "But calling me a deceitful slut isn't going to help you."

I stalk away and I can sense more than I can hear or feel Alice and Rosalie hot on my heels, because all I can hear are Teddy's drunken hateful words whispered in my ear and all I can feel are the warmth of his arms wrapped around me and the tingles left in the wake of his arms.

_TDF_

**AN: So Swino guessed the costumes and ginginleelee basically guessed tonights plot verbatim… I still think I have some tricks up my sleeve when it comes to the over all plot line and how this is going to end…but what do I know.**

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**

**One, maybe two more posts for tonight, depends on where we end up…and how I am feeling.**

**Check my Tumblr for more updates about pic inspiration for today's chapters or come play with me on twitter!**


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Saturday, October 29, 2011 – 10:31 pm – Pemberley Banquet Hall, Port Angeles, WA

"Jesus, Bella are you okay?" Rosalie grabs my shoulder to stop me as I reach the foyer outside the ballroom.

"Seriously?" Alice asks. "What the hell happened out there?"

I am breathing heavy and I can feel my hands shaking, I am completely torn apart by Teddy's nasty behavior and hurtful words.

"He is drunk, he doesn't mean to be such an ass, but Jesus, he is awful," I choke back the sob as I spit the words.

Alice and Rosalie force me to tell them what happen and I can't help the few tears that escape as I recount how much Teddy hurt me.

"I hate him," I hiss as I try and wipe my tears.

"You don't hate him," Rosalie soothes as she runs a comforting hand down my hair. "You wouldn't hurt so much if you didn't care about him just as much if not more."

"If he actually cared, he wouldn't have said that," I reason back to her as Alice wraps her arms around my waist and buries her face in my arm.

"Maybe it's because he cares too much and you are reminding him of someone who hurt him in similar circumstances," Alice offers. "He is drunk and jealous and sad."

"And mean," I add.

"And mean," Rosalie confirms.

"And totally mean, drunk, and douchebaggy," Alice adds and we all laugh.

"I am sorry," I pull away from their attentions. "Alice Brandon meet my new friend Rosalie Cullen. Rosalie meet my best friend Alice."

"We have already met, Bella. But thank you for the introduction," Rosalie smiles. "Come on lets go grab a drink or seven and sit for a while, it sounds to me like you need to talk this out."

Rosalie hails down a waiter as we walk towards our table and orders us each a strong martini, giving the waiter a wink and a five dollar tip before he leaves. Where the five dollar bill came from on that skin tight dress, I have no clue.

We sit down at the table and I let myself close my eyes and take a few deep breaths to gather my thoughts before I will even allow myself to start talking. The waiter brings our festive orange martinis and just as I am about to take a much need sip, a warm hand on my shoulder stops me.

"Bella, I saw what happened," Edward says as he gives my shoulder a light squeeze. "Are you okay? Is Teddy...okay?"

I turn my chair around a bit to talk to him and he crouches down to my level, an obvious habit of a pediatrician, get down to the level of the injured party.

"I am recovering and Teddy," I breathe staring at my fingers in my lap. "Well, Teddy is drunk and upset and saying things he doesn't mean."

"That isn't an excuse to let him hurt you, though," he lifts my chin with his finger so I am looking him in the eye and I feel a bit silly having him treat me like an enabling housewife.

"Well isn't this cozy," Teddy slurs as he approaches drink in hand.

I stand up quickly to intercept him not wanting to endure anymore drama tonight or cause a scene.

"Teddy you are drunk and saying things you don't mean, why don't you call a cab and I will talk to you in the morning?" I plead with him.

"No, this isn't gonna wait," he pushes me aside. "I wanna talk with him."

Edward is suddenly standing behind me, "Teddy, I don't think it is wise of you to put your hands on Bella like that. Let's not do this here and now."

"This is long overdue, Friendo."

"I agree. It is. But not here and not now," Edward pleads.

"Why not, nobody cares, they are all drunk and horny assholes, they don't give two shits about us."

"But I do. Please, Teddy. Stop," I beg trying to plead with my eyes.

"Hey, Bella…" Teddy turns to me. "Did I ever tell you this joker has a wandering ball? He doesn't even have two functioning balls because one likes to jump around."

"Yeah okay, Skidmark," Edward retorts. "Why don't you tell Bella about your summer camp nickname and your inability to wipe your own ass."

Edward and Teddy begin to trade escalating insults over petty high school dramas and personal injuries caused by the other. A small crowd has started to gather to watch the spectacle between the two men.

My embarrassment grows to the point of being unbearable when Esme Cullen catches my eye and gives me a look that screams 'look at what you caused. Are you proud?' I am just about to intercede when Teddy brings out the big guns and I am stunned to silence.

"You slept with my girlfriend and then married her," Teddy spits.

"You slept with my wife!" Edward retorts. "My. WIFE."

Teddy blanches a little then quickly recovers, "So what, I wasn't the first and I sure wasn't the last. But it doesn't matter now does it? Because you are going to do what you always do and take what is mine and make it yours."

"Oh really, just like that scholarship or my ability to run or play baseball?" Edward snaps back. "Oh wait, no. That was you taking those things from me. And who says she isn't already mine, huh?"

And then it all happens in slow motion, Teddy takes a sloppy swipe at Edwards head and Edward reacts swiping back and slapping the side of Teddy's head. They aren't punching, they are swiping and slapping at each other like girls and a majority of the party is now watching them circle each other and trying to spar like teenage girls.

"STOP IT!" I yell, finally finding my voice and stepping in between them. "She has a name and it is Bella. And SHE doesn't belong to anyone, especially you two dumbshits. Have both of you failed to recognize that this is work function for me? And that right now all you are doing is embarrassing me and risking my status at the library?

"No. You didn't. I can't do this. I can't take this anymore," I say more to myself than anyone else.

And as Teddy, Edward, The Cullen's, my friends, and 75% of the fundraiser attendees look on I grab my purse and coat from the table and march right out of the doors. The minute I hear the doors slam behind me I break out in a sprint towards my Jeep.

There is only one place to go when I am feeling this torn, confused and upset. Tanya was right all along, I have to go where my heart is. I have to go home.

_TDF_

**AN: So, there we have the big party blow up. Thoughts? **

**Tomorrow I will have at least two posts for you, maybe three if I catch up on all my reviews. **

**Thanks for all the support and reads and reviews. You guys continue to knock my socks off.**

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Sunday, October 30, 2011 – 4:36 pm – Charlie's house, Forks, WA

*knock*knock*knock*

"Come on, Bella," Charlie pleads through the door. "It is almost five o'clock. You have slept all day, you need to get something to eat and drink."

I don't respond because I don't know what to say. I don't want to eat, I don't want to drink, I just want to spend my time curled up under the covers and sleeping. Charlie's house is quiet and has allowed me time to hide and be alone. Besides the one time the doorbell rang and the few times the phone rang, the house has been silent except for the slight hum of Charlie's TV.

I made the decision to turn my phone off last night after I arrived and sent Alice and Rosalie messages to let them know I am okay. I don't think I could handle the incessant ringing and beeps as people try to get a hold of me and get answers. Or worse the silence in the absence of anyone caring.

"Will you at least make a noise? Grunt, groan, throw shit on the floor…something to let me know you are alive?" Charlie asks through the door.

I make a grunting groan of acknowledgement as I turn over in bed and pull the covers over my head.

"Good. I am ordering a pizza in an hour and you are going to come downstairs and eat some at the table like a human being," he informs me sternly. "I will drag you out of the bed if I have to."

I grunt in acknowledgment and he continues before departing, "Check your cell phone, Alice called twice saying your cell was turned off and she is worried."

Another grunt of acknowledgment and I finally hear his feet on the stairs as he leaves me in peace.

_TDF_

Sunday, October 30, 2011 – 5:07 pm – Charlie's house, Forks, WA

_You have eleven unheard messages. First message._

"Bellllaaaa, Where did you go? I was just about to kick Edward Cullen's ass so we could ride off into the sunset. Call me back. I neeed you."

_Message deleted. Next message._

"Bella, it is Rosalie. I got your message last night and I wanted to give you time to sleep but it is 8am and I am hoping that in the light of day things seem clearer and less dire. Give me a call if you need to talk or visit or drink. Emmett is going out of town again so I will be around. Call me."

_Message will be saved for 30 days. Next message._

"Alright Isabella Swan, we need to pow wow. Now. Don't care if you sleep until noon, I will come over to your apartment and wait on your stoop until you are awake and ready to talk. Shit got real last night and I think we all know that is time to deal with it. Call. ME. Oh yeah this is Alice, but you knew that."

_Message deleted. Next message._

"Hello Bella, Jake here. I got a message from Alice saying that our class, meeting, thing was cancelled. She said you were under the weather, and I believe a proper gentleman would call to enquire after your health, correct? So I hope you feel better and when you do please call me to reschedule. Thank you.

_Message will be saved for 30 days. Next message._

"Hello dear, Esme Cullen here. Your cell phone is obviously turned off but I am calling to see how you are doing. You were clearly upset by last nights events, although I believe they were disturbing to all of us, you left in such a hurry I didn't get a chance to talk. When you get this message please call me back, we should talk before our meeting with The Denali's nephew. Happy Halloween, dear."

_Message will be saved for 30 days. Next message._

"You aren't here. I don't know why I expected you to be, but damn I hoped you would be here making pancakes and waiting to hear my sorry excuses for my behavior. Your Jeep is gone and I don't really know where you could be, but just do me a favor and don't make any decisions before we talk. Please. Odds are I have ruined all my chances but if there is even the smallest hope…please….*loud sigh*…please just call me or text me. Smoke signals, carrier pigeon, something and I will come and explain myself and beg forgiveness. Just….please…"

_Message will be saved for 30 days. Next message._

"Alright, what the hell. You aren't at your apartment. You aren't answering your phone. And I have no clue where to find you…except…maybe…"

_Message deleted. Next message._

"Isabella, This is Shelly Cope. I heard about the little spectacle your _suitors_ put on at the fundraiser last night. While I did not see it myself, the town is a buzz with news of the buzz between your own personal Paris and Romeo. Tuesday morning I expect you in my office first thing. Happy Halloween."

_Message deleted. Next message._

"Hi Bella, it's Edward. I wanted to check in with you and apologize for my behavior last night. It was atrocious and I have not heard the end of it from my parents or Rosalie and Emmett. Please accept my apologies and when you are ready, please call me. Thank you. And if I don't talk to you, Happy Halloween."

_Message will be saved for 30 days. Next message._

"My intuition was right and tracked you down to your father's house, but he refused to put you on the phone. You know Charlie can be quite dominant and protective when he wants to be. It is quite _RAWR_ you know? Call me. Soon. I am your best friend you know."

_Message deleted. Next message._

"SERIOUSLY. Charlie is ignoring my calls now too. Call me. This is Mary Alice Brandon. I used to be your best friend. CALL. ME…. SERIOUSLY."

_Message deleted. Next message._

_Saved messages. First saved message._

"Bella, it is Rosalie…"

_Message skipped. Next message._

"Hello, Bella. Jake here…"

_Message skipped. Next message._

"Hello dear, Esme Cullen here. Your cell phone is obviously turned off but I.."

_Message deleted. End of messages_

_TDF_

**AN: So Bella went home to Charlie and has decided to hide. Next up Charlie is going to give Bella some fatherly wisdom. Love me some, Charlie, it should be a good chapter.**

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**

**Thanks for all the love, I am working on the review replies…just give me some time.**

**Oh yeah…HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Sunday, October 30, 2011 – 6:17 pm – Charlie's house, Forks, WA

"Bella!" Charlie shouts up the stairs. "Pizza is here, feet on the floor and ass out of bed. NOW."

I groan but followed his instructions knowing he would follow through on his threats to drag me from bed. I quickly search through my old dresser for a pair of old socks, happy that I left some spare clothes here for an emergency. The old sweats and hoodie have kept me comfortable since I arrived late last night.

I may have interrupted a make-out session between Sue and Charlie, but was too upset to really care as I busted through the door and ran to my room.

"Bellllllaaaaa" Charlie bellows.

"I'm COMING!" A demonic like growl rips from my throat as I head down the stairs.

When I walk into the kitchen Charlie already has pizza and a glass of milk set in my place and he is sitting in the chair opposite with a plate full of pizza and a fresh can of Vitamin R in front of him. I take my seat and we eat in silence for a while before my usually reticent father breaks the silence.

"So, you are my daughter and you are always welcome here and I have given you some time to yourself, but following I think I am owed some answers," Charlie levels me with a glare and I roll my eyes in return.

"Dad, I just needed…a break," I sigh.

"Uh huh and when you need a 'break'," he uses air quotes as emphasis. "You don't come busting through my door at close to midnight on a Saturday. And I am not harassed by your friends all day the following day."

"Sorry," I grumble around a mouthful of pizza.

"Kid, I don't need apologies, I just need to know you are okay," he gives me his sad Charlie eyes and I break into a thousand tiny pieces.

"I…it's…"I stumble and sigh. "I am dating Edward Cullen and Teddy Masen. They hate each other and I don't know what to do or who to choose."

"Well I figured Teddy Masen had something to do with it when he showed up here looking like someone ran over his puppy," Charlie mumbles.

My eyes shoot up to meet Charlie's, "Teddy was here! When? Why? What did he say?"

"No, we will talk about that later," he shakes his head and points at me. "You first."

I push my plate away, no longer very hungry in the face of having this conversation with my father. With a deep breath I throw back my shoulders and tell Charlie everything, well everything minus the kissing, making out and condom covered produce.

Charlie's eyes are wide as I finish and he takes a few deep breaths and shakes his head, "I thought I got a get out of jail free card when you spent your teen years with your mother, but I guess I am just catching up on all of that now.

"Well first off Bells, you have to know that what happened between these two boys is just that; between these two boys. Their problems are not yours, so you leave them to beat the shit out of each other and figure it out. You aren't the judge, jury and executioner in this fight and they are not allowed to treat you like you are."

I nod and sniffle, overly emotional and touched by this whole overprotective father knows best routine Charlie is putting on.

"Now the way Alice Brandon has been calling here I assume you haven't really talked to anyone or solved this…" he leads.

"Not really, I feel like everyone is biased, Team Edward, Team Teddy, or like you Team Bella is still a virgin so let's lock her in a tower…" I sneer a bit as I rip my napkin to shreds on the table.

Charlie gives me a wide eyed glare at my rant and referral to my virginity or lack there of. He sighs, shakes his head, and pushes his empty plate away before taking a big swig of his Vitamin R.

"You need an unbiased motherly therapist type chat don't you?" he asks and I nod.

"What about writing down a pro and con list for each of them? Weighing out the facts, not emotions, just facts," he offers.

I nod at the suggestion, the list in my head is too muddled, confused and emotional. Charlie stands up and rifles through a drawer, pulling a legal pad and pen out and handing them to me.

"Right now!" I ask knowing I couldn't do this in front of Charlie.

"No, you are going to be here for a while, right?"

"I was thinking about staying to hand out candy tomorrow night," I hedge not sure if he will let me stay.

"You can stay here as long as you want as long as you aren't ignoring school or work responsibilities," he scolds. "You've got homework to do or anything?"

I shake my no and he responds, "Then stay as long as you need to, Kid."

He runs a fatherly comforting hand over my hair and leans in to kiss my temple before sitting back down across from me.

"Thanks Dad," I mumble, starting to doodle on the edge of the paper on which I have already titled:

**TEDDY vs. EDDY:**

_**Just The Facts**_

"So, Teddy came to visit you?" I ask.

"I think he came to visit you but got stuck with me," Charlie answers. "I've actually seen a lot of Teddy Masen, recently."

He leaves it at that, taking a big swig out of his can of beer, and I am forced to prod him into continuing.

"And…you have to give me some details here, Charlie," I urge.

"He has stopped by the station a few times to chat with me, apologize for his actions as a reckless youth, make his intentions clear. I thought I put the fear of god in him, but he keeps coming back for more. He even showed up here Thursday to check on your car and offer to help pick you up."

"Why didn't you tell me that on Thursday night when you picked me up from school?" I ask, baffled by this new information.

He just shrugs in response and keeps talking, "Then he showed up today on my doorstep looking for you, begging for a chance to apologize. He gave me a bit of the back story…To be fair Bells he seems pretty torn up and pretty damn sincere in his intentions to…uh… 'woo' you. I mean he has made a much bigger effort with you than Edward Cullen has…"

I nod in response to his information not knowing what to say. Teddy had never told me about his attempts to make peace with my father and it strikes me as being in opposition to his behavior the night before.

We sit in silence for a while, when the phone interrupts the quiet.

"I guarantee that is Alice Brandon, do you want to talk to her?" he asks reaching for the cordless phone.

"I will take it upstairs," I stand and take the phone from him, pausing to give him a side hug as he stays seated. "Thanks for this, Dad. I love you."

Before either of us can get overly emotional, I grab the legal pad and run up the stairs as I answer the phone.

"Hi, Alice," I answer the phone, pure exhaustion dripping from my voice.

"Isabella. Marie. Swan." Alice hisses. "All day. All day I have been trying to get a hold of you and you are avoiding me and using Charlie to ward me off and…I just want to talk to you."

"I am sorry Alice, I just needed to get away and be by myself for a while, it wasn't a personal attack on you," I apologize. "I still don't feel ready to talk this out with you or Rosalie or anyone, right now."

Alice lets out a long frustrated sigh, "I just want to help, Bella. I think everyone knows it is time for you to shut this down and make a decision….and I just want to help."

"I know you do, Alice," I reply. "I am just not ready to vocalize it all with you right now. But could you do me a favor and tell me how it all ended after I left?"

"Well, when we recovered from our shock of you running out, Rosalie and I ran after you, and by the time we made it back into the ballroom, Teddy and Edward were back to going it at it like Daniel Cleaver and Mark Darcy. They really were pathetic fighters. But Jasper and Emmett finally stepped in and acted as security guards, and pulled them apart.

"Jasper and I took Teddy straight home after that. He really was spectacularly trashed, last night. I was pretty shocked by his behavior and the general state of him. By the time Jasper and I woke up this morning he was already gone. I haven't seen or heard from him at all…"

Alice trails off and I realize I haven't reacted or replied since she started retelling the ending events from last night.

"Sweet Jeebus, Alice," I breathe out a heavy sigh. "This has all become so strange and surreal. A month ago, I just wanted a date maybe a boyfriend, but now this…Puts a new spin on be careful what you wish for, eh?"

"Yeah," Alice answers solemnly. "You sound tired, Bella. I am going to let you go, Umm…how about I cover for you Tuesday morning at the café and I will see at our lunch meeting with Esme?"

"Alice that would be wonderful," I respond. "Thank you. I am going to go to sleep, see if things look different in the morning. Thank you for caring, Alice. I am just sorry I can't be more open and decisive yet."

"I understand, Bella. I love you and just want to help," Alice replies. "Sleep well and call me tomorrow. Please."

"I will, Goodnight, Alice."

_TDF_

**AN: Swino once again beat me to the punch and stole my Bridget Jones reference before I could post this chapter! I think Swino is inside my head….**

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**

**Happy Halloween! I am going to leave a treat in all of today's reviewers inbox tonight. **

**And if I get a chance I will post one more chapter…depends on how many trick o' treaters I get tonight, keeping me distracted. **

**So what is everyone dressing up as this year?**


	76. TEDDY vs EDDY  Just The Facts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Sunday, October 30 and Monday, October 31, 2011 –Charlie's house, Forks, WA

**TEDDY vs. EDDY:**

_**Just The Facts**_

**Edward "Teddy" Anthony Masen:**

Age: 30

Profession: High School Physical Ed. Teacher/Baseball Coach

Height: 6'3"

Hair: Dark Auburn

Eye Color: Hazel-Green-Brown

Car: New Jeep Grand Cherokee

Living Situation: Home with Roommate

**.**

**Pros**

~Best Friend

~Funny

~Charming

~Knows my likes and dislikes

~Can often predict my actions

~Fits in with my friends

~Relaxed/Laidback

~Loyal

~Athletic

~Fiercely loyal and protective and loving of his mother

~Recently Charlie Approved-ish

**.**

**Cons**

~Slept with a married woman

~Former Drunk Driver

~Cheated best friend out of scholarship

~Possible deceitful lying streak

~Public fighter

~Angry drunk

~Still Angry about decade old wound

~Said very mean things at the fundraiser

~Womanizer

~Last long term relationship was 12 years ago

~Super competitive

~Still in love with Jane?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward ? Cullen:**

Age: 30

Profession: Emergency Room Pediatrician

Height: 6'2"

Hair: Copper

Eye Color: GREEN

Car: Silver Camaro

Living Situation: Sparsely furnished Condo. Alone.

**.**

**Pros**

~ Dr. Who Fan

~ Responsible Drinker/Driver

~ Polite

~ Intelligent

~GOOD Dancer

~Handsome

~Punctual

**.**

**Cons**

~Stole best friend's girlfriend

~Only been in one long term relationship

~First relationship since divorce

~Questionable loyalty

~Has no other friends…?

~Still angry about decade old wound

~Not Charlie approved

~Not known by any friends (Rosalie not included)

~Easily drawn into fighting

~Overly encouraged to date by Rosalie?

~Esme

~Still in love with Jane?


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Monday, October 31, 2011 – 8: 47 am – Charlie's house, Forks, WA

I wake to the smell of bacon and pancakes cooking and my nose leads me out of bed and down to the kitchen.

"Coffee," I croak, shuffling into the kitchen. "Oh! Sue…I should have known Charlie wasn't responsible for the delicious smells wafting up the stairs."

"That man couldn't make unburnt bacon if his life depended on it," Sue laughed, coming over to give me a quick hug. "You sit. I will get you a cup and you can read the paper while I finish cooking. Then we can chat.'

Sue quirks a knowing eyebrow at me and I know her surprise appearance in Charlie's kitchen is no coincidence.

"Charlie asked you to come by and make sure I function as a normal human today, huh?" I ask as I take my seat.

"He said you were in need of an unbiased motherly therapist type figure in your life. The way you came busting in here on Saturday night, not to mention the things Charlie has been saying, led me to believe you could use a patient ear and strong shoulder," Sue levels with me as she hands me a fresh cup of coffee.

I smile at her in thanks and remain quiet as she bustles about the kitchen. I spent the night in a fitful sleeping, tossing, turning and writing a pro/con list. Including just the facts was hard, especially since I know so much more about Teddy than I do Edward. Based on that list alone I feel no closer to a decision than I did last night.

"So, Edward Cullen and Teddy Masen, huh?" Sue asks as she sets a plate full of pancakes in the middle of the table and goes back for the bacon. "I would say most single women in the Olympic Peninsula are damn jealous of you right now…"

"It is in no way as fun, glamorous, or exciting as it sounds," I sigh. "It is tearing me apart and I am hurting my best friend and this great new guy in the process. And now they are tearing each other apart."

"From what I hear, they would be tearing each other apart anyways," she says. "Those two were a fist fight waiting to happen since they both moved back to town. It has nothing to do with you."

"That is what Charlie said," I admit. "I am trying to take that into account, but they each still did really shitty things to their best friend, and that has a lot to do with who a person is…ya know?

"Yes, they did but it happened a while ago and I would be very disappointed in you if you made your whole 'decision' based on their petty male squabbles and pissing contests," she scolds.

She is being very motherly and stern, and although I should feel put off at her attempts to take that role in my life, I feel completely at ease with her.

We spend time talking about my dates and the events of the past few weeks as we eat. She swoons and giggles at the right parts, gasps in shock in others, and when I am finished she sits back and gives me a quiet appraising look.

"Do you think you are taking advantage of Teddy?" Sue asks. "Or more correctly taking him and his emotions for granted?"

"I…I don't think so…" I hedge, not understanding where she was going with this.

"Teddy has always been there, right? And you are used to him being a bit of a womanizer, flirt, charming guy, etcetera, etcetera…" she uses her hands for emphasis. "Perhaps you are not taking him seriously and perhaps you think his attentions are fleeting because that is how he has behaved in the past…"

"Huh," I grunt in response as the wheels in my mind start spinning.

"What? Light bulb moment?" she teases.

"No, but Jasper said something similar and I think…I think I have been ignoring some pretty obvious signs, signals, and emotions from him…for longer than I would care to admit," I tell her.

I drop my head into my hands as things start to click together, shoving him away at the homecoming game, being friendlier in public with Edward in front of him, not making as much time for him. I really wasn't being fair to him. Am I pushing him away because I don't want him to hurt me or because I don't want him at all?

"Come on, let's take our coffee to the porch and enjoy the day, it is beautiful," Sue encourages. "We can do the dishes later."

I grab my mug and follow her out to the porch, grabbing a blanket off the couch as I pass. It maybe beautiful and sunny but there was still a chill in the air.

"So I've got you turned on your ear about Teddy, what about Edward?' Sue asks as we snuggle close under the blanket on the glider she had Charlie buy for the front porch.

"He is eerily, ideally perfect," I sigh, though less as a swoon and more out of frustration. "A lot of what I have learned and experienced has been wonderful, but sometimes I feel like I am waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Isn't that how it is in the beginning of most relationships, though? You put on your best, least crazy version of yourself and wait to bring out some of the crazy when you are more secure," she explains. "Do you know Charlie didn't mention baseball once in the first two months we dated? Now I have to plan our social calendar around the Mariner's schedule."

I nod in feigned understanding but she can read the confusion on my face.

"What I am saying is Edward won't always be perfect," she explains. "You just have the luxury, or perhaps the burden, of knowing about Teddy's imperfection before the first date."

"I know, they are such different guys, though," I explain. "I was up half the night making a pro/con list about each of them, like Charlie suggested. Just the facts, a black and white comparison."

"Honey you aren't buying a new dishwasher and checking consumer reports for the facts," she says. "The facts are important but your emotions are paramount, Bella. It is how you feel, who makes you happy, who gives your butterflies, and makes you smile.

"If I were you I would add emotions to that list," she advises. "Things might start to become a little clearer."

"Yeah I guess your right," I agree. "But how do I know who wins?"

"No one wins based on a list, dear," she pats my leg. "It just helps gets the thoughts out of your head and onto paper. Honestly, you aren't comparing apples to apples, are you? You are dating two very different men, in different stages of a relationship.

"You and Edward are at the beginning, get to know you phase, where everything is new, exciting, a bit scary, and there are lots of unknowns. Whereas you and Teddy know almost everything about each other and are trying to figure out where the romance and new emotions fit. Those aren't an equal comparison.

"It's apples to oranges, really," I laugh half-heartedly. "Maybe more like apple to watermelon…"

"Yeah, but who is the watermelon?" she counters.

"Who says the watermelon is the winner?" I retort.

"Touché, my dear. Touché," she pats my leg again as she stand. "I am going to go scrub those dishes, you sit out here and enjoy the day for a while, I will bring you some fresh coffee when I am done.'"

And with that she disappears into the house and I am left with the urge to run upstairs and rewrite that stupid list.

_TDF_

**AN: Hope this was worth the wait, RL forced me away from home and my computer. I posted this tonight at the insistence of Trixie202, make sure you thank her, because I was going to wait. :-D**

**Halloween was pretty darn fun around here. Three hours and 233 Trick-or-Treaters. I spent the entire time dressed as The Hamburglar, Yet, the best part of the night was watching an 11 year old dressed as a Werewolf SUCCESSFULLY pick up two fourteen year old girls, with a simple head nod and Joey Tribiani "How You Doin?" It was epic.**

**So I am betting this was an unexpected chapter for most of you, but I kinda really love it and SUE.**

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**

**If anyone didn't get the outtake treat I sent out, leave me a note in a review and I would be happy to send it to you.**


	78. TEDDY vs EDDY Facts and Emotions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Monday, October 31, 2011 –Charlie's house, Forks, WA

**TEDDY vs. EDDY:**

_**Just The Facts **_

_**Facts and Emotions**_

**Edward "Teddy" Anthony Masen:**

Age: 30

Profession: High School Physical Ed. Teacher/Baseball Coach

Height: 6'3"

Hair: Dark Auburn

Eye Color: Hazel-Green-Brown

Car: New Jeep Grand Cherokee

Living Situation: Home with Roommate

**.**

**.**

**Pros**

~Best Friend

~Funny

~Charming

~Knows my likes and dislikes

~Can often predict my actions

~Fits in with my friends

~Relaxed/Laidback

~Loyal

~Athletic

~Fiercely loyal and protective and loving of his mother

~Recently Charlie Approved-ish

**.**

**.**

**Cons**

~Slept with a married woman

~Former Drunk Driver

~Cheated best friend out of scholarship

~Possible deceitful lying streak

~Public fighter

~Angry drunk

~Still Angry about decade old wound

~Said very mean things at the fundraiser

~Womanizer

~Last long term relationship was 12 years ago

~Super competitive

~Still in love with Jane?

**.**

**.**

_**Emotions**_

_* Can annoy the crap out of me_

_*Knows hot to push all my buttons_

_*Hurt me deeply when he said things at Fundraiser_

_*Nervous about his ability to commit_

_*Don't want to hurt and lose best friend_

_*Comfortable_

_*Familiar_

_*There is a sense of home about him_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward ? Cullen:**

Age: 30

Profession: Emergency Room Pediatrician

Height: 6'2"

Hair: Copper

Eye Color: GREEN

Car: Silver Camaro

Living Situation: Sparsely furnished Condo. Alone.

**.**

**.**

**Pros**

~ Dr. Who Fan

~ Responsible Drinker/Driver

~ Polite

~ Intelligent

~GOOD Dancer

~Handsome

~Punctual

**.**

**.**

**Cons**

~Stole best friend's girlfriend

~Only been in one long term relationship

~First relationship since divorce

~Questionable loyalty

~Has no other friends…?

~Still angry about decade old wound

~Not Charlie approved

~Not known by any friends (Rosalie not included)

~Easily drawn into fighting

~Overly encouraged to date by Rosalie?

~Esme

~Still in love with Jane?

**.**

**.**

_**Emotions**_

_*Makes me feel anxious for other shoe to drop_

_* I feel self conscious around his perfection sometimes_

_*He is exciting and new_

_*Been attracted to him since I saw him_

_*Makes me feel flirty and anxious_

_*Has the potential to be a great friend_

_*Still figuring out how I fee about him…but I like him. A lot._


	79. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Monday, October 31, 2011 – 6:53 pm –Charlie's house, Forks, WA

"Twwwick or Tweeat" a little blonde haired bumble bee announces holding her bag wide open.

"Happy Halloween sweetie!" I smile at her, dropping a Three Musketeers in her bag.

I wave to the little girl's parents as she trudges back down the walkway and then wait for the next kids to come around. Handing out Halloween candy at Charlie's house is one of my favorite nights of the year. Getting to see all the little kids dressed up, the smell of fall, drinking hot cider and cuddling up under a blanket, it all just makes me happy and calm. And right now I could use happy and calm.

I told Charlie I would stay the night again, not leaving until my meeting with Mrs. Cope which I rescheduled for 11am and took the rest of the day off. A meeting with Mrs. Cope, then a lunch meeting with Esme and Alice, followed by dinner with Rosalie caused me enough stress that I figured one more day off would be fair. I might have used it as an excuse to spike my cider with a little rum.

"How you doing out here kid?" Charlie asks as he emerges with another cup of spiced spiked cider for me.

"Not too bad, these kids are adorable," I comment. "When did all the yuppies move into your neighborhood?"

"Slowly but surely they are taking over the street," he sighs. "With the Volvos and the fancy shoes and the catalogs."

"It must be a sign of the apocalypse," I snicker.

"And how…" he responds handing me my mug. "This stuff is real good Bells, I have had three mugs already."

"Dad, you know this is spiked with rum, right? I am cutting myself off at two," I look up at him.

"Uh…don't say that so fast…you might want a third….uh, am just going to go back inside," Charlie stiffens up and awkwardly turns to go back inside and as he turns to shut the door behind me, I swear he catches my eye and mouths 'sorry.'

Shaking my head I turn around and Charlie's apology suddenly makes sense. Teddy is standing in front of me, hands in his pockets and an ashamed look plastered on his face.

"Hey Bella," he mumbles. "Uh can I talk to you for a bit?"

He waits for me to nod my head dumbly in ascent before shuffling up and taking a seat on the step next to me. We sit there in silence for a while as a few groups of children come and go, asking for treats and departing with smiles and shouts of 'Happy Halloween.'

"So did you really sleep with Jane at the ten year reunion?" I blurt breaking the silences.

"Shit," he curses running his hands through his hair. "That isn't at all how I wanted to start this."

"Teddy," I turn and give him pleading eyes.

"Yes," he admits hanging his head. "She wasn't wearing her ring, said she was getting a divorce, and I…she said we could get back together and we spent the whole weekend in bed. Then Monday morning she wakes up, puts her wedding rings back on and said she changed her mind. Never saw or heard from her again."

"Do you still love her?" I ask not able to make eye contact.

"No," he whispers. "That was the last nail in the Jane coffin. I just still had so many 'What Ifs' in my head that I couldn't say no to her."

I just nod and try and process the information. Teddy knows about how I feel about extra-marital affairs, but I don't know what hurts more his adulterous actions or the fact that he lied to me about it.

"It doesn't matter who it was or what she said, Teddy. You slept with a married woman and then omitted that fairly significant incident from your back-story with Edward," I tell him shaking my head. "That combined with the horribly nasty and offensive things you said and did on Saturday…I just don't know who you are or what you are thinking, Teddy."

"I need to apologize for Saturday, Bella. Jesus do I need to apologize for Saturday," he heaves a heavy sigh tugging his hair through his fingers. "You just abandoned me and your friends to swoon and sigh over Edward and it was like a PTSD flashback for me. Here I am twelve years later and I am losing another girl to Edward GODDAMN Cullen."

I roll my eyes at his rant, "Stop it. Stop making this about Edward. This is about you and me. And you are being an asshole to me."

Teddy's eyes go wide and he shoots to his feet and starts pacing in front of me, mumbling to himself and tugging on his hair.

"Sit Down!" I yell as I grab his arm and tug him down. "You are scaring away the trick-or-treaters."

"Bella, shit, I am sorry, I came here to apologize and lay my heart on the line and I am just fucking it up more and more," he admits and I don't argue.

"I need to apologize to you too, Teddy," I admit. "But right now I _really_ don't feel like it."

"Fair enough," he nods his head.

"So what do you want to say, Teddy? I promise to shut up and just listen…" I give him a half-hearted smile.

Teddy smiles, mouths a thank you and then takes a deep breath. He opens his mouth to start and quickly shuts it. He drops his head to his hand and takes a few more deep breaths. I give him time to pull himself together and continue to hand out candy to the groups of children that dare approach the Chief's house.

"I am all in, Bella. I know I said to be prepared for the woo…but this is so much more than that. This is me sitting here and telling you I love you. And not like a friend loves another friend, but I am genuinely in love with you, Bella. Have been for a long time and I only recently pulled myself together enough to try and make myself truly worthy of you. Because you are everything and the only thing I want.

"I cannot think of a better way to spend the rest of my life than following you around and spending everyday trying to make myself worthy of you, my best friend. And I know that this might be too little, too late. And maybe I should have made my feelings known sooner, before another man stepped up and swept you off your feet. But…but…this is the hand I was dealt and I am all in."

I nod and try to swallow down the lump in throat and will the tears away. It was more than I ever imagined he had to say to me or that he felt about me. How am I ever going to be able to choose, when choosing Edward means breaking Teddy's heart?

"Don't cry, Bella," he soothes as he pets my head. "I don't expect you to say anything, and god I probably just complicated things by a million degrees. But I know I would regret not saying it…I..I think it is time for me to go."

Teddy stands to leave but turns and leans in to kiss my cheek.

"I'll wait, Bella," he whispers as he pulls away. "I will wait as long as it takes for you to make up your mind. But I can't wait around while you fall in love with Edward Cullen…"

He doesn't give me a chance to reply, just turns and walks away leaving me alone, cold and beyond anything, sad.

_TDF_

**AN: I have abandoned all hope of posting in time anymore. Sorry. I will still post once a day though. So yay for that.**

**Someone must have rec'd the story today because my inbox and bb were blowing up all afternoon. So whomever rec'd TDF….I LOVE YOU. :-D**

**Leave me some love. See you tomorrow!**


	80. Chapter 80

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Tuesday, November 1, 2011 – 10:58 am – Port Angeles Public Library, Port Angeles, WA

"Good Morning, Mrs. Cope," I announce as I walk through the door of her office.

"Bella, you on time, for once. Good," she smiles sourly at me. "Please shut the door and have a seat."

I follow her instructions, placing my purse at my feet and a yellow legal pad on my lap.

"Well, Bella I am going to be frank," she folds her hands on her desk and stares at me over the rim of her glasses. "Since the downsize you have allowed yourself to become spread thinner and thinner and your work here at the library has suffered. I believe when you chose to allow your 'suitors' to engage in a physical fight over you, it was the proverbial last straw.

"And I am not going to pretend I don't know about your outside project with Esme Cullen. You are planning on eventually leaving the Library to create an essentially competing community center," she accuses.

I am shocked by her summary of my business with Esme and Alice, nothing could replace the importance of a Library, but she is obviously threatened. Before I can defend myself, she continues on her list of offenses.

"You no longer satisfactorily complete the tasks I assign, you often seem distracted, and I often catch the snide comments and looks that you throw my way when you think I am not paying attention," she

"I do not think that is a fair assessment of my time here or my work ethic, Mrs. Cope," I argue as calmly as I can.

"Isabella," she sternly scolds me. "I have documented your visitors, late arrivals, sick days, increased research time and decrease in major projects. This is your warning Isabella, if you would like to keep your job, I suggest you increase your focus here at the library and drop one of your superfluous extracurricular activities."

Mrs. Cope has long been the bane of my existence at the library. She is demanding, rude, and unnecessarily strict. After having my hours, salary, and benefits cut, I tried as hard to keep my motivation and dedication up, but perhaps it was more obvious than I realized. Before I realize what I am doing or saying, I confidently address her.

"Well then Mrs. Cope, I would like you to consider this my two weeks notice. You can expect a formal resignation letter on your desk tomorrow morning," I announce as I stand to leave.

"Don't bother, Bella. You can finish out the week, Friday will be your last day, though I do expect a letter by then," she dismisses me with a wave of her hand. "See you in the morning."

I walk out of her office and out of the library to my car as cool and calmly as I can. It isn't until I am sitting behind the wheel of my vehicle that it all sinks in.

_Shit. I just quit my job. Charlie is going to die and I am going to starve…_

_TDF_

**AN: Happy Friday lovely readers! DoctorWard is coming…in three more posts…so just hold on a little longer :-D **

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**

**Leave me some review love. *smooches***


	81. Chapter 81

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Tuesday, November 1, 2011 – 12:14 pm – Paramour Bistro, Port Angeles, WA

"Bella," Esme breathes as she waves from across the restaurant.

I stand to greet her, knowing she is a hugger and cheek kisser. On cue she daintily wraps one arm around me and kisses both cheeks.

"How are you doing, dear?" she asks as she sits across from me.

Taking a deep cleansing breath and biting back the word vomit about my job and love life, "I am surviving. Embarrassed but surviving."

"Bella I am not going to scold you for Saturday night's events. While I don't think running out was the most…mature…way to handle it, the scene those boys caused was totally their fault," she nods her head in finality. "And trust me, Edward _still_ hasn't heard the end of it."

Not knowing what to say, since a 'thank you' is definitely not called for, I simply nod and take a sip of my water.

"I do have to say, however, that I do believe that it is now more than time for you to choose," she gives me a knowing look and I know I cannot keep my lips closed any longer.

"Believe me Esme, I know," I sigh before finding my courage. "But before I go forward with either of these men or in business with you, I need you to promise me a few things…"

I roll my shoulders back , take a deep breath and level Esme Cullen with the most powerful and confident stare I possess, "I want to know that no matter what happens or who I choose, our business relationship will remain the same."

"Bella, of course…" she tarts but I interrupt her before she can continue.

"No, Esme. Please hear me out," I insist with a hand raised. "I want your promise that if I were to choose Teddy Masen, you would remain respectful and kind towards me and my boyfriend. And if I were to choose Edward, you would remain equally kind and respectful, and not bring your rank as my boyfriend's mother or the petty problems that might arise into our work relationship."

Esme looks more than a bit stunned as she opens and closes her mouth a few times, trying to find the words in response. The longer she remains silent, the higher my blood pressure rises, because I may just have ended my relationship with not only Edward's mother but my business partner.

"I have never had to experience the life with a mother-in-law, so perhaps I am out of my depth when you voice your concerns about my role as Edward's mother," she responds. "But, respect your need to clarify your apprehension about the situation you have found yourself in."

"Thank you, Esme," I nod. "But, please promise me that we will keep our personal lives and business lives separate."

"Bella," she sighs, obviously a bit exasperated. "Unless it inevitably and unavoidably occurs, I promise to keep our personal and business lives separate…no matter who you choose and how I feel about that choice."

"Thank you…I think…" I respond and she giggles. I take it as a good sign, though we aren't able to begin another, more pleasant conversation as Alice and an unfamiliar man approach our table.

"Alice, I take it you have already met Riley?" Esme questions as we both stand to greet our lunch guests.

"I happened to run into him at the door and he guessed who I was," Alice admits. "It was a bit eerie, to be honest."

"I did my research on The Daily Fix," Riley admits. "Your picture was on the website and I never forget a pretty face."

I try to hide my cringe at Riley's creepy compliment, but Alice catches it and throws a silly face of agreement my way.

"Riley, I guess you only have to meet Bella, now," Esme gestures towards me before making the introduction. "Riley Biers meet Isabella Swan."

"Please just call me, Bella," I tell him as we shake hands.

We all take our seats and commence the obligatory small talk while we order drinks and peruse the menu. Riley seems to be a charming, if not slightly creepy older man, but I am following Alice's advice to just trust Esme.

"Well, I think I should start this meeting by telling you girls about my relationship with the sisters and my plans for them and the house," he smiles as the waitress walks away with our order.

"My mother Kate was Irina and Tanya's older sister. While Aunt Tanya and Aunt Irina decided to stay in Port Angeles and pursue their…career…mother moved to Chicago where she met my father. Although they lived far apart for the remainder of her lifetime, the sisters were quiet close. When my mother died, she made me promise to take care of them as I would have taken care of her, and that is what I plan to do.

"When they died, my mother was named the sole executor of her parents, my grandparents, estate. Their estate includes multiple properties throughout the Olympic Peninsula, antiques, clothing, jewelry, investments and most importantly the house the sisters live in today. When my parents died that title was passed to me and that brings us to where we are, today.

"You never mentioned what you plan to do with the house and consequently the sisters," I mention with a raised eyebrow.

He may claim to have honorable intentions, but this man has the hairs on the back of my neck standing on edge. My gut tells me not to trust a word of what he says or plans.

"Well, obviously, I want to sell the house to you ladies and move the sisters into a senior community in Florida," he smiles. "That way we will all be happy."

I cannot he the snort that escapes me at his misinterpretation of the situation, because not only are the sisters not going to be happy. But right now, I am not happy.

Immediately, the wheels in my head start turning as I try to formulate a more appropriate and beneficial solution to this problem. I just hope that Esme will be on board. I hate to threaten our already fragile truce.

_TDF_

**AN: I wanted to post this a lot earlier in the evening but Trixie202 called and I was distracted for more than hour. Blame her not me :-P**

**Last post for the night. Two maybe three tomorrow.**

**Thanks for the love. **

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**


	82. Chapter 82

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Tuesday, November 1, 2011 – 6:27 pm –Maggie's Kitschin' Port Angeles, WA

"Maggie, you really need to start offering booze here," I insist as she takes my dinner order.

"Oh boo hoo, I am dating two men and have a successful busy life," Maggie mocks with a wink. "How does an extra big to-go slice of pumpkin cheesecake sound?"

"I could kiss you," I breathe, moving to actually get up and hug her.

"Keep your pants on Swan, I just want whichever man you don't choose," she winks and I roll my eyes as she strides away.

"You look exhausted, Bella," Rosalie admits from across the table. "I wasn't going to say anything, but it is not in my nature to be evasive or untruthful…"

"Well, thank you for the observant and obvious truth, Rosalie," I retort. "Though I think it is understandable that I am more than a little sleepy lately."

"You spent the past two days resting and hiding out at your father's house, how can you still be tired?" she asks.

"Because I didn't sleep that whole time," I counter. "I was tossing and turning, over thinking, talking to my dad, talking to Sue, over analyzing every look, word, touch, and move each guy has made. I mean I guess it helped a little bit.

"My dad and his girlfriend Sue had me working on this 'list' of pros and cons and emotions and stuff for each of the guys, but it hasn't helped me make a decision, just sort of get my thoughts out of my head," I admit.

"Get the list out, I want to see it," Rosalie insists.

"What makes you think I have it on me?" I ask.

"Because you are you, and you have it on you, I know you do," she smiles haughtily.

"We have been friends for a week, you don't know me well enough to know that I have it on me," I retort with a childish sneer.

Rosalie just raises one perfect eyebrow at me and initiates a staring contest. Those violet ice blue eyes break me in a second and I find myself fishing the legal pad out of my bag.

"Here," I say shoving it across the table.

"I need a pen, too," she requests palm out and I give it to her even though I protest.

"That is _my _list, Rosalie, I should be the ones to make edits," I say as she bites on the pen cap and reads my list.

"What about sex?" she asks.

"Rosalie! I haven't had sex with either of them," I defend my self.

"Well not SEX sex…but sexy stuff…the physical stuff…the indefinable chemistry between two people," she explains, gesturing with her hands.

"Oh…" I respond.

"So you tell me," she encourages. "How does Teddy make you _feel_…"

"Uhhmmm I don't know…" I blush and duck my head. What am I supposed to tell her when one of these men is her brother-in-law.

"Fine," she sighs with an over dramatic roll of her eyes. "Just start describing these guys and how you _feel_ feel when you are with them…like dancing and stuff, and I will fill in the list."

"Fine, but don't change anything," I point at her with a stern eye and she just smiles cheekily and nods.

"Well, I guess on Saturday night, even though he was drunk, I swear when Teddy let go of me after dancing, there were tingles…."

"Tingles…good…" Rosalie repeats as she writes something down then makes a hand gesture for me to continue. "What about kissing?"

"When Teddy kisses me it is…warm and soft. I love hugging him the moment I see him. His hugs are warm and comfortable just like his kisses. Just like him…warm and comfortable," I smile as I describe Teddy.

"But when Edward kisses me, I swear I lose all sense of time. This one time, we were in my kitchen and I…just..guh. yeah. This was right after he walked into my apartment…and I just wanted to jump him," I blush.

Rosalie crooks a smile at me as she scribbles away on the legal pad, "Any other thoughts or concerns when it comes to sex?"

"Umm, well I mean the fact that Teddy has had so many sexual partners can be a little worrisome but then again Edwards lack of experience could also be troublesome…I really don't know Rosalie…"I sigh, becoming more uncomfortable with this public conversation as time goes by.

"Well, I guess that is as good as it gets," she sighs then gives the list one more read followed by a nod then slides it across the table towards me.

"So does that make things any clearer?" she asks with a satisfied and confident smile.

Looking over the list I can't help but roll my eyes at her 'additions.' I sigh deepy and rub my hands over the back of my neck.

"I don't know, Rosalie. I just don't know," I shake my head.

"Yes, you do," she retorts. "You know. And I know you know because of the way you look when you talk about him. I am not going to tell you who, I am going to let you come to that conclusion on your own.

"But the reason you are so torn up and confused about al of this is because you don't want to hurt anyone and you know no matter what you do, someone will end up hurt. Once you accept that hurting someone is an inevitability and that you can't keep sacrificing yourself anymore….that is when you will make your choice."

"Did you get your Masters in psychology?" I ask, amazed by her deep and dead on interpretation of the situation.

"Nope, just a Bachelors in real world male bullshit," she smirks. "So, what are your plans for Christmas shopping?"

And with that one question, Rosalie successfully changes the topic and keeps me distracted for the rest of our meal as we discuss our plans for the holidays.

_TDF_

Tuesday, November 1, 2011 – 8:27 pm – Home, Bayview Apartments, Port Angeles, WA

I can feel the exhaustion seeping into my bones as I trudge my way to my apartment. The rollercoaster ride of emotions the day has taken me on has caught up to me and I am ready for a big glass of wine, my doggy bag of cheesecake and my comfy pajamas.

*ahem*

I look up, not realizing I had been studying my feet as I walked to my door, and the minute my eyes meet his I break down into sobs; heaving uncontrollable ugly sobs.

Edward Cullen is standing at my door with three dozen white tulips and a jack-o-lantern bucket.

_TDF_

**AN: You have to wait a couple hours for the next update…BUT…it is Edward Cullen heavy. So YAY!**

**Thanks for all the love, I am planning on catching up on review replies tonight, you will hear all my appreciation for your love then. Promise :-D**

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**


	83. TEDDY vs EDDY Facts, Emotions, Sex

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Tuesday, November 1, 2011 – Home, Bayview Apartments, Port Angeles, WA

**TEDDY vs. EDDY:**

_**XXJust The Facts XX**_

_**XXFacts and EmotionsXX**_

_**Fact, Emotions, Sex…**_

**Edward "Teddy" Anthony Masen:**

Age: 30

Profession: High School Physical Ed. Teacher/Baseball Coach

Height: 6'3"

Hair: Dark Auburn

Eye Color: Hazel-Green-Brown

Car: New Jeep Grand Cherokee

Living Situation: Home with Roommate

**.**

**.**

**Pros**

~Best Friend

~Funny

~Charming

~Knows my likes and dislikes

~Can often predict my actions

~Fits in with my friends

~Relaxed/Laidback

~Loyal

~Athletic

~Fiercely loyal and protective and loving of his mother

~Recently Charlie Approved-ish

**.**

**.**

**Cons**

~Slept with a married woman

~Former Drunk Driver

~Cheated best friend out of scholarship

~Possible deceitful lying streak

~Public fighter

~Angry drunk

~Still Angry about decade old wound

~Said very mean things at the fundraiser

~Womanizer

~Last long term relationship was 12 years ago

~Super competitive

~Still in love with Jane?

**.**

**.**

_**Emotions**_

_* Can annoy the crap out of me_

_*Knows hot to push all my buttons_

_*Hurt me deeply when he said things at Fundraiser_

_*Nervous about his ability to commit_

_*Don't want to hurt and lose best friend_

_*Comfortable_

_*Familiar_

_*There is a sense of home about him_

**_._**

**_._**

_**SEXY STUFF**_

_**- Saturday night TINGLES**_

_**- Hugs Hello (Comfortable greetings in his arms)**_

_**-Warm, slow, yummy kisses **_

_**- Sexually experienced (he's got mooooves)**_

_**-Disease concerns**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward ? Cullen:**

Age: 30

Profession: Emergency Room Pediatrician

Height: 6'2"

Hair: Copper

Eye Color: GREEN

Car: Silver Camaro

Living Situation: Sparsely furnished Condo. Alone.

**.**

**.**

**Pros**

~ Dr. Who Fan

~ Responsible Drinker/Driver

~ Polite

~ Intelligent

~GOOD Dancer

~Handsome

~Punctual

**.**

**.**

**Cons**

~Stole best friend's girlfriend

~Only been in one long term relationship

~First relationship since divorce

~Questionable loyalty

~Has no other friends…?

~Still angry about decade old wound

~Not Charlie approved

~Not known by any friends (Rosalie not included)

~Easily drawn into fighting

~Overly encouraged to date by Rosalie?

~Esme

~Still in love with Jane?

**.**

**.**

_**Emotions**_

_*Makes me feel anxious for other shoe to drop_

_* I feel self conscious around his perfection sometimes_

_*He is exciting and new_

_*Been attracted to him since I saw him_

_*Makes me feel flirty and anxious_

_*Has the potential to be a great friend_

_*Still figuring out how I fee about him…but I like him. A lot._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**SEXY STUFF**_

_**-MAGICAL Kisses**_

_**-Want to jump him when I see him**_

_**-Fantastic Dancer (It counts)**_

_**-Likely disease free (few partners)**_

_**-Possibly less skilled**_


	84. Chapter 84

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Tuesday, November 1, 2011 – 8:27 pm – Home, Bayview Apartments, Port Angeles, WA

I am frozen in the middle of the breezeway, my body is convulsing with sobs and I can feel my knees start to give way. Edward must have sensed this because he goes from frozen and staring at me to rushing to my side.

Though his hands are full he still manages to wrap his arms around me as I fall forward into his chest.

"Shhhhh…" he tries to comfort, rocking me back and forth. "Shhhh…Bella you are okay."

"….quit….job…Mrs. Cope….raging bitch…Teddy…love me…everything hurts…." I sob and mumble into his chest as I shake and heave.

"Bella, shhhh," he continues to encourage. "I can't understand a word you are saying. Let's go inside and sit down and take a few deep breaths. Okay?"

I nod in ascent as he pulls away slowly questioning me with wary eyes, "How about you hand me your bags, so you can unlock the door, I will follow you in…"

I snuffle and wipe at my face, though the tears keep falling. I hand him my purse, work bag, and doggy bag, before turning to go unlock my door. Silently, Edward juggles his load and follows behind me.

"Does this need to go in the refrigerator?" he asks and I simply nod, not even turning to make eye contact.

I walk into the living room and kick off my shoes and listen to Edward knocking about in the kitchen. Cupboard doors open and shut, open and shut, but before long Edward walks into the living room a vase full of tulips in one hand and the jack-o-lantern bucket in the other.

"I came bearing gifts of apology," he explains. "Your favorite flower is the white tulip and I thought I remember you saying your favorite candies were Mounds and Kit Kat."

He sets down the vase and the jack-o-lantern on the coffee table and I lean forward to look inside the bucket, I see that it is filled with my favorite candy. The thoughtfulness of Edward's actions strikes me hard and the small amount of control I had over my emotions dissolves and I am once again sobbing.

Edward quickly sits down next me and wraps me up in his arms, rocking me to and fro, rubbing my back and slowly shushing me.

"Don't tell me you like Almond Joy and not mounds?" he jokes and I try to laugh but it comes out as belching hiccups.

"Goodness Bella, what happened? " he asks squeezing me a bit tighter.

I open my mouth again to let out the word vomit that threatens at the back of my throat, but nothing comes out but more sobs. I have thoroughly ruined the light blue oxford he is wearing and the that thought makes me cry harder.

"Okay," he sighs. "How about we just sit here for a while and you let it all out, okay? Just cry as much as you need to and we can talk when your ready."

He sits back a little and adjusts himself on the couch and I follow, curling myself into his side and burying my head in his chest.

We sit there for an immeasurable amount of time, me sobbing and Edward soothing me. Eventually the heaving sobs subside and only silent tears fall, as my breathing evens out Edward starts running his fingers through my hair.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" he murmurs into my hair. I shake my head no and he a deep chuckle rumbles through his chest and a try and burrow further into the warm male comfort of him.

"How about I open a bottle of wine and we split that pumpkin cheesecake and see what happens?" he suggests squeezing me close before loosening his grip. "I saw that huge slice Maggie cut you, there is enough to share…"

I snuffle and nod as I sit back up, hating having to leave his arms, "I am just going to go…freshen up."

Edward gives me a quick chaste peck on my temple before I scurry off to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror is like staring at a drowned raccoon, no wonder Edward wanted to pry himself away. I wipe the makeup from my eyes, blow my nose thirty seven times, and try to tame my hair before returning to sit in the living room with Edward.

Edward is sitting there patiently waiting having already set out two glasses of white wine, a plate of cheesecake with two forks, and a box of tissues on the coffee table.

"Welcome back," he smiles.

"Hi," I whisper, shuffling to the couch and curling my feet underneath me as I sit.

"Wine?" he asks as he hands me a glass. "I guess I will start and you can just listen and drink some wine and maybe even eat some cake…

"My behavior was beyond deplorable on Saturday night, I never wanted to create a scene like that an embarrass you in front of your colleagues and boss. I tried to be the bigger man but I got pulled into that drama…and then I got violent…"

He drops his shaking head into his hands and breathes a deep sigh. From between his hands he keeps talking, "I haven't come to blows with someone for like eight years and that was when I got drunk with my brother. It was so inappropriate. I am very sorry that I have put you in that position, Bella. Not only between Teddy and I but to jepordize your reputation at work…"

"Well, we don't have to worry about the library, anymore," I sigh and take a large gulp of wine. "I quit this morning. Friday is my last day."

I simply shrug at Edward's shocked expression, "It was a long time coming. And it had more to do with my relationship with Mrs. Cope and the library than it had to do with my relationship with you or Teddy."

"Jesus," he sits back and runs a hand through his hair. "How do you feel about that?"

"Panicked," I let out a slightly crazy sounding laugh. "Panicked about money and my future…but at the same time _so_ relieved to be out of there and able to move on and focus on school and my cultural center project."

"Good for you," he announces sitting forward again and scooching closer to me. "As long as you are happy with your decision, that is all that matters. Screw everyone else and their thoughts, feelings and concerns. Live your life for you."

"Wow," I set my glass of wine down and turn to him. "That seems to have quite the practical applications in many sectors of my…our…lives, right now, huh?"

"I mean it," he whispers, brushing some hair out of my face. "That 45 minute crying jag is evidence of how unfair we have been to you. You are such a sweet, kind, empathetic girl…woman…person. And you just want to find a way to make everyone else happy, at the expense of your own happiness."

I don't realize it but I am crying again. Tears are rolling down my face and Edward tries to wipe them away with his thumbs, before pulling me into a tight hug. I wrap my arms around his waist and we hold each other tight as I allow all my tears to fall.

"Do you still love Jane?" I mumble into his chest and he pushes my shoulders back to look me in the eye.

"No," he answers straight out. "Not for a very long time and never again."

"Even though you wore your wedding ring for months after the divorce was finalized?" I ask with a sniffle.

"Wearing my ring was about my own insecurity and coward-ess about facing life as a defenseless single doctor," he tries to joke but all I can do is produce a grimacing smile. "I promise you that you are the only woman I think of, anymore. I. Promise."

I nod and throw my arms around his waist again and burrow my face into his chest and ask, "Did Rosalie or your mother tell you to come here tonight?"

"No," he chuckles. "I have been driving around town like a goofball, carrying a trick-o-treat bucket and flowers trying to find you, The Daily Fix, The Library, the college…I decided I was just going to wait here for you until you showed up. No Rosalie and definitely no influence from my mother."

"I like it when you laugh," I whisper into his chest and it earns me another chuckle that rumbles through my cheek and down to my toes. "Well I like it when you smile or laugh or roll your eyes…"

A few tears start to fall again as I pull up and look up at him, "Just one more question, Edward. Do you ever think you can be cordial with Teddy, again? Not best friends or even friends. Just do you think you can be around him and be a polite cordial acquaintance?"

Edward heaves a heavy sigh and starts readjusting himself on the couch with me still snuggly fit into his arms. He leans back against the arm rest and extends his legs out in front of him and I tangle my leg with his as I lie snuggled into his side.

"Teddy and I have a lot of baggage between us. A lot of hurt and lies and misunderstandings," he explains rubbing his hand up and down my back. "And all of those things have to be worked out between him and I. And that will take a long time. But, if being a part of your life, if having the opportunity to fall in love with you means making him my best friend…I will do it."

"Thank you," I say, propping myself up on my elbow to look him in the eye. "Thank you because that is what I am asking you to do, Edward. I choose you. It was always going to be you, I am sorry it took me so long."

He reaches up and wipes the stray tears that are still escaping, "It didn't take long, Bella. I would have waited as long as it took. Gray hair and wrinkles, and I still would have been waiting."

"Those are mighty big words from a man that has only been on a handful of dates with me," I accuse with a wink and a smile.

"What can I say, from the first cup of tea you made me I have been hooked," he smiles and I lay back down in his nook, snuggling into him in our odd half sitting, half lounging position.

We sit there in contentment for a while, as I let thoughts rush through my brain. I never meant to make a decision so quickly, but Rosalie was right. I always knew I just had to give myself permission to choose me first. The second I saw him on my doorstep, somewhere in the corner of my mind I knew I was going to choose him tonight.

And although a weight has been lifted, another weight hangs heavy in my heart, the fact that I am going to hurt Teddy. I have to break my best friend's heart and be the second woman he has loved to choose Edward Cullen.

"What are you thinking about," Edward asks, laying a kiss on my forehead.

"What do you think?" I ask back. "I am wondering how I am ever going to tell Teddy and still keep him as my friend."

"Well we have a bottle of wine and a huge piece of cheesecake," he explains reaching for the plate and forks. "I think we can talk it out and figure out a solution."

I nod in agreement, thankful to have someone next to me, helping me, comforting me, and being an understanding rational sounding board. It seems a lot to ask of Edward, but he isn't wavering, offering to stand by my side through all of this and somehow I know, for the first time in weeks, that everything will be okay.

_TDF_

**AN: *Peeks out from hiding place* This isn't the end, I promise, far from it. But Bella finally made her choice, and when she least expected to, too. Thoughts? **

**Sorry for the fake out with the last alert, I decided to post the list before instead of after this chapter. I want to make sure that everyone saw the two updates prior to this. 82 was Dinner with Rosalie and 83 was another list.**

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**

**Hello to all my new followers and readers! I am happy to see you guys out there!**

**Okay I have to go, Charlie Day is on Saturday Night Live. No post tomorrow so I will see you Monday Morning! *Runs Away to hide again***


	85. Chapter 85

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Wednesday, November 3, 2011 – 6:42 pm – Rosalie and Emmett's Carriage House, Port Angeles, WA

"Thanks again for driving, Angela," I hug my friend's shoulder as we walk up the stairs to Emmett and Rosalie's temporary home, Alice trailing behind us.

"I can't drink, so I might as well drive," Angela shrugs. "I am pretty sure that is 90% of the reason Rosalie invited me."

"No, There are four reasons I invited you, Angela," Rosalie says from the top of the stairs. "Bella needs a girls night, you can designated drive, you aren't Team Teddy or Team Edward, and I need more girlfriends. See four reasons. Now get your asses in here before Esme decides to come over."

Walking through the door to Rosalie's home I am shocked. First because this 'carriage house' is twice the size of my apartment and second it smells delicious. Rosalie never struck me as a Holly Homemaker.

"Wipe that look off your face, Isabella Swan," Rosalie snaps, pointing a ginger at me. "I know how to keep a good clean house, and though I may not be a Martha Stewart type, I do believe Sandra Lee is on to something."

"Ahhh, a woman after my own semi-homemade heart," Alice coos. "Pour me drink, sister."

Alice, being Alice, immediately makes herself comfortable, kicking off her shoes and sliding onto a stool at the high top kitchen table. I shrug at Angela and we follow Alice's lead, sliding onto stools around the table.

"I made frozen cranberry orange margaritas for three of us and borrowed Esme's blender to make the preggo princess here a berry berry delicious smoothie," Rosalie explains as she laces the drinks in front of us.

"Thank you, Rosalie," Angela says before she sips her smoothie. "Oh, yum. This is delicious!"

Rosalie stands a little taller at the praise from Angela, "I hope everyone is okay that I am keeping with the Mexican theme. A botanna to share and a make-your own taco bar if we are feeling extra hungry. I also tried making churros, but they look a little…penis-like, so I won't bring those out until we are more intoxicated."

"Phallic dessert!" Alice exclaims. "My favorite. Rosalie Cullen, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Yes, you two were cut from the same cloth," I comment. "Besides the whole short-tall, brunette-blonde, waif-curvy differences, you are quite similar."

Alice and Rosalie eye each other were smug smiles on their faces, probably having made this assessment for themselves prior to my vocalization of the obvious.

"Alright ladies, lets toast," Rosalie announces, taking her seat and lifting her glass, effectively changing the subject. "We are here to make lemonade out of lemons and celebrate the fact that Bella quit her job.'

"Here! Here!" Alice cheers, clanking her glass with everyone's before taking three large gulps of margarita.

"I am happy for you, but I am going to miss you," Angela smiles sadly at me before lowering her glass.

"From what I understand and what I have experienced with Mrs. Cope, this was a long time coming, and she is just lucky you didn't deck her first," Rosalie snorts and we all laugh.

"Yes, well, yesterday was a big day," I laugh a little. "Lots of selfish impulsive decisions."

The girls are raise their eyes at me, asking for elaboration but I just shrug and keep my lips firmly attached to my glass.

"Are you just going to enjoy unemployment? Or start pounding the pavement?" Angela asks.

"Well, librarians aren't exactly in demand right now, but I think I have an connection for a part time job at the law library at Ambrose Aquinas," I explain. "I can't just let my stupid decisions, no matter how beneficial it will be in the long run, deplete my life savings."

"It is all going to work out in the end, Bella," Alice reassures me. "I can always rearrange staffing at the Café and give you more hours. And who knows, maybe we could convince Emmett that he needs a personal assistant."

Rosalie snorts rolls her eyes at that comment, "Alice, you obviously know nothing about my husband. Though I would love to help Bella, I wouldn't wish Emmett and his neuroses on anyone I wish to keep as a friend.

We end up spending most of the evening making small talk about Angela's blossoming pregnancy, Rosalie's house hunt, and Alice's preference for slutty lingerie as we all drink and snack. I haven't had a girls night like this since college and I am loving it. While I enjoy my time with Alice and have fun when it is us and the boys, there is something comforting about giggling with your girlfriends over frozen mixed drinks.

Before long though the conversation comes back around to me and I know I won't be able to keep my decision about Edward and Teddy from them for long.

"So, did you bring the list?" Rosalie asks. "Bella wrote this long list about pros, cons, sex, and emotions for each of the 'boys.' It is going to help her make her decision. I think tonight we can help her make her final decision.

"Get out the list," Rosalie insists pouring us all more of our respective drinks.

"I didn't bring it," I tell her.

"What! Did you not hear me when I called?" Rosalie turns on me with a sharp eye and a pointed finger. "We are going to go over your list with a fine toothed comb and giggle about their estimated penis size."

Rosalie starts to pout and Alice joins in and despite the ever increasing amount of tequila in my system I am not swayed by their pouty lips and puppy eyes. Angela just giggles and dips a cheesy tortilla chip in the guacamole.

"This baby loves the guac," she comments rubbing her belly.

"Any other unique cravings, Ang?" I ask.

"Nonononono," Rosalie whines and stomps her foot. "No changing the subject."

"UGH!" I growl loudly. "Fine!"

All three girls seem taken aback at my outburst and stare at me eyes wide and mouths shut, waiting for me to spill my guts.

"I don't need your help making a choice, making _the_ choice," I explain before taking a long pause and a deep breath. "I don't need your help because I already made the choice and told him so yesterday."

Two gasps and an 'I knew it!' from Rosalie quickly follow my announcement and I wait before I explain anything else. I chug the rest of my drink then top myself off once more, knowing it has to be my last if I hope of functioning at all.

"I told you all that I had a day full of selfish impulsive decisions," I explain not making eye contact with any of them. "No matter how much I needed to do these things and stand up and make decisions that benefit me. They were still pretty selfish."

"Shut up," Rosalie says punching my shoulder for emphasis. "Doing what is right for you isn't being selfish. So shut up and just tell us."

"I came home from a long day of quitting my job, standing up to Esme Cullen, and listening to Rosalie talk about sex and her brother in law to find Edward Cullen standing on my doorstep with three dozen white tulips and a bucket full of Mounds and KitKats.

More gasps come from the ladies, though I imagine each are gasping at different parts of the story. Trying not to be distracted by their reactions, I soldier on.

"I lose my shit and just start sobbing, somehow we make it inside and I just keep crying and crying…eventually I get to the point where I can talk with blubbering and mumbling like a fool. But jesus, I just kept crying, and the one thing that kept running through my head was 'I can't choose Teddy, but how can I hurt him.' And Edward was there, holding me, soothing me, and it all just felt so right.

The burning in my sinuses and behind my eyes, tell me the tears aren't far behind, but the dam of words has broken and I can't stop them from coming out. Tears or no tears.

"And I chose him. Then and there. Through the tears and the stress, I just looked at him and said it was you. It was always you. And god, even though it feels so right, I feel so terrible, because I am about to break my best friend's heart, and lord know I will probably lose him forever.

"And now I have sort of told off a very important local business woman AND my new boyfriends mother, I have quit my job, might be kicking two awesome women out of their house, have to move out of my office by Friday afternoon, have to break my best friend's heart and possibly lose him Friday evening, and now I am drunk."

With a deep sigh and a violent swipe at me tears, I finish my rambling speech by dropping my forehead to the table. We all sit there in silence, absorbing the words that just tumbled out of my mouth. No one is rushing to offer my hugs and over indulgent words of comfort and though it may seem odd, I am thankful. The last thing I want now is pity and uninspired condolences over my messy personal life.

But alas, Rosalie does say something, and it is just the right amount of supportive and comforting.

"If you need anything this weekend, Bella," Rosalie says patting my arm. "Anything at all, especially help cleaning out your office, just ask and I will be there. I am sure we all will."

Alice and Angela nod along with Rosalie's offer and I can't help at my lovely newfound circle of girlfriends.

"No thanks ladies," I smile. "I started this on my own and I am going to finish it on my own. Every last piece of this mess I created is going to be cleaned up by me and me alone."

_TDF_

**AN: I know I said Monday morning, but when I sat down to read it before posting…I hated it. So I had to rewrite the whole thing late last night when I got home from work. Sorry for the wait. More chapters tonight.**

**Thanks for all the continued support and reviews, especially after the last chapter, I was very nervous…**

**Remember, no Beta, just me.**


	86. Chapter 86

**I know, I know…finally. Catch me on the flip side for an epic AN.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_TDF_

Friday, November 4, 2011 – 1:42 pm – Port Angeles Public Library, Port Angeles, WA

I thought there would be more boxes. Working in the same place, in the same office for four years, should lead to more…stuff. But it all fits into two brown cardboard boxes lying on the floor next to the door.

The walls are bare and my desk is empty. All that remains are the library supplied desk, chairs, Ficus, and ancient desktop.

"We need to go out and celebrate," Angela bemoans from the chair across from my empty desk.

"No, that's what we did Wednesday…over celebrating unemployment looks…reckless," I argue.

Angela harrumphs and strokes her swollen belly, "I am going stir crazy, Bella. Ben has gone into this crazy nesting stage. He is constantly cleaning and baby proofing. Anytime I move something he squawks at me like a mother hen. He is driving me CRAZY! I swear to god he is having a hysterical pregnancy…have you seen the beer gut he has sprouted?"

I can't help but giggle along with her over husband's sweet overprotective and slightly misguided attempts at preparing them for their first baby.

"I think we need to plan one of those Manly Bachelor/Baby showers for him," I suggest. "Get him to man up a bit."

Angela titters a laugh, "I think I will put Rosalie on that job, I have faith in her amazing party planning and neurotic man handling skills."

"Miss Swan," Mrs. Cope hisses from the doorway to my soon to be former office. "Just because today is your _last _day doesn't mean you don't need to work. The new OED needs to be reshelved for display. And Angela I am about to start a conference call with Mr. Biers in a few minutes, I need you to take notes."

With one last smug and pointed look at me, Mrs. Cope departs. My ears couldn't help but perk at the mention of Mr. Biers, and I quickly type a note in my phone to mention it to Alice.

I stand to help Angela out of her chair and we walk down the hallway together in companionable silence. Just before we reach Mrs. Cope's office, Angela pulls me into a fierce hug and whispers in my ear.

"Meet me in the break room at 3:30, Mrs. Cope always takes her 'Break' aka. Nap then, and we have a little surprise for you," she gives me an extra squeeze and then walks into Mrs. Cope's office.

I know I am not going to miss this job, especially not Mrs. Cope. But I also know that I am going to miss Angela's kind face and loyal camaraderie.

_TDF_

**AN: I am not comfortable getting into the drama of my RL, but let's just say my TDF writing got really dark in response and I wasn't at all happy with the direction the plot was taking. Sorry it took so long to come back and get on track. To all of you that have been patiently waiting, I love you and Thanks for hanging in there.**

**I have started hand writing all my chapters, so my goal is to update once a day from here on out, but the break neck 2,000+ words a day pace is going to slow down since my process has changed a bit. SO please hang in there, we will get an HEA, plus outtakes and futuretakes. PROMISE.**

**To all of my new readers *Mrs. Doubtire voice* "HELLLLOOO!" Welcome to this crazy ride, please keep your hands and feet inside the car at all times.**

**I want to thank Trixie202 for pushing me everyday to keep writing and get back to you. And a HUGE GINORMOUS thank you to SureThing302 for rec'ing TDF on TehLemonadeStand. I am beyond flattered. Seriously.**

**And I am not one to post unsolicited fic rec's…I hate forcing my taste and opinions on others but for those not reading 'Dinner Reservations' By QuietRuby. You should. It is a drabble that is owning me right now. **

**OKAY. See you tomorrow. Promise. **


End file.
